My live in the new school
by gatitabien
Summary: Arthur era un chico comun, mas bien pobre, su familia no tenia dinero, pero debido a la relación de sus padres con el ex presidente de USA, Arthur tendrá una beca para la institución mas prestigiosa del mundo BW school, una escuela solo para millonarios. pero al ingresar a esa institución, no sabia que problemas le causaria FrUkUs maltipairing -Lemon y songfic en algunos capitulos
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde :D

Estoy aquí con un nuevo fic de hetalia! La verdad es que no sabia que titulo ponerle, así que le puse uno al azar.

Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz. **

Advertencias:** ninguna…creo, la actitud de Alfred en este capitulo es fría, pero poco a poco se ira haciendo el Alfred que conocemos :3**

*Pareja Principal: **UsUk, va ha haber algunas secundarias, como Spamano, y leve mención de fruk, solo leve…o algo así **

*Nota:** por cierto, esta historia será llevada a cabo en USA, en la academia BW School**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-**

Últimamente en USA, se corría la noticia de la prestigiosa academia BW School, era una institución solo para personas millonarias y de buena clase social. Una academia donde asistían los de clase alta de todo el mundo. La dueña de esta prestigiosa institución, la misma presidenta de USA, Christine Jones. La primera institución en la historia de estados unidos en ser respaldada por el presidente quien creía que el progreso económico era más importante que la educación e incluso hizo leyes especiales para dar cabida a la institución, y ahora hay un refrán " si usted no tiene a BW School en su curriculum, no se moleste en aplicar, esta escuela está hecha para el 1% a la que asistirán el 1% y apta para el 1% y por lo tanto ha mantenido la reputación de la mejor escuela de la elite". Esta institución es objeto de celos y temor para el resto de estudiantes nacionales y para los padres que sufren de las admisiones difíciles a las universidades, sin embargo, en BW School, una escuela para los elegidos, algo inimaginable pasaba

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Arthur Kirkland, era un estudiante de Inglaterra, que había sido transferido a Estados Unidos durante vacaciones, debido a una deuda de sus padres, su familia era pobre. Pero su abuelo, James Kirkland, era amigo del presidente, por lo cual el tenia una beca para BW School. Su familia se había transferido a Washington D.C, donde consiguieron una pequeña casa, y ahí se habían puesto un negocio de tintorería.

Aunque Arthur no quisiera ir a esa escuela, sus padres le habían obligado. Y ahí estaba, listo para su primer día en la escuela para "oxigenados" como decía Arthur. Su padre se parqueo en un espacio libre, todos los autos de allí eran lujosos, algunas eran limosinas, y otros eran carros súper lujosos de marcas famosas, y su padre tenía una vieja camioneta gris en la que entregaba los pedidos de la tintorería, la camioneta tenia escrito en los lados "tintorería Kirkland", lo cual hacia que Arthur se muera de la vergüenza

Arthur se quito el cinturón para salir del carro.

Espera!- dijo su padre – espere un momento señorito- dijo su padre mientras se ponía unas gafas negras, que combinaban con el traje negro que llevaba, haciéndole ver como un chofer. Su padre se bajo del auto, mientras Arthur resoplaba, muerto de la vergüenza, especialmente cuando su padre le abrió la puerta, y le dio la mano para que baje, Arthur bajo un poco receloso del auto, e hizo una reverencia a su padre.

Me iré ahora- dijo de mala gana, mientras se acomodaba la maleta en los hombros

Good luck Arthur- le dijo su padre levantando los pulgares, y sonriendo, mientras cerraba la puerta de la camioneta, pero al cerrarla empezó a sonar. " la tintorería esta aquí, tintorería, tintorería Kirkland", la gente que pasaba por ahí se iba riendo, mientras Arthur se ponía rojo se la vergüenza, tratando de disimular, se volteo y se fue lo más rápido posible.

Arthur fue subiendo caminando por las calles de la escuela, mientras exploraba el lugar con un mapa que le había entregado su madre, Elizabeth Lekker.

Hay solo dos de estas camisetas en la nación- dijo un chico a sus otros dos compañeros- una la tengo yo, y sabes quién tiene la otra?- dijo con su alto ego

Quien?- pregunto uno de sus amigos

Alfred Jones- dijo en voz baja

Préstamela!- dijo fascinado una de los chicos

No, a mi primero- dijo el otro

Arthur sacudió la cabeza, a quien le importaba ese tal Alfred Jones? Ni siquiera lo conocía, siguió con su camino explorando la gran escuela, y viendo los lujosos lugares, pero buscaba un lugar en especial, la piscina, a Arthur le fascinaba nadar, era su deporte favorito, por eso había aceptado entrar a Harrow School. Caminaba por el bosque de la academia, en busca de la piscina, cuando de repente escucho la dulce y suave melodía de un violín cerca. Siguió el sonido, mientras lentamente se iba acercando más y más a la melodía. Finalmente, llego a un lugar, despejado de arboles, y había una banca de madrea, ese era el lugar del cual provenía la dulce melodía, y ahí, un chico alto, con el pelo rubio hasta los hombros, y vestido con un smoking blanco…aquel hombre era hermoso, parecía un ángel, y tocaba el violín como si hubiera nacido para aquello. Se fue acercando poco a poco más a aquel hombre, y se quedo parado junto a un árbol que había por allí, observando de cerca como tocaba el violín, y disfrutando de la música. El chico se dio cuenta de que lo estaban observando, y dejo de tocar. Viro a ver a quien lo observaba. Arthur se sonrojo ligeramente

Uh…etto…do-donde está la biblioteca? – pregunto un poco sonrojado, cuando el chico abrió sus ojos color azul cielo, y miro curioso a Arthur, sin decir nada aun, con el arco de violín señalo hacia donde se encontraba la piscina

Ah!- dijo sorprendido y un poco sonrojado – gracias!, por favor sigue con lo que hacías ¡adiós! - dijo haciendo una reverencia y escapando para aquel lugar, sonriendo internamente.

Después de ver la gran biblioteca de la escuela, Arthur se dirigió a clases, pero mientras iba subiendo escucho a una chica gritar, señalando para el frente, y seguida de más chicas, que imitaron la acción.

Es el BF4!- grito la chica felizmente, mientras las demás bajaban las gradas rápidamente, al igual que los hombres , y se ponían alrededor de la entrada, y entonces, un grupo de 4 hombres entro, y ahí lo estaba el chico que Arthur había visto en el bosque, así que se acerco para ver mejor , había un chico de cabello rubio, un mechón de su cabello estaba levantado, tenia ojos azules y usaba lentes, había un albino, que sonreía malvadamente, y un chico de pelo café con ojos verdes, que sonreía a todos los que le rodeaban, y por último, ese chico al que había visto tocar el violín. Se quedo mirándolo fijamente, iba serio, pero a veces sonreía un poco.

El chico rubio de lentes iba serio, y se acerco a un chico que estaba junto a otros, el chico bajo el cabeza, nervioso, y con miedo hacia el chico rubio de lentes

Hay algún problema?- pregunto nervioso, ya que el chico lo miraba con odio

Te doy 3 segundos- dijo en tono serio el rubio de lentes

Eh? Qué?- dijo sin saber de que hablaba

Tres…- dijo mirando al chico, el cual cerró los ojos fuertemente- dos…uno- entonces lo agarro por la corbata del uniforme – Antonio…te queda algo de jugo?- dijo mirando con odio al chico que sostenía por la corbata

Lo quieres?- pregunto el de ojos verdes y pelo café, el cual se llamaba Antonio, el rubio asintió, y este le paso el jugo de tomate que tenia. Entonces, el chico rubio de lentes le rego todo el jugo encima al otro chico, y le dejo la botella en la mano, y el BF4 se retiro, al igual que los demás estudiantes

Que loco bastardo!- dijo Arthur enojado por el acontecimiento, 3 chicas lo oyeron, y se pararon detrás de el, sin que él se dé cuenta- ¿ todas estas personas son mudas o algo así?

O my god! No puedo creer lo que dijo- dijo una chica rubia con ojos celestes cruzada de brazos la cual parecía ser la líder del grupo

Quienes son ustedes?- dijo Arthur mirándolas desafiante

Nosotras?- la chica viro los ojos en señal de molestia – ah, no nos hemos presentado aun. Nosotras somos...Angie- dijo poniendo una mano en su cintura

Brittany- dijo la que estaba a su derecha, era pelirroja con ojos azules

Conny- dijo la que estaba a su izquierda, era rubia de ojos miel

Puedes llamarnos las 3 bellezas de Harrow School- dijo la líder del grupo, Angie – es que, emitiste algún sonido loco , refiriéndote a nuestro BF4, ¿estudiante becado?

BF que?- dijo si entender- así que la gente que humillo públicamente a ese chico, es el infame BF4?- dijo comprendiendo, y algo molesto, las chicas se quedaron con la boca abrierta, literalmente, ante tal comentario.

Infames? Mas bien famosos- dijo Conny – si no cierras la boca vas a estar en demasiados problemas hombrecillo- dijo con descaro, Arthur se contuvo de insultarla, ya que el era un caballero, no podía insultar a mujeres, pero que se creían al insultar a un hombre!?.

Ya que es tu primer día aquí, y que eres un chico común y despistado, te dejaremos ir- dijo Angie, con superioridad, y se retiraron, dejando a Arthur solo en el pasillo

Como si una chica me pudiera hacer algo…- dijo enojado

…..

Ya en casa, Arthur fue con su hermano, Peter, quien le ayudo a investigar quienes eran los del BF4

Gilbert Beilschdmit - dijo su hermano, mientras buscaba a esa persona desde su computadora – exitoso en el sector de la construcción, el es el sucesor de la Constructora Harlem, su familia tiene unos 50 años de historia en la mafia , también tienen una gran cantidad de clubes nocturnos de lujo. Antonio Fernández Carriedo, es el mas joven artista en debutar en Madrid, España, y es un ceramista dotado que apareció de la nada, su familia posee el museo de arte mas grande de España, y también poseen un museo de arte en Roma, y es dueño de una fundación de futbol en España . Francis Bonnefoy, nieto del ex presidente de Francia, sus padres murieron cuando el tenia 5 años en un accidente automovilístico, es dueño del museo de arte de Francia, y por ultimo, el mas famoso de todos, Alfred Jones, hijo de la presidenta de los estados unidos, el es el líder del BF4.

…

Arthur bajo hasta el comedor, era hora del almuerzo, pero al ver el precio casi se desmaya, costaba $10 dólares el almuerzo, suspiro largamente, y después se acordó de que había traido su propio almuerzo, scones, y té con leche. Se sentó a comer, solo, ya que no tenia amigos, sus únicos amigos estudiaban en otro colegio, Kiku Honda, un japonés que conoció en el verano, y Lovino Vargas, un italiano que era su compañero de trabajo.

Es el BF4!- grito una chica, llamando la atención de todos, exepto de Arthur, quien se quedo comiendo

Puedo sentarme contigo?- dijo una chica rubia de ojos verdes y sonrisa gatuna, quien le sonrió amablemente, Arthur se le quedo viendo, y luego asintió

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ella vino de belgica?- dijo Lovino sentado en una mesa del restaurante, mientras Arthur limpiaba las mesas

Yes, es linda también- dijo Arthur sonrojándose

Que puñetera suerte tienes, encuentras amigos rápidamente- dijo mirándolo de reojo, mientras se miraba las uñas sin interés – yo pensé que estabas solitario en esa escuela- soltó una risa

Estoy solo, pensaba alejarme de todos hasta mi graduación- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco

No debes hacer eso, idiota- dijo Lovino dándole animos (?) a su compañero de trabajo

Hasta ahora no se por que me converti en tu amigo… - susurro- bueno, me tengo que ir Lovino, a mi padre le dolía el brazo hoy, así que voy a casa para ver como sigue, además mi turno ya ha terminado- dijo mientras se sacaba el delantal, y lo colgaba en una silla –si, el local estaba vacío-

Hasta mañana- dijo Lovino desganado, mientras Arthur abandonaba el restaurante

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al llegar a casa, Arthur vio a su padre, planchando cuidadosamente su uniforme escolar, lo cual le molesto mucho, que acaso no le dolía el brazo!?

Papa, porque planchas el uniforme? Dijiste que te dolía el brazo después de planchar todo el día- camino hacia donde se encontraba su padre, este era alto, rubio, con ojos verdes como los suyos, y sus grandes cejas, pero a pesar de que su padre haya sido fuerte, ya con el tiempo había perdido esa fuerza que siempre lo acompañaba en Inglaterra. Su padre ya tenia 67 años, ya estaba algo viejo.

Esta es la mejor ropa que he visto en los 15 años que llevo en el negocio de la tintorería- dijo su padre orgulloso del uniforme de su hijo mayor

Oye tonto, me lo puedes prestar el domingo?- dijo Peter cogiendo la lujosa prenda, pero su padre se lo quito.

Arthur…considera este tipo de ropa de diseñador como una herencia, cuando te sientes ten cuidado, tienes que tener cuidado de no manchar el uniforme, ¿entendido?

Si padre…-dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco

Debes cuidar muy bien tu uniforme Artie –dijo su madre mientras cocinaba, bueno…la mama de Arthur tenia actitud tranquila, era dulce, era algo bajita, y delgada, sus ojos eran azules, y su pelo rubio claro, su madre tenia 53 años, si embargo, seguía viéndose joven. Arthur se retiro a su habitación, y entro a su cuarto.

Aun no me debo dar por vencido. Voy a pasar solitario este camino, ya que soy un cuerpo arruinado de todos modos- dijo viéndose al espejo, era delgado, y bajito para su edad, como su madre, y sus cejas pobladas lo hacían verse peor – BF4! Están muertos a partir de mañana!- grito frente al espejo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Arthur llego a la escuela, estaba cansado, y con sueño, por lo cual había bostezado unas 5 veces en el camino

Es el BF4!- gritaron un grupo de chicas, mientras todos corrian a hacer su rutina diaria, pararse alrededor de ese grupo de mediocres, como los decía Arthur. Esta vez, Alfred centro su vista en otro objetivo, una chica de pelo café, y ojos azules, quien llevaba un pastel

Querido Alfred Jones, hice esto para usted- dijo ofreciéndole tímidamente la torta, la cual estaba elegantemente decorada.- Por favor, acepte mi corazón- dijo sonriendo de manera dulce y cálida. Alfred cogió la torta, y la miro seriamente, y después aplasto la torta en el rostro de la chica

Alfred no come nada a no ser que no sea hecho por su chef personal de repostería- dijo Angie, mirándole a la otra chica, quien tenia manchada toda la cara con la crema del pastel, lo cual enfureció mucho al ingles, quien tenia planeado enfrentar a ese vil moustro que había herido el corazón de una señorita. Cuando todos se retiraron de ese lugar, Arthur fue directo hacia donde estaba el BF4.

Quien eres tu?- dijo Alfred seriamente, mirándole aburrido- tienes algo que decir?- dijo al ver que el chico fruncia el ceño

Si, realmente tengo algo que deci, y tengo mucho de eso- dijo enojado, Alfred lo miraba sorprendido- ¡Tu! ¿no tienes aun la minima educación para los seres humanos? Ni siquiera espero un poco de alguien que tiene mucho. Si no querías comerlo solo pudiste haberlo rechazado amablemente, como un caballero O…Si es molesto ¿debiste pensar en la sinceridad de la persona que lo hizo y solamente aceptarlo? ¿Qué vas a hacer si ella dice que se arrojara de la azotea, bastardo!- dijo encolerizado, pero Alfred decidió fingir que no había escuchado nada

Quien eres?- la pregunta fue como un golpe directo para Arthur – tienes algo que decir?

No…- dijo suspirando, Francis sonrió al ver la escena. Alfred se retiro del lugar, seguido por el resto del grupo, pero al pasar Francis, se quedo un rato parado, observando al ingles, que tenia la cabeza gacha, y sonrió, era chistoso verlo así

Que valiente que eres Arthur- dijo la nueva amiga de este, Ema

Ema…Good morning- saludo elegantemente, con una sonrisa.

Que tal si vamos a comer helado? En el patio hay un puesto de helados- dijo sonriendo

Esta bien- contesto, mientras se dirigía junto a Ema al patio de la escuela, se distrajeron un rato al ver una biblioteca, a ambos les gustaba leer así que se quedaron allí un rato, y después se dirigieron al puesto de los helados, y pidió helado de pistacho, y Ema pidió helado de mora, y se fueron a pasear por la escuela, mientras comían los helados sin nada de apuros, Arthur caminaba tranquilamente, mientras Ema iba saltando, y danzando por la grada que había allí

Quieres helado de mora?- pregunto la chica ofreciéndole un poco de helado

No gracias- dijo sonriendo amablemente, cuando de repente, Ema se resbalo, y se cayó, tirando su helado al suelo, encima del zapato de… Alfred, quien paseaba por ahí, con su grupo, el BF4

Alfred-sama- la chica se incorporo lo mas rápido posible, e hizo una reverencia a Alfred- lo siento mucho

Lo sientes? Si todo se resolviera diciendo lo siento, entonces por que hay leyes en el mundo y habría policías?- dijo mirándola seriamente

Le comprare los mismos zapatos enseguida- dijo la chica a punto de llorar

Tu, tienes mas dinero que yo?

Perdón?

Incluso si lo tuvieras no podrías. Estos zapatos se hicieron por un artesano en Florencia, de modo que ¿Cómo comprarías los mismos de inmediato?

Le pido disculpas, hare todo lo que pueda

Todo lo que puedas?

Si – Alfred puso en frente su zapato manchado

Lamelo- ordeno divertidamente, los demás del grupo soltaron una risita, exepto Francis

Que?- balbuceo Emma

Te dije que lo lamieras ¿no dijiste que harias todo lo que pudieras?- dijo Alfred con arrogancia

No pararas? Eh!- dijo bajando la grada, enfrentando a Alfred- se cayo ella porque así lo quiso? Si ella se disculpa entonces es suficiente

Que es esto?- dijo resoplando- oye segundo año, no creo que pasara mucho desde que estas aquí, tus palabras son un poco cortas (se refiere a la falta de formalidad a un hombre de clase alta)-entonces Antonio se acerco a Alfred, y le susurro algo- ahh ¿es así? ¿Entonces tú eres el estudiante transferido? Yo me espere a un chico alto fuerte y esbelto, que decepción- dijo mirándolo de pies a cabeza

Qué bueno que te decepcione- dijo frunciendo el cejo

Es tu concepto no saber tu lugar y meterte en otros asuntos? Porque te metes en los asuntos de otras personas?- dijo mientras miraba a la chica, quien estaba con la cabeza gacha

Ella no es una extraña, es mi amiga, en tu diccionario no hay el concepto de amistad

Veamos que tan poderosa es la magia de la amistad…lámelo- ordeno, Arthur lo miro con los ojos abiertos como platos

Qué?

Si lo lames en su lugar voy a olvidar todo lo ocurrido

Arthur lo pensó un rato, después vio a su amiga, y regreso a ver al americano, quien lo miraba pícaramente, Arthur se agacho, a vista de todos los del BF4, quienes lo miraban a punto de reírse, entonces reafirmo el agarre de su cono de helado, y se levanto rápidamente, hundiendo el helado en el rostro del americano, quien cayó al suelo, todos los del BF4 voltearon a verle

Que es esto!?- dijo Alfred limpiándose el rostro

Tengo más dinero que tú?, ganaste todo ese dinero? Mi concepto es no dejarme de las personas que obtienen todo de sus padres ¿entendiste?- Arthur saco todo el dinero que tenía en el bolsillo, y se lo lanzo al estadounidense, el cual la veía con los ojos abiertos como platos, Francis le miro y sonrió.- si la mancha no sale lo envías a la tintorería- dijo seriamente, y después se volteo, buscando algo en su bolsillo, saco una tarjeta de este, y se la pego a Alfred en el pelo, y se retiro

Kesesesesesese- se rio Gilbert, Francis y Antonio también se rieron

¡¿Qué diablas es esa cosa!?- grito Alfred enojado

Continuara…..

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Bueno…aquí acaba el primer capítulo, - Arthur fue ukeado por unas chica! XD- bueno, acerca de la personalidad Alfred, si a alguien le parece que esta mal, después cambiara, solo tiene actitud fría por algo que verán tal vez en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado :D , y que dejen reviews, por cada review que dejen, un gatito será adoptado por una buena persona! XD**

**Hasta la pasta~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo, aquí vengo con el nuevo capítulo ****, y muchas gracias por sus reviews en el anterior capitulo **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya **

**Advertencia: capitulo un poco dramático, y en este fic se va a formar un triangulo amoroso :3**

**Creo que nada mas hay que decir…a leer! **

***-*….dejen reviews**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

Ese maldito…quien se cree que es para tratar así al Hero!?- dijo furiosamente, mientras lanzaba dardos, hacia el blanco…la tarjeta que le había dado Arthur, la cual ya estaba hecha añicos por todos los huecos que tenia, marcas de los dardos que Alfred había estado lanzando desde que había llegando a casa.

¿Qué le pasa?- dijo Antonio mientras jugaba Guitar Hero, y algunas chicas lo veían perdidamente- ha estado así desde que llego del colegio-

Creo que está furioso por lo del cejotas, Kesesesese- dijo Gilbert mientras tomaba cerveza, a lado de unas chicas, a las cuales a veces les metía mano. Y a su lado se encontraba Francis, conversando con las mismas a las que Gilbert manoseaba, aunque Francis no se quedaba atrás.

Oh…- Antonio apago la consola, y dejo a un lado la guitarra, para ir a ver más de cerca que le sucedía a su amigo.- Fusosososo… ¿qué haces? ¿Por qué esa cara tan seria? - dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro del rubio

Ah, no me toques- dijo retirando la mano del español- ¿que no oyes mi cabeza trabajar?- dijo en un suspiro- Arthur, o el cejotas, estoy viendo una forma de acabar con el- dijo mientras lanzaba otro dardo.

¿Por qué piensas con tanta fuerza?- dijo sonriendo ligeramente- solo hazlo como siempre lo haces- le sonrió al estadounidense. Alfred se quedo pensando

Idiota, eres tan inteligente! Haahahaha - dijo abrazando por la cabeza al español, y riendo. Después se acerco a donde estaba la agujereada tarjeta, y retiro todos los dardos, agarrando la pequeña tarjeta celeste, que tenía el nombre de "tintorería Kirkland"- tintorería Kirkland…estas muerto ahora- dijo en un susurro, y después arrugo la tarjeta, y la lanzo al suelo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arthur llego a la escuela, cansado, había pasado toda la noche maldiciendo al BF4, que no se había dado cuenta de que ya eran las 3 de la mañana cuando se durmió. Se dirigió a la clase, y dejo su maleta en su puesto, y después salio a su casillero, para buscar su libro de matemáticas. Pero, al abrir su casillero, encontró un grande sello, en el fondo de este, era un sello blanco, que tenia una hamburguesa y una calavera sobre esta. Arthur vio extrañado el sello.

Ah..Ha pasado de nuevo, Arthur Kirkland, de segundo año, clase 2, ha recibido el sello del BF4!- dijo una chica que estaba cerca de Arthur. Se oyeron murmullos por todo el pasillo. Arthur se molesto, y con un marcador que tenía en el bolsillo de su leva, rayo el sello, y puso algunas cosas para taparlo, cogió su libro de matemáticas, y cerro el casillero, para dirigirse a clases. Al entrar a clases se dirigió a su banca, pero esta no se encontraba en su lugar, busco por todo el salón sus cosas, pero no las hallaba, y toda la gente lo veía algunos riendo, otros lo miraban mal. El trio de las bellezas del BW School se le acercaron, las cuales Arthur llamaba en grupo de oxigenadas.

Hello!- dijo Angie acercándose por detrás de Arthur, pero Arthur la ignoró- hello crazy man- dijo nuevamente, pero el ingles volvió a ingnorarla – veo que tu escritorio no está aquí- dijo riendo

¿Cómo puede una persona común como tu estudiar con nosotras?- dijo Conny

¿Porque vienes a nuestra escuela?- Brittany empujo Arthur, el cual aguanto las ganas de mandar a la **** a esas chicas, ya que él era un caballero, no podía hacerlo.

Mi libro!- dijo viendo a su libro de historia universal en medio de la clase, este tenía millares de cosas rayadas en la portada, y la mayoría eran insultos, Arthur suspiro, y se agacho para coger su libro, pero este se movió, como por arte de magia. Provocando una carcajada general en el aula.- mierda…- susurro Arthur. Se acerco nuevamente al libro, pero este se movió más lejos. Arthur fue acercándose más y más, pero el libro se alejaba, hasta que lo llevo al pasillo de la escuela, donde encontró ahí su banca, rayada con miles de insultos, y palabras soeces. Lo cual hizo que Arthur se encolerizara, ya no podía más. Toda los estudiantes estaban detrás de el reunidos, algunos riéndose, otros murmurando.

¿Quien hizo esto?- dijo molesto, apretando los puños- Si tienes algo que decir, dilo…¡¿Quién es!?- dijo virándose, pero al virarse, alguien le lanzo un huevo a la cabeza, el cual se escurrió por sus dorados cabellos, y después, todos empezaron a hacer lo mismo, ensuciando todo el uniforme, y cabello del ingles. El cual se defendía con sus brazos. Cuando pararon de lanzarle huevos, a Arthur se le vino el recuerdo de las palabras de su padre " Arthur, considera este tipo de ropas de diseñador como una herencia, ten cuidado de no ensuciarlo". Arthur contuvo las ganas de llorar, mordiéndose el labio "estas cosas son de mi hijo, por cosas como estas nunca me dolería el brazo"- háganlo…háganlo!- grito Arthur con todas sus fuerzas, mientras derramaba algunas lagrimas, entonces la gente empezó a lanzarle más huevos, mientras se reían de él, viro para ver a todas las personas, y ahí vio a Emma, quien lo veía asustada, la chica se retiro del lugar, y después un chico, sobre su banca, le lanzo harina encima, y no era solo una funda de harina, era un balde lleno de esta. Arthur guardo la compostura, ocultando sus lágrimas de furia, y dolor

Hey, alguien traiga algo de aceite- grito un chico entre el tumulto – todo lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es freírlo- dijo riéndose a carcajadas

Entonces ¿Qué es eso? ¿Un panqueque?- dijo otro en el mismo tono de burla. Arthur se mordió el labio, haciéndolo sangrar, mientras lloraba, ya no podía más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alfred se encontraba en el salón privado de la escuela, al decir privado, se refería a que solo era para el BF4. Estaba viendo desde la televisión, todo el escenario, y veía como Arthur lloraba en silencio, junto con los demás integrantes del BF4, excepto Francis, quien no estaba allí.

¿No se termino todo ahora?- dijo Gilbert comiendo palomitas, como si de una película se tratara

¿Qué quieres decir con terminar? Ese chico debe venir hacia mí, y arrodillarse, y arrepentirse de todos sus crímenes de villano, entonces terminara- dijo Alfred sonriendo

Parece que el no durara ni una semana- dijo Antonio sonriendo, aunque por dentro, sentía pena del chico.

¿Una semana? Yo digo 3 días- dijo Gilbert mientras alimentaba a Gilbird con una palomita. Y veían como Arthur se retiraba del lugar.- Apostemos, Tonio, si yo gano, la tetera de cerámica que expusiste en Berlín, tienes que dármela-

Un tipo que ni siquiera puede distinguir entre una tetera y un jarrón, que sorpresa- dijo Antonio corrigiendo a su amigo albino, ya que no era una tetera, era un jarrón

Que se le puede hacer…mi novia es una admiradora de tus obras- dijo Gilbert sonriendo pícaramente, sabía que con eso convencería de hacer la apuesta al español

Está bien, si gano, me das el numero de todas tus amigas- dijo Antonio, quien ya se imaginaba a la mujer en su mente

Ya cállense los dos- dijo Alfred cruzado de brazos, como niño pequeño enojado- ya es hora de que el llegue aquí- dijo mirando al reloj, ya había pasado 10 minutos, y Arthur aun no llegaba a arrodillarse ante él, disculpándose por sus crímenes, o eso era lo que Alfred pensaba. Antonio y Gilbert lo vieron, mientras Alfred sonreía- ahora…5- empezó a contar en cuenta regresiva, esperando que cuando diga 0, Arthur aparezca-4…..3….2….1…..tada!- dijo chasqueando los dedos, pero nada apareció. Antonio y Gilbert se rieron silenciosamente- Haahahaha…se me olvidaba, tal vez debe asearse antes de venir ante el Hero, o tal vez el sea algo tímido….ahí va- dijo para empezar a contar nuevamente- 5…..4…..he 3- Antonio se rio-….2….1….1.5….0!- pero nada apareció, Alfred suspiro pesadamente, mientras sus dos amigas se reían a carcajadas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Saben que…nunca me rendiré!- dijo Arthur en el balcón de la escuela, un lugar desolado, donde nadie iba. Dejo caer sus lágrimas libremente- Alfred jones! Piensas que está bien pisotear a todo el mundo! Te metiste con la persona equivocada- dijo furiosamente, sin embargo, estaba hablando solo, o eso pensaba- tienes todo, y sin embargo, pisoteas a la gente como si fueran basura! Eres un estúpido- dijo mientras se sentaba en una esquina, a desahogar toda su furia y tristeza, llorando. Cuando de repente oyó pasos acercándose- quien está ahí?- dijo con algo de temor. Pero vio a Francis, pensó que el BF4 le habían enviado a seguir molestándolo, así se paro, para enfrentar al galo.

Que te paso?- pregunto el francés acercándose al chico, quien estaba todo cubierto de harina. Arthur no contesto. Francis se agacho para ver mejor a Arthur, quien tenía la cabeza gacha, saco su pañuelo de seda de su bolsillo, y limpio delicadamente la cara del ingles, el cual lo veía sin comprender.- creo que mon ami Alfred se propaso- Francis comenzó a limpiar el uniforme de Arthur, y al terminar le dejo el pañuelo en la mano, y se viro, para regresar

Espera! Es tuyo- dijo refiriéndose al pañuelo

Te lo obsequio petit- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida

Te lo devolveré cuando regreses-

No regresare, ya no hay paz en este lugar- dijo refiriéndose a que cuando Arthur grito, lo despertó de su sueño de belleza, así que había ido a ver cuál era el origen de su despertador. Francis se fue, dejando a Arthur solo, el cual, guardo en su bolsillo el pañuelo. Arthur regreso a la clase, ya no había nadie, todos se habían ido a sus casas, pero, vio encima de su escritorio, un peluche de un conejito. Miro extrañado el peluche, y se acerco a ver de qué se trataba, y a lado de este, vio su uniforme de cultura física. Cuando aplasto la patita del peluche, sonó un mensaje "lo lamento Arthur, por no haberte ayudado, soy una cobarde, perdóname Att: Emma"- Arthur sonrió, sabía que por lo menos podía confiar en ella. Se cambio de ropa, y regreso a casa, para el mismo lavar el uniforme, ya que si se lo mostraba a sus padres, estos le matarían.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Oye Alfred- llamo Gilbert a su distraído amigo, quien reía solo- Alfred!

¿Si?- dijo amablemente, cosa que hizo que los dos presentes Antonio y Gilbert se asustaran

¿Que estas planeando?- pregunto Antonio

Nada en especial- contesto, y después su móvil empezó a sonar- Alo?- contesto- si, asegúrense de no cometer errores- dijo sonriendo maléficamente

Ahora a quien vas a molestar?- dijo Antonia mientras bebía café

No será de nuevo…el pordiosero?- dijo Gilbert, acertando

Yes!- dijo Alfred felizmente

Wow, ese chico sí que es testarudo- Antonio miro a la ventana

Eso es porque he sido amable con el- dijo riendo- pero ya veremos qué le pasa…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arthur se encontraba en el baño, cambiándose de uniforme, ya que cultura física había terminado. Y tenía clases normales, así que estaba terminando de ponerse la corbata, cuando 3 chicos altos y robustos entraron al baño, y se le acercaron

Agárrenlo!- dijo el más alto, Arthur se asusto, un poco, y trato de huir, pero aquellos hombres lo agarraron de las manos y los pies.

Suéltenme!- grito pataleando

Si que eres revoltoso para ser un pordiosero- dijo uno de los chicos riéndose de Arthur, el cual logro soltarse, y le dio un puñete en la cara al que le dijo tales palabras, pero los otros dos lo cogieron mas fuerte

Que es esto? Un club de entrenamiento?- dijo Francis entrando al baño, y viendo a los chicos, quienes tragaron saliva

No..Estas son ordenes del seño…- Francis no les dejo acabar

Suéltenlo, o esta vez ustedes serán los que recibirán el sello- dijo serio, los chicos salieron rápidamente del baño, esquivando la mirada del francés, Arthur volteo la mirada. Francis cogió una toalla, y se la paso por los hombros al ingles- estas temblando de frio, mon petit- dijo amablemente, Arthur en verdad temblaba, pero no de frio. Francis se viro para irse

Espera…gracias por ayudarme, Francis- dijo en un susurro

No vine a ayudarte, es solo que estoy en contra de la violencia- dijo fríamente, y después se retiro

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Qué? Francis?- dijo Alfred, quien estaba tomando coca cola en la sal privada del BF4

Apareció justo en ese momento, Francis Bonnefoy- dijo uno de los chicos

Y quien les pidió ese tipo de cosas?- dijo sosteniendo el palo de hockey en sus manos

Nos dijo usted…que le diéramos una lección a Arthur- dijo otro chico, quien temblaba un poco

Solo quería que le dieran un susto para que admitiera su error- dijo furioso

Lo sentimos mucho- Dijeron al unísono los 3

Quieren que los expulse de la escuela!?-

No señor- dijeron los chicos

Largo de aquí! Largo!- dijo apuntándoles con el palo de hockey, como si fueran perros. Mientras pensaba que haría, pues no sabía porque sentía esas ganas de llamar la atención de aquel chico, solo sabia una cosa, se estaba enamorando.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Capitulo muy dramático…tal vez me maten, se cubre con una manta, pero prometo que el próximo será mejor, esto es parte de la trama! **

**Por cada reviews, donan un dólar a la pobre familia de Arthur :D **

**Hasta la pasta!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo, aquí vengo con el nuevo capítulo, el capitulo 3! Yay! Y muchas gracias por sus reviews en el anterior capitulo, me han animado mucho :D

Una cosa que me olvide de comentar en los 2 anteriores capítulos XD…-soy una descuidada- este fic esta basado en un Dorama :3

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya OwO

Creo que nada mas hay que decir…a leer!

*-*….dejen reviews

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Arthur llego a casa de buen humor, pues en el trabajo, Lovino le había ayudado, tomando su puesto, cosa que el italiano hacia muy rara vez. Apenas llego se sentó a comer, con su familia, pero Peter no estaba en la mesa, se encontraba a metros del comedor, en la computadora, haciendo quien sabe que

Peter, ya deja eso y ven a comer- dijo la madre de Arthur enojada- has estado en eso toda la mañana!

Es que estoy jugando e investigando cosas!- dijo Peter alegremente, tenia los ojos clavados en la pantalla

Que es lo que es tan interesante?- pregunto con sarcasmo el padre de Arthur- ya ven a comer

Hey! Que es esto?- dijo Peter casi chocando su cabeza con la pantalla de la computadora- oye tonto Arthur! Esto podría estar en los tutoriales de las noticias!- dijo llamando la atención del aludido, y de sus padres

Titulares?-dijo Arthur sin comprender a que se refería su hermano menor

Dice que un chico de tu escuela fue visto salir de un prostíbulo

Que!?- dijeron los tres al unísono, Arthur casi se atraganta con su té. Todos fueron apresuradamente hacia donde se encontraba Peter

Donde?-dijo la madre de Arthur

Esta escrito aquí, el señor K , de segundo año, de BW School, fue visto salir de un prostíbulo acompañado de varias mujeres

Ho, de segundo año….-se quedo pensando la señora Kirkland- Arthur, entonces hay una posibilidad de que el este en tu clase- dijo preocupadamente

Si es señor K…su apellido seria...Kindelan? o klett?- dijo el señor Kirkland razonando

Como le puede suceder tal cosa a una institución tan prestigiosa como BW School?- dijo la mama de Arthur angustiada

Los ricos son mas astutos y temibles- dijo Arthur tranquilamente-

En serio?- pregunto Peter

Yes- contesto Arthur, mientras bebía té, y pensaba quien había sido capaz de cometer tal acto de vulgaridad.- bueno, me voy, ya tengo sueño- dijo Arthur retirándose del lugar, bajo la mirada de toda su familia, quienes lo miraban sin comprender

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente, Arthur llego cansado a la escuela, a pesar de haber dormido mucho, tenia sueño, y cansancio físico. Mas cuando llego, veía que toda la gente lo señalaban, y murmuraban a sus espadas. Se dio media vuelta para ver a quienes murmuraban, pero estos se alejaron, Arthur suspiro, sabia que ese también iba a ser un día pesado.

Subio las gradas confiadamente, y después busco a Emma por el pasillo, pero no estaba, así que decidió entrar al salón, donde lo primero que vio era a algunas chicas escribir en la pizarra, toda la pizarra estaba llena de palabras. Cuando vieron a Arthur, todos se dirigieron a sus puestos, y Arthur empezó a leer lo escrito en la pizarra –"el es un enfermo mental" "que sucio, esta loco" "se acuesta con cualquiera" "que vulgar, ve y muere Arthur Kirkland"- Arthur frunció las cejas, y apretó los puños, estaba enojado, esta vez si se habían pasado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en la sala del BF4, todos estaban tranquilos, Alfred estaba comiendo una hamburguesa, Gilbert bebiendo cerveza, Francis tomando vino, y Antonio comía tomates.

Todo pacifico, lo cual fue motivo de mucha, pero mucha preocupación.

Porque esta todo tranquilo hoy?- pregunto Antonio

Que?- dijo Alfred sin preocupación alguna

Mmm…helado! Arthur Kirkland- dijo Antonio sonriendo al acordarse de la chistosa escena del helado

Esperen y observen, el aparecerá- dijo Alfred sonriendo infantilmente. Ese chico no conoce sus limites

Que broma le has hecho esta vez?- pregunto Francis mientras veía su reflejo en el rojo vino.

Porque?, quieres salvarlo otra vez?- dijo Alfred frunciendo el ceño

Que significa eso?- dijo Gilbert sin entender la conversación de los dos rubios

No debes ir tan lejos- dijo serio el francés, y bebió un poco de vino de su copa

Pero desde cuando te interesan estas cosas? Si no vas a ayudar no te metas!- dijo disimulando un poco su enojo, Antonio y Gilbert los veían sin comprender

Hacerle la vida imposible a un chico que viene de otro país, es ridículo e infantil, mon ami- dijo hastiado

Para ti el es un chico?- dijo Alfred arrogantemente- el ignora por completo a las personas, es igual a un conejo o a una oruga- Francis le vio directamente a los ojos- si el es un conejo, o una oruga, el desafío al gran Alfred Jones, por lo tanto tengo que darle una lección, ¿no conoces las reglas?- dicho esto siguió comiendo su hamburguesa, mientras Francis se masajeaba las sienes, y los otros dos los veían raro

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Arthur borraba la pizarra furiosamente, estaba enojado, muy enojado, de que alguien haya echo tremenda broma, y los demás de la clase simplemente la observaban. Y las tres "molestias" del BW School se le acercaron por la espalda

Quieres borrarlo? Cual es el caso?- dijo Brittany arrogante, "de nuevo ellas" pensó Arthur, mientras suspiraba- que puedes hacer acerca de esto?- dijo mostrándole su celular, donde estaba escrito "la identidad del señor K ha sido revelada, es Arthur Kirkland" Arthur arrojo furiosamente el borrador de pizarra, y se dirigió a su puesto, pero en esta había ropa, ropa sucia, manchada, y olía horrible. Arthur se tapo la nariz

Chicos! No huelen algo realmente asqueroso?- dijo Conny en voz alta, los demás soltaron un "si" al unísono

Que tan sucio esta, para que huela asqueroso?- dijo Angie- solo he oído que el olor de la ropa sucia es asqueroso, no lavandero?- Arthur no contesto, se limito a mirar lo que aquellas chicas hacían

Hey Conny, dame tu perfume- dijo Brittany, y la otra le paso el frasco del perfume, entonces, Brittany lo rego todo sobre la ropa sucia, mientras los demás reían. Arthur se paro, y sin decir nada a nadie, cogió unas dos toallas que estaban allí, y salio del salón, mientras se dirigía hacia la sala de BF4. Camino por los largos pasillos, y todos a los que se encontraba, lo miraban mal, y murmuraban cosas, haciendo que el ingles se enojara mas. Bajo las gradas para entrar al salón ruidosamente, y entro con el ceño fruncido, sosteniendo las toallas, con fuerza

Hablando del diablo…-dijo Alfred

Hooo…-dijo Gilbert, mientras sonreía

Tenia razón, ¿no es así? El vino buscándome- dijo sonriendo infantilmente, viendo como Arthur se paraba cerca suyo, con la cabeza gacha. Francis le observo un tanto preocupado- si vienes para pedir disculpas es demasiado tarde- dijo con tono serio

No voy a tolerar mas en silencio- dijo Arthur furioso, mientras alzaba la vista, y miraba al estadounidense, el cual esquivaba su mirada- acción, y consecuencia, esas son palabras hechas para ti ¿lo sabes? ¡¿lo sabias!?- dijo enojado, Alfred viro los ojos, y frunció el ceño

Oye lavandero…¿así es como pides perdón entre tu gente?-

Entonces, ¿entre tu gente debe la victima pedirle perdón al villano?- dijo Arthur casi gritando, eso si hirió un poco a Alfred, el que le hayan dicho villano. Entonces, Arthur le pego con la toalla en la cara al estadounidense, haciendo que girara el rostro, todos los integrantes del grupo vieron a Arthur asombrados. Alfred se mordió el labio, y suspiro pesadamente, cerrando los puños.

¿¡Que dijiste!?- dijo parándose bruscamente, y acercándose al anglosajón, el cual se puso en pose de taekwondo, después de todo, de algo le debía servir lo que el hermano menor de Kiku, Im Yong Soo, le había enseñado.

Que?- dijo viendo al ingles sin comprender lo que haría- ¿pelearas contra mi?- dijo riendo

Te advertí que no voy a tolerar este maltrato ¿entendiste? ¿¡que fue lo que no entendiste!?- y después le dio una patada voladora a Alfred en la cara, Alfred cayo al suelo por el impacto. Francis lo miro asombrado, mientras los otros dos reían. Alfred reacciono, tratando de levantarse, sin embargo no pudo.

Ash!- gruño el americano

Me has visto dormir con alguna chica, o me has visto alguna vez saliendo con una!? Como esparces esa porquería sobre un chico inocente que ni siquiera a tenido su primer beso!- eso ultimo lo dijo sin pensar, pero no se dio cuenta, ya que la ira lo dominaba. Se acerco mas hasta Alfred, y se agacho, para coger una de las toallas sucias que estaban ahí.- toma!- le dijo, poniéndole la toalla en la cara, Alfred se retiro la toalla de un manotazo. Esta vez, los tres del grupo estaban riéndose de su amigo.

Escucha esto, si vuelves a hacer una porquería igual a esta, declárate hombre muerto!- dicho esto, Arthur salio del lugar. Y los 3 del grupo se empezaron a reír ruidosamente, mientras Alfred aun no asimilaba las cosas.

Es misma tarde, Alfred después de recuperarse del golpe, paso toda la tarde riéndose, mientras estaba en la sala del BF4 , riéndose solo, mientras Gilbert, Antonio y Francis lo veían extrañados- que le pasa esta vez?- dijo Antonio mientras mordía un tomate.

Kesesese…no crees que esta pensando en el cejotas? Ese hombre se atrevió a darle una patada en la cara a Alfred!- dijo Gilbert poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Francis, quien tomaba vino tranquilamente

Se llama Arthur- corrigió el francés mientras dejaba su copa de vino en la mesa- oye Alfred, dinos que pasa por tu mente mon ami- dijo Francis curiosamente

Es que aun no se han dado cuenta?- dijo como si todo lo que estuviese pensando fuera obvio

De que cosa?- pregunto Antonio

Ese chico…esta totalmente enamorado de mi- dijo cerrando los ojos, he imaginándose a Arthur sonriéndole- no puede ocultar que se muere por mi- dijo en un suspiro

Que?- soltaron los otros 3 al unísono, pero Francis apretó los puños

Alfred…porque no nos dices como llegaste a esa conclusión mon amour- dijo Francis tratando de ocultar su enojo

Para empezar, hasta ahora no se ha rendido, y sigue en pie, lo que significa que ese chico me ama, además, vino a gritar a los cuatro vientos que era un chico inocente- dijo Alfred feliz- Hey amigos…no se como se hacen llamar Casanova o expertos en el amor, cuando alguien dice no, en verdad es un si, aunque ese chico grita que me odia, la verdad es que se muere por mi

Bueno…si lo ves de esa forma- dijo Antonio razonando

Kesesesese, también dijo que no ha tenido su primer beso-

Eso significa, que quiere que el Hero se lo de- dijo mientras reía alegremente, Francis los miraba de reojo, a todos.- ya vamos a educación física chicos.- dijo felizmente, mientras cogía su pelota de basket, esta vez tenemos toda la cancha de basket, los de BF4 lo siguieron hasta el patio, donde vieron a los de segundo jugando quemados, ahí estaba Arthur, jugando algo desanimado. El BF4 se fueron a jugar basket, en la cancha de a lado de donde los de segundo jugaban, mientras Alfred y Francis observaban a Arthur, quien se veía distraído.

Oye Arthur! A ver si atrapas esto!- le grito el chico pelirrojo de ojos verdes, y cejas iguales a las suyas, lanzándole la pelota, la cual fue directo a su rostro. Arthur cayo al suelo por el impacto del golpe, y cerro los ojos un rato, pero después sintió un liquido caliente bajar por su nariz, y topar sus labios. Sintió el sabor a hierro, y supo que le había salido sangre. Toda la gente se empezó a reír de el.

Mírate nada mas, eres ridículo!- dijo un rubio de ojos cafés

Esta sangrando!- dijo otro del tumulto en forma de risa. Mientras los demás se burlaban de el, Arthur se paro, y se dirigió al baño, pero lo que no sabia era que el BF4 le estaba observando, en especial Alfred, quien fue tras de Arthur.

Alfred fue caminando en busca del ingles, viendo en donde se había metido, cuando lo vio desde la ventana del baño, lavando la sangre que salía de su nariz, tratando de parar la hemorragia.

Emm!- dijo Alfred para llamar la atención de Arthur, sin embargo, este no le tomaba en cuenta. Alfred saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo, y se le acerco a Arthur por la espalda- no te muevas- dijo tratando de limpiar con su pañuelo la sangre que salía de la nariz del ingles, pero este aparto su mano de golpe, y cerro el grifo de agua.-¿Qué…que estabas pensando dejando que te golpeen en la cara?- dijo Alfred en tono preocupado, pero con autoridad, como si estuviese enojado. Arthur se paso la mano por los ojos, estaba llorando sin darse cuenta, lloraba sin razón.-…no llores- dijo Alfred de forma autoritaria

¿Qué? – dijo Arthur volteando a ver enojado al estadunidense

He dicho que no llores…no te queda- dijo esto ultimo casi en un murmullo

¿¡O sea que ahora debo pedirte permiso hasta para llorar!?- dijo Arthur enojado- además…no eras tú el que quería verme llorando y sufriendo?- Alfred se quedo callado por un momento

Eso es todo lo que puedes decir al héroe que vino a ayudarte?- dijo Alfred un poco enojado

Quien pidió tu ayuda!?- grito Arthur enojado, encarando al mayor- si todo el mundo estaría muerto, y fueras la única persona en la tierra, aun así no aceptaría tu ayuda. Prefiero morir desangrado a aceptar tu ayuda!- dijo esto por ultimo, y después salio del baño, pero Alfred le agarro del brazo, haciéndole girar, y dejándolo frente a frente

Porque no me quieres?

Hey…q…que es lo que odias tanto de mi?- dijo Alfred sin comprender al ingles- por que no estas satisfecho conmigo?-dijo enojado-soy el mas alto, soy guapo, soy millonario…como es que no te gusto? Como puedes odiar al gran Alfred Jones?

Parece que aun no lo sabes. Me disgusta todo sobre ti! Tu forma de ser, tu forma de andar, tu estúpido cabello, y porque ustedes son los únicos en toda la escuela que no usan el uniforme- dijo furiosamente frunciendo las cejas

Tomaste la medicina equivocada?- dijo Alfred perplejo

No he terminado de hablar- interrumpió, Alfred lo vio con indiferencia- Es una monstruosidad ver como tu grupo maneja a su placer toda la escuela y meterse con chicos débiles para su diversión ¡eso es lo peor¡- Alfred se quedo sin habla, estaba tan sorprendido, nunca antes en su vida le había hablado así

Tu…-trato de decir algo, pero fue interrumpido

¿quieres que te lo repita ahora mismo? En conjunto, Alfred Jones, odio todo sobre ti ¡odio todo!- grito, haciendo que Alfred de un respingo. Alfred se quedo un rato en shock, y después le agarro de los hombros al menos, haciendo que este soltara un gemido por la brusquedad- suéltame!- dijo apartándose bruscamente, y saliendo del baño

Porque no me quieres?...- con furia pateo la pared del baño, haciendo berrinche como niño pequeño. y cayo al suelo de rodillas, y se puso a llorar en silencio, arrepintiéndose de todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Bueno…y aquí acaba :3…he escrito el capitulo al apuro, así que si hay alguna falta ortográfica me disculpo O.O . la verdad es que he pasado muy ocupada, estudiando, para pruebas que ahora se le ocurre al profesor tomarnos todas las semanas XD**

**Y que les ha parecido?...dejen reviews, ayuden a la pobre familia de Arthur con un review OwO**

**Nos vemos el próximo capitulo, no olviden dejar reviews**

**Hasta la pasta~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola de nuevo, aquí vengo con el nuevo capítulo, el capitulo 4! Al fin! Me he demorado mucho…pido disculpas :3….me ha dado mucha pereza escribir…en especial con los largos deberes de matematicas que me mandaban en esta semana. Pero al fin lo he terminado XD. Muchas gracias por sus reviews en el anterior capitulo, me han animado mucho para escribir el cap 4**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya OwO…ni tampoco el dorama en el que este fic esta basado, se llama "Boys Over Flowers o Boys Before Flowers"**

**Creo que nada mas hay que decir…a leer!**

***-*….dejen reviews, para ayudar a Arthur**

**PD: aparición de nuevos personajes, y mas parejas secundarias! :D**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Alfred se levanto del suelo limpiándose las lágrimas que aun quedaban en su rostro, y se dirigió a lavarse la cara, para que nadie se diera cuenta de que había estado llorando…desde pequeños había sido tratado como un heredero de sus padres, siempre teniendo sirvientes chefs y choferes personales, sin nada de cuidados de su madre, cuando había nacido, vivió sus primeros 6 años con su madre, pero un día, esta la llevo a una gigantesca mansión, y lo dejo allí, junto a sus sirvientes, esa había sido la primera vez que había llorado, y lo que lo había cambiado, desde ese día, Alfred no volvió a ser el niño dulce y alegre que era. Veía a sus padres solo una vez al año, aunque su hermana mayor siempre le había acompañado, ella era hija de otro hombre, pero de su misma madre, su hermana se llamaba Elizabetha, el padre de su hermana era húngaro, pero ella siempre estuvo con el, hasta cuando se caso, con un austriaco. Alfred era agresivo, porque quería ocultar toda su soledad, quería ocultar sus sentimientos. Envidiaba a Antonio y Gilbert, quienes siempre estuvieron con sus padres. Sacudió la cabeza, mientras con su pañuelo se secaba el mojado rostro.- eso no me importa, soy el Hero- dijo tratando de borrar los recuerdos de su niñez de su mente, y salio del baño, ya la clase de educación física había terminado, y todos se habían ido.

Camino lentamente hasta llegar a su clase, la clase del BF4, era una clase privada, en vez de pupitres tenían sillones y mesas individuales, en el aula había una mini biblioteca. Y había una pizarra táctil, y televisiones. Era una sala digna de millonarios…o eso es lo que Alfred siempre decía.

Cogió sus cosas, y salio para irse a su casa, había llamado a su limosina para que lo recogieran, al salir del pasillo, Alfred vio un llamativo cartel. Se acerco a leerlo, y enseguida su cara mostro una gran sonrisa- perfecto…es mi oportunidad!- dijo al leer el cartel, el cual decía "paseo de año escolar, crucero por 5 países europeos (Francia Inglaterra España Alemania e Italia) Costo del viaje: $300.000, para segundo y tercer año"

Arthur salio de la escuela casi corriendo, pasaba desapercibido, caminaba rápidamente hasta llegar al restaurante donde trabajaba. Al llegar entro rápidamente, sin fijarse que casi se choca con un chico mas bajito que el, y parecido a Lovino, pero con cabello mas claro

Vee- dijo el chico asustado, retrocediendo, Arthur lo miro sorprendido por las similitudes con Lovino

Q…que te paso Lovino?- dijo Arthur viendo al chico, y acercándose, pero este retrocedía mas

No soy yo!- grito Lovino desde la cocina, y después salio de allí., y se paro a lado del chico

Quien es?- pregunto Arthur mientras miraba al chico de pies a cabeza

Es mi hermano menor, somos gemelos, el se llama Feliciano- dijo simplemente, cruzándose de brazos.

Nunca me dijiste que tenias un gemelo-el ingles le extendió la mano al chico- soy Arthur…- Feliciano tomo su mano alegremente, saludándole

Ciao, me llamo Feliciano, dime Feli-

Ya ya…mucha emoción, recuerden que estamos en el trabajo, joder- dijo Lovino mirando de reojo a Feliciano. Arthur fue a la cocina por su delantal, y un trapo para limpiar las mesas…o fingir hacerlo. El tiempo pasaba en silencio. Hasta que los tres se sentaron en una mesa al ver que no había clientela.

Vee~ y de donde eres Arthur?- dijo Feli curiosamente

Soy de Inglaterra…vine acá este año- contesto mientras doblaba servilletas, tratando de hacer alguna forma

Vee…tu estudias en BW School?- pregunto Feliciano entusiasmado

Si, el estudia ahí- contesto Lovino, mientras se sentía apartado de la conversación

Vee~ que bien! Mi novio estudia ahí!- dijo Feliciano contento, Arthur razono sus palabras…novio…ese chico era homosexual! Arthur le vio extrañado- vas a ir al viaje escolar vee?

Viaje escolar?- dijo Lovino poniendo atención a la conversación entre su hermano y su amigo

No tengo plata…ese viaje vale mas que mi casa- dijo enojado

Como es posible que un viaje cueste mas que una casa!?- dijo Lovino alterado- todos los estudiantes irán?-

No, yo no voy- dijo en un tono de voz cansado

Y entonces que vas a hacer? Es un mes de vacaciones no?- dijo Lovino sorprendido

Si…supongo que pasare en casa- suspiro- voy a trabajar duro para ganar dinero

Vee! Mi novio me invito a su casa en california, dijo que puedo invitar a quien quiera!- dijo feli mientras los otros dos lo miraban sorprendidos…en verdad, su novio debía estar muy loco por el para hacer eso

Iremos! Dijo Lovino mientras le codeaba a Arthur para que accediera- después de todo, te quedaras en casa ¿no?. Arthur asintió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

Al día siguiente en el aeropuerto, Alfred y Francis caminaban de un lado a otro, ambos esperando a alguien especial para ellos

Alfred- llamo Gilbert- esperas a alguien también?

Ah, esperar que?- dijo haciéndose el despreocupado- ya que tenemos que tomas un largo vuelo de avión, tengo que hacer suficiente ejercicio primero- Antonio se rio ante las palabras de su amigo

Pero, ¿Por qué insistes en ir con el resto de estudiantes esta vez?- dijo intentando que Alfred se delatara-¿no deseas utilizar tu jet privado y no sufrir todo esto?- Alfred se puso nervioso

Esto es un viaje escolar- se rio nerviosamente, mientras veía como Francis seguía caminando de un lado a otro- no es así Francis?- dijo sonriéndole al francés. El cual se detuvo y lo miro

Que?- dijo sin haber puesto atención a la anterior conversación

Kesesesese, vámonos!- dijo señalando su reloj, ya era hora de partida. Alfred camino enojado, y después miro todo el lugar

Ah, por que no viene ese chico?- dijo en un suspiro, y después avanzo, junto a los otros, mientras Francis se desviaba a otro lado en busca de una persona especial para el. Y lo diviso, venia con un una maleta, y con un osito en sobre esta. Era un chico de pelo rubio claro, un poco ondulado, tenia ojos un tanto violetas, y un mechón anti gravedad. Al verlo Francis se acerco rápidamente a el, y lo abrazo.

Bonjour petit matthew- dijo acariciando los cabellos del chico

Hola Francis- dijo el otro recibiendo el abrazo. Y después se sonrieron, Francis llevo la maleta de matthew, mientras este llevaba a su oso. Y caminaban hasta el avión donde irían hacia Europa. Ya dentro del avión, Alfred estaba muy nervioso, a cada rato se movía, y no paraba de mirar por la ventana. Antonio y Gilbert coqueteaban con unas azafatas, y Francis conversaba con matthew. De repente, el teléfono de Alfred comenzó a sonar, Alfred desesperado contesto el teléfono lo mas rápido posible.

Alo?- dijo mientras no dejaba de mover la mano. Una azafata se le acerco

Perdóneme señor. Lo siento, pero no puede utilizar el teléfono a bordo- dijo la chica amablemente, Alfred le viro los ojos, y la ignoro

q…que?- dijo Alfred por el teléfono- ¿A dónde se fue el?- dijo casi en un grito, pero controlando su voz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-. -..

Al llegar a california, Lovino y Arthur cogieron un bote de pesca, para ir a pescar la cena, aunque el novio de Lovino, un hombre alto, rubio de ojos azules, y muy fuerte, llamado Ludwig les había dicho que sus sirvientes prepararían la cena. Pero ambos amigos eran mas tercos que un caballo, y se fueron a pescar, en medio del gigantesco mar. Ya habían pescado una gran variedad de peces, así que se durmieron un rato, disfrutando del sonido del mar. Pero se oyó un pito de un barco a lo lejos

Oye, chico de tintorería- dijo alguien por un altavoz, la voz le pertenecía al americano- ah, oye, puedes oírme? Plebeyo?- Arthur frunció las cejas, al igual que Lovino, y ambos despertaron de su siesta

¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Arthur aun cansado- Lovino…¿estaba soñando ahora?- dijo aun cansado, sin abrir los ojos. Lovino con pereza se levanto.

Creo que no estas soñando-dijo mientras bostezaba largamente

Pero sigo oyendo la irritante voz de ese chico- se quejo Arthur, mientras abría sus verdes ojos, y diviso un gran barco, mas bien un crucero. Arthur lo señalo sorprendido. En la borda del barco estaban sus compañeros de clases, y el BF4. Quienes se reían

Oi que el plebeyo fue a california…mírate nada mas- dijo riendo

Hey! ¿Por qué están ustedes aquí?- dijo enojado- no se supone que irían a Europa?

Hemos ido allí muchas veces, ya nos aburre- dijo Alfred sonriendo- y Gilbert me recomendó este lugar- abrazo por el hombro al alvino, quien saludo a Arthur alegremente- no crees que es una coincidencia? No tenia ni idea de que estuvieras aquí Artie! El Hero si que tiene suerte!- dijo poniendo una mano en su cintura.

Entonces continúen por su propio camino- dijo hastiado de aquel hombre, mientras Lovino dormía ignorando la conversación, pero alguien tenia la mirada sobre el italiano, es era Antonio del BF4.

Ese barco esta hecho solo de madera…estarás bien?- sonrió al ver la cara indecisa de Arthur

Aunque sea pequeño, es muy resistente!- le grito enojado- no es asunto tuyo!

En serio?...no te ahogaras incluso si se vuelca ¿sabes nadar verdad?- Arthur trago saliva, nadar era lo único que no podía hacer, además de cocinar- entonces nos marchamos!- grito Alfred alegremente, mientras el barco prendía viaje, y hacia que el agua del mar se agitara, haciendo que el barco donde estaban Lovino y Arthur se empezara a mecer. Y el agua salpico a los dos.

Que diablos le pasa a ese maldito bastardo!- dijo Lovino empapado

Tu…idiota Alfred!- grito Arthur mientras se cubría del agua con los brazos- Alfred!- grito Arthur enojado, mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio, y el crucero avanzaba hasta el puerto. Así que el bote donde ellos estaban también se dirigió hacia el puerto. Ya era muy tarde, ya eran las 8:00 de la noche, y hacia micho frio, Arthur y Lovino estaba temblando por el frio, además de que estaban mojados. Y ahí los estaban esperando todos los de la escuela…en especial Alfred…

Arthur entro a lado de Lovino, ambos muertos de frio e ira. Al llegar al lugar donde estaba el BF4, vio a Francis cogido de la mano con un chico de pelo rubio claro, ojos violetas, y era muy lindo, sintió una opresión en su corazón. El chico le vio, y le sonrió amablemente, mientras Francis conversaba con los demás del BF4, y no se daba cuenta de su presencia. Cuando Francis se fijo en Arthur le sonrió y le saludo, Arthur bajo la mirada

Vámonos- dijo Arthur a su amigo quien estaba raramente callado, solo estaba cruzado de brazos y con cara de pocos amigos. Lovino le siguió a Arthur sin decir nada, mientras caminaban hacia la calle para coger un taxi que los llevara hasta la casa del novio de Feliciano. La casa que aun no veían, pero algo o alguien los molesto

Oye cejas!- dijo Alfred en tono infantil parándose frente de Arthur

Quien es ese idiota?- dijo Lovino desinteresado, mientras ponía una mueca de fastidio

Y ahora que!?- grito Arthur hastiado

Honestamente estas muy contento de verme aquí ¿verdad?- dijo ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo- dime, te aburrías mucho en aquel barco de madera?

Yo era muy feliz hasta que te vi- dijo Arthur mordiendo las palabras

Ya no importa, ya que eres una estudiante de la escuela, ven a la fiesta si quieres, tu amiguito también puede venir- dijo entregándole una invitación, la cual Arthur no acepto, pero Lovino de la curiosidad la cogió, y Alfred se giro para regresar donde sus amigos

Aunque no se donde es, ¡no tengo ninguna intención de ir!- le grito, haciendo que Alfred parara su caminata, y Arthur empezó a toser. Lo cual hizo que Alfred sonriera, pero se desvaneció cuando vio que Francis se acercaba a Arthur.

Hay una fiesta de bienvenida hoy, para matthew. Será divertido, deber ir mon amour- dijo sonriéndole, Lovino se escondió detrás de Arthur al ver al francés. – vendrás verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa coqueta, y después se retiro.

Si, iré…definitivamente iré- dijo Arthur embobado. Y después sacudió la cabeza

Parecía un pervertido- dijo Lovino en un susurro. Alfred pestañeo seguidamente al ver el escenario- oye Arthur, ya llame a un taxi para que venga a vernos, mientras veías embobado a ese pervertido..-dijo riéndose al ver la sonrojada cara del ingles

Yo no estaba viendo a ese wine bastard!- dijo en su defensa, y después se dirigió a la calle. Mientras Lovino lo seguía, burlándose de el.

Que bonito- dijo Antonio viendo como el italiano casi pasaba por su lado, y no le tomaba en cuenta. Solto un suspiro.

Que te pasa Antonio?- pregunto Gilbert mientras abrazaba a matthew por el hombro

Nada~-dijo mientras veía como aquel chico subía a un taxi junto con el que Alfred siempre molestaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-

Al llegar a casa del alemán, Arthur y Lovino casi se desmayan de la impresión, ya que no era una casa de verano como la llamaba Ludwig, era una mega mansión de verano, con una gran piscina, un bonito y grande jardín, y la casa era gigantesca. De la casa salio Feliciano corriendo a abrazar a Lovino

Fratello!- grito Feli mientras se abalanzaba a abrazar a su hermano, y de la casa salía un calmado Ludwig tomando ¿cerveza?...si era cerveza

Hola- dijo Arthur al alemán, el cual parecía ser muy serio.

Hallo- saludo el rubio – pasen a la casa, hay que prepararse para la fiesta, Feliciano les ha comprado ropa- dijo el alemán "amablemente". Lovino vio asombrado a su hermano, mientras el alemán entraba a la casa

Como compraste ropa? No tenemos dinero y tu andas gastándolo en compras?- dijo un tanto enojado

Vee…es el dinero de Ludwig, el me dijo que debía comprar algo para la fiesta- dijo algo tímido- bueno, entremos- dijo jalando a los dos tsunderes dentro de la casa…mansión. Ambos al ver la casa…mansión se sorprendieron aun mas, era hermosa, el piso era de madera, y habían unas gigantescas gradas en forma de caracol, y un bar. La sala era gigante, y habían muchas puertas. Feliciano los llevo a una habitación donde había mucha ropa, y trajes de gala

Wow!- dijo Arthur asombrado, era como casi toda una boutique.

Escojan- dijo Feliciano felizmente, mientras veía como Arthur y su hermano evaluaban la ropa, y veían muchos trajes. Al final, Lovino escogió un smoking café obscuro y una camisa verde, lo cual hacia juego con sus ojos, y una corbata café un poco mas clara que el traje, junto a unos zapatos del mismo color. Se veía muy elegante, y Arthur tenia un smoking blanco con una camisa negra, y corbata celeste, y unos zapatos negros, lo cual se le veía muy hermoso. Ambos salieron de la habitación, ya listos, y vieron a Feliciano y Ludwig también listos, les estaban esperando en la puerta de la casa. Feliciano tenia un smoking negro y una camisa verde, con zapatos negros, y no llevaba corbata, mientras Ludwig llevaba un smoking negro con camisa azul y zapatos negros, y corbata azul, lo cual combinaba con sus ojos

Ya vámonos- dijo Ludwig mientras salían de casa

Se olvidan de ore-sama! –grito alguien quien bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad, Arthur lo reconoció, y se quedo estático, era Gilbert Beilschdmit del BF4.

Oh no…- dijo Arthur cuando el albino lo vio-

Pero si es el cejotas! Pensé que no irías a la fabulosa fiesta- dijo el albino poniendo su brazo en el hombro del mas bajo.

Quítate!- dijo enfurecido- voy a ir solo porque me han invitado 2 veces- dijo enojado

Burder deja de molestar- dijo el alemán seriamente

Burder!?- gritaron el italiano y el ingles al unísono

Este bastardo es tu hermano!?- dijo Lovino

Este abusa personas es tu hermano!?- dijo Arthur

Abusa que? Vee?- dijo Feliciano

Yo no abuso de nadie!-dijo Gilbert mientras caminaba hacia su limusina

Mejor ya vámonos- dijo Ludwig masajeándose las sienes. Todos subieron a la limusina, y esta se puso en marcha hasta la casa de Alfred, la cual era el doble de grande que la de Gilbert, parecía un castillo. Arthur y Lovino fueron los primeros en bajarse, asombrados de la gigantesca mansión, a la cual entraron rápidamente, y en el salón principal, estaba toda la gente, ese salón era gigantesco, el piso era de mármol, y tenia diseños realmente extravagantes. Gilbert apenas entro fue corriendo a donde estaba el BF4 reunido, junto a matthew, y Feliciano se fue a quien sabe donde con Ludwig, y dejaron a los dos pobres e indefensos tsunderes a su suerte. Arthur y Lovino se sentaron en una mesa. Ambos con cara de pocos amigos, mientras veían como los demás en la fiesta bailaban.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kesesesese, el fabuloso yo ha llegado!- dijo abrazando a Antonio, quien estaba a lado de Francis y Alfred, todos conversando

Por que has llegado tarde?- pregunto Antonio mientras tomaba vino felizmente

El novio de mi hermano invito a su gemelo a mi casa, y su gemelo invito a una persona a mi casa! Y ni se imaginan quien es?

Quien? Quien es?- dijo Alfred entusiasmado

No sabia que Feli tenia hermanos- dijo Antonio curioso

Si lo tiene, yo hoy me entere, se llama Lovino, y el que estaba en mi casa era el cejotas, Arthur Kirkland- al decir esto Alfred casi escupió el vino que bebía

Que!? Arthur?- dijo sosteniendo del cuello de la camisa al albino

Si, esta con su amiguito en esa mesa- dijo sonriéndole mientras señalaba la mesa en la que estaban los dos amigos.

Hahahaha…ire a…-Alfred se detuvo cuando dos chicas se pararon al frente de el

Señor jones…quisiera bailar conmigo?- dijo una de estas, era el grupo de las bellezas de BW School. Y ese era Angie, la jefa del grupo

Pero ahori…- se quedo mudo al ver como Francis se paraba frente a Arthur, y le pedia bailar, el ingles lo dudo un poco, pero finalmente acepto. Alfred apretó los puños.- si – contesto mientras cogía a la chica y la llevaba al centro de la pista, y se ponía a bailar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No se como se baila este tipo de danzas- dijo Arthur avergonzado

Yo te guiare amour- dijo el francés mientras cogía su mano la una mano del ingles y la juntaba con la suya, y la otra la ponía sobre su hombro.- debes tomar esta posición.- y después dirigía su mano a la cintura del ingles- y yo debo tener esta- dijo en tono lujurioso. Arthur asintió, y comenzaron a bailar. Una melodía delicada, el francés podía ser muy amable, tanto que Arthur al bailar con el se sentía en las nubes, estaba perdido, simplemente sentía las vueltas al rato de bailar.

Antonio dejo su copa de vino vacía sobre la mesa, y se despidió de Gilbert, quien conversaba con algunas chicas, y fijo su mirada en el Italiano, quien bebía agua, mientras veía a todo el mundo bailar, inclusive su mejor amigo.

Hola~- dijo Antonio frente a Lovino el cual lo miro fijamente

Quien coño eres tu?- dijo el chico poniendo mueca de asco

Soy Antonio Fernández- sonrió dulcemente

Del BF4?- Antonio asintió – muérete- dijo en tono árido- los del BF4 son de lo peor. Abusones.

Y si te doy un tomate…aceptarías bailar?- dijo ofreciéndole el rojo fruto. Lovino trago sliva, y se relamió los labios.- que dices tomatito?

En primera, no me digas tomatito!, y en segunda, solo si me das toda una cesta de tomates- dijo mientas se cruzaba de piernas

Esta bien!- dijo sonriendo y extendiéndole la mano

No tomare tu mano, bastardo- dijo enojado, y se levanto, mientras se dirigía a la pista, la canción anterior ya había culminado, y Arthur ya había terminado de bailar. El ingles se fue a su asiento, mientras veía como Francis le ofrecía bailar a Matthew, no es que el estuviese celoso, no, pero, aquello le molesto. Arthur salio de la casa, todos estaban felices ahí adentro, Francis bailaba con Matthew, Alfred de seguro ya se habría puesto a bailar con Angie, o cualquiera del grupo de esta, Lovino con Antonio…incluso el tenia pareja. Camino furiosamente por todo el lugar, había una gigantesca piscina ahí. La mala suerte le jugaba una mala pasada. Una abeja se le acerco, Arthur trato de alejarla, retrocediendo un poco, le tenia fobia a los insectos, pero en uno de sus intentos de alejar a la abeja, se tropezó inútilmente, y cayo a la piscina. No sabia nadar

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -**

**REVIEWS?**

**Hasta aquí llega el cuarto capitulo…¿Quién salvara a Arthur?...descubranlo en el próximo ****capitulo deeeee ¡mi live in the new School!...ok no :3. Este capitulo lo **he escrito rapidamente, así que si hay alguna falta ortográfica me disculpo OwO .La verdad es que he pasado muy ocupada, con deberes cofcofmatematicascofcof….si les ha gustado el cap dejen reviews, si no, dejen reviews, si quieren que el próximo capitulo salga pronte dejen reviews, si quieren comer dejen reviews…los reviews lo son todo XD…ok, mucha insistencia, en fin DEJEN REVIEWS :D

Espero que les haya gustado…y mi típica frase:

Hasta la pasta~!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos y todas! He vuelto –me he tardado mucho- **

Muchas gracias por sus reviews en el anterior capitulo, me han animado mucho

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya OwO…ni tampoco el dorama en el que este fic está basado, se llama "Boys Over Flowers o Boys Before Flowers"

Creo que nada mas hay que decir por este capítulo…a leer!

*o*….dejen reviews, para dar ánimos a la joven autora XD

PD: creo que no hay nada que decir…

**(≧****ヮ****)(****ヮ****)(****ヮ****)(****ヮ****)(****ヮ****)(****ヮ****)(****ヮ****)(****ヮ****)(****ヮ****)(****ヮ****)(****ヮ****)**

Alfred salio de la fiesta, no tenia ánimos de bailar con nadie ni estar con nadie, además, había visto que el ingles había salido también, así que decidió salir a dar un paseo por el jardín de su casa. Mientras caminaba tranquilamente por los extensos jardines de su mansión, Alfred empezó a oír los gritos de ayuda de alguien, la voz le sonó conocida, y enseguida pensó en Arthur, fue corriendo en toda su fase heroica hacia donde provenían los llamados de auxilio, y vio el terrible escenario, Arthur estaba luchando por no ahogarse en la gran piscina de 3 metros de profundidad.

Arthur!- grito al verlo, el ingles estaba desesperado. Alfred se lanzo a la piscina heroicamente, y nado hasta donde estaba Arthur, pero Arthur ya se había dejado de mover, Alfred se desespero, y nado rápidamente a su rescate y lo jalo hasta el borde, en el cual lo saco del agua, y después el también, y se arrodilla a lado de Arthur, quien estaba todo mojado, acaricio su rostro frio

Arthur!- dijo mientras se ponía sobre él, y le hacía presión en el pecho, en un intento de primeros auxilios, estaba desesperado, al borde de las lagrimas- espero que no me golpee al despertar…-dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al de Arthur. Y acariciaba sus suaves labios. Alfred estaba desesperado por besar a Arthur, aunque lo haría como excusa de primeros auxilios. Rozo sus labios suavemente, antes de por fin unirlos a los del ingles. Y empezó a darle respiración boca a boca. Mientras la multitud iba llegando, los primeros en llegar fue el BF4, acompañados de Matthew, Ludwig y los hermanos italianos. Al llegar todos se vieron sorprendidos de la escena.- Arthur!- grito nuevamente esperando que el nombrado despertara. Arthur abrió sus ojos lentamente, y vio al americano, quien lo sonrió, y después vio como este se acercaba, y le daba un beso, esta vez ya no era para darle respiración boca a boca. Arthur abrió los ojos como platos, y trato de alejar al chico de obres azules. Y cuando este lo soltó. Arthur lo miro enfurecido, ese chico le había robado su primer beso. Mientras se daba cuenta de que no estaba solo, toda la escuela lo veía. Arthur vio como el americano sonreía, así que le pego un puñetazo al chico, por ser atrevido, una cosa era que le de respiración boca a boca, porque estaba inconsciente, y otra es que lo haya besado cuando estaba consciente. Se paro con algo de dificultad, estaba mareado.

Eres una escoria.- dijo enojado, mientras se retiraba de ahí, bajo la mirada de todos, y se dirigía a cualquier lugar, no tenia rumbo exacto. Alfred sonrió para sí mismo, y recordó el beso que le dio a Arthur, y después vio a los del BF4, quienes le sonreían, y lo felicitaban por su logro, mientras las chicas se habían quedado atónitas.

Lo lograste tío- dijo el español felizmente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Arthur regreso a casa un día después del incidente, Lovino lo había ido a dejar, y era domingo, lo que significaba, que el día siguiente regresaría a clases…

Al entrar a casa saludo a sus padres, y a Peter, y se fue directo a su habitación, en la cual lo primero que hizo fue lanzarse a la cama, y abrazar su peluche de unicornio, mientras trataba de olvidar todo lo sucedido en aquella fiesta. Poco a poco fue cayendo en brazos del Morfeo, quedándose dormido, hasta el día siguiente.

Arthur! Levántate!- gritaba su madre detrás de la puerta- ya tienes que ir al colegio!- dijo dando golpes a la puerta, Arthur se despertó rápidamente al oír a su madre. Así que se levanto, y se empezó a vestir inconscientemente, y después salio de su cuarto, ya listo para ir al colegio, lo único que le faltaba eran ánimos

No quiero ir- dijo en un susurro, mientras tomaba té.

Tienes que ir, o sino perderás la beca- dijo su padre seriamente, quien le había escuchado

I know dad…I know- dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa- me voy, llegare tarde- dijo mientras cogía su maleta

No quieres que te vaya a dejar Artie?- dijo su padre extrañado por los ánimos de su hijo ese día, quien no había discutido con Peter, ni siquiera lo había tomado en cuenta, y eso que Peter se había sentado a su lado

No, iré caminando. Bye mom, dad…Peter- dijo mientras salía de la casa, y dejaba a su familia confusa

Me ha llamado Peter…- dijo el pequeño anonado

Que le pasara?- dijo la madre preocupada, mientras acariciaba el cabello de Peter.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.

Alfred había pasado sonriendo todo ese día, cada vez que se acordaba del beso que le había dado a Arthur cuando este abrió los ojos.

Oye Al…-dijo Gilbert poniendo una mano el hombro del americano- ya es recreo, vámonos a algún lugar- dijo aburrido.

Vayan ustedes, el Hero va a ir a investigar algo- dijo con aura de emoción

Y ahora que irá a hacer…-dijo Matthew, quien también estaba en el salón, estaba al lado de Francis, y Antonio.

Yo iré con mon petit Matthew a jugar hockey.-dijo Francis sonriente.

Te acompañamos!- dijeron Gilbert y Antonio al mismo tiempo

Está bien, vayan a jugar Hockey, yo iré a ver una cosa, y después voy yo también a jugar- dijo Alfred mientras salía del salón, casi corriendo, hacia un lugar desconocido, pero al mismo rato conocido. El lugar al que Arthur siempre iba, a la terraza de la escuela. Alfred fue corriendo hasta allá, con esperanza de encontrar ahí al chico de obres verdes. Pero al llegar, lo único que vio allí fue un pequeño cuaderno, el cual estaba abierto, lo que significaba que si Arthur andaba por ahí, el cuaderno debía pertenecerle, o seria de algún otro estudiante?

Alfred se acerco al pequeño cuaderno, y lo reviso, tenía el nombre del chico ingles en la primera hoja, así que era de él. Alfred lo reviso, era de matemáticas, así que se puso a ojear hoja por hoja, y al final, cansado de ver tantos números, vio la hoja final del cuaderno, y apretó los puños tenia escritas las siglas "F.B~" lo cual no significaba facebook, eran las siglas de Francis Bonnefoy. Alfred lanzo el cuaderno al suelo, y salio de allí, estaba de mal humor, en ese instante, era capaz de matar a alguien. Mientras caminaba hacia el salón del BF4, un chico menor a él, paso rozando su hombro, sin darse cuenta. Alfred sonrió cínicamente, y se volteo, para agarrar del hombro al chico, y empujarlo contra la pared

Que te sucede!?- dijo el chico respirando con dificultad debido al golpe, el amigo del chico estaba viendo la escena aterrorizado, sabia quien era ese rubio con el que su amigo haba chocado sin querer- Señor Alfred Jones…-dijo asustado, mientras el rubio lo cogía del cuello de la camisa

Me has tocado el hombro- dijo viéndole con furia

Eh…-el chico se puso a temblar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arthur iba caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos de la escuela, conversando con Emma, la cual siempre le animaba. Cuando de repente, algo cayó desde el piso de arriba, eran unos lentes, los cuales eran redondos, y se hicieron pedazos al tocar el suelo

Q…que fue eso?- tartamudeo Emma, Arthur se quedo atónito

Que ha ocurrido?- se escucharon gritos desde el segundo piso del instituto

Allí!- se oyó otro grito. Arthur y Emma vieron como mucha gente corría para el segundo piso, a ver lo que ocurría

Será otra vez con el señor Alfred?- dijo un chico entre la multitud que subía corriendo

No…-pensó Arthur- no puede ser que se estén metiendo nuevamente con Alfred!- dijo preocupado, mientras corría hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido

Pobre chico…-oyó que decía Emma entre la multitud, Arthur paso al frente, empujando a las personas, para poder ver lo que ocurría, había perdido de vista a Emma. Arthur vio horrorizado como un chico que parecía ser de octavo grado, 5 años menor que Alfred, era tirado al suelo por este. Y después Alfred le pisaba el cuello.

Di algo!- exigió el americano, quien era indistinguible en esos momentos.

¡Lo siento! Por favor perdóneme!- rogo el chico mientras lloraba, después de todo, solo tenía 12 años.

¿Lo siento…?- dijo arrogante- ¿¡crees que es suficiente por haberme tocado el hombro!?- grito mientras aplastaba mas al chico

Lo lamento, lo lamento- decía el chico entre sollozos

Deja de sentirlo ¡maldito bastardo!- grito mientras lo pateaba

Alfred! Ya basta!- grito Gilbert quien raramente estaba preocupado

Vas a matarlo!- dijo Antonio aterrorizado

Alfred volteo a verlos, y sonrió infantilmente como siempre- cállate- le dijo en tono infantil.- su muerte no cambiaría nada. Arthur trago saliva

Esta loco- murmuro Gilbert

Ahora nada puede pararlo…ha caído nuevamente- dijo Antonio

Que están mirando todos ustedes!- dijo refiriéndose a toda la gente que los rodeaba, viendo el pleito- interesante ¿verdad? niño- dijo refiriéndose al mejor amigo del chico que estaba pisoteando- los del BF4 siempre organizamos los juegos- se acerco lentamente al chico, mientras todos los que estaban ahí salían corriendo. El chico retrocedía a medida que Alfred se acercaba, y Alfred reía con su típica risa de héroe

Sonríe- dijo o más bien ordeno, el chiquillo estaba jadeando del miedo- vamos, sonríe- dijo Alfred en tono infantil. El chico hizo caso, y sonrió fingidamente- bien, bonita sonrisa- dijo Alfred también sonriendo, y después le pego una cachetada al chico, tirándolo al suelo. Arthur cerró los ojos, para ya no ver nada mas, no quería ver como Alfred maltrataba a ese niño. El estadounidense cogió una silla que estaba ahí, y la alzo, para lanzársela al chico, pero algo o alguien lo detuvo

Ya es suficiente!- grito una voz algo bajita, pero audible para Alfred. Arthur abrió los ojos, y vio como Matthew se ponía en frente del niño, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo. Alfred lo miro con los ojos abiertos como platos

Apártate- le dijo suavemente

No lo hare! Deja ya esta locura!- dijo enojado, como muy pocas veces lo hacia

Detente!- grito Arthur desde las escaleras, junto a la multitud quienes observaban todo con pánico

Si no te apartas también tu pagaras esto!- dijo lanzando la silla, la cual por suerte, no golpeo a los dos individuos, pero rompió la ventana, y todos los vidrios volaron, uno haciendo un pequeño rasguño en el rostro del canadiense. Alfred se retiro, sin decir nada.

Alguien que me ayude- dijo Matthew, todos se acercaron a ayudarle a llevar a los dos chicos a la enfermería

Arthur…que le ha pasado?- dijo Emma igual de asustada y confundida que Arthur

No lo sé…es la primera vez que le he visto tan fuera de sí… por eso, no me atreví a meterme en la pelea

Si Matthew no hubiese intervenido…quien sabe que hubiese pasado- dijo Emma tristemente. Ambos salieron, para ya ir a casa, ya era hora de salida

Se enoja con cualquiera…debe estar pasándole algo- dijo pensativo

Ah! Ahí está!- dijo Emma señalando una limusina blanca que se parqueaba en frente de ellos

Hey Arthur, que tal si hacemos deberes de matemáticas juntos en mi casa?- dijo Emma algo sonrojada. Arthur se acordó de su cuaderno de matemáticas, no lo tenía en su maleta

Ah! Rayos!- dijo golpeándose la cabeza- im sorry Emma, tengo que ir a ver mi cuaderno, se me ha olvidado en la terraza!- dijo mientras salía corriendo

Arthur…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Arthur abrió la puerta de la terraza, y entro corriendo, ahí diviso su cuaderno- aquí esta!- dijo sonriendo, pero después su expresión alegre cambio, cuando vio que no estaba solo en la terraza, ahí estaba Alfred, apoyado en la pared, sonriendo de lado

Hello- dijo simplemente el chico del mechón anti gravedad

Me…me has sorprendido- dijo Arthur nervioso- ¿que estás haciendo aquí?- "o no…esta comportándose muy raro" dijo Arthur para sus adentros, "esos ojos son los de un loco"- ah, yo olvide mi cuaderno de matemáticas aquí- dijo agachándose para recoger el cuaderno, y cuando se levanto, Alfred se acerco, y lo acorralo con sus brazos, cerrando la puerta, y provocando que el cuaderno de Arthur caiga nuevamente

Vas a conseguir que me vuelva loco- dijo acercando su rostro al del ingles, Arthur lo miraba asustado

¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dijo en una mescla de furia y temor- apártate o me enfadare- Alfred no le hizo caso- pediré ayuda! Solo tengo que gritar

Grita si quieres, nadie vendrá…no hay nadie en esta escuela que se atreva a oponerse a mi- sonrió mientras acercaba mas su rostro- ni siquiera los profesores

Francis y Matthew son diferentes!- dijo removiéndose un poco, intentando liberarse

Cállate! Ellos no saben nada! Ya les enseñare en su debido momento…pero primero tu- dijo en un tono agresivo

¿Qué te he hecho?- grito Arthur- yo no he hecho nada!

Cállate!- grito mientras lanzaba un golpe, con suerte Arthur volteo el rostro, y lo esquivo, siendo la puerta la que lo recibió, el golpe, provoco que la madera de la puerta se hundiera, Alfred ya no controlaba su fuerza. Arthur comenzó a temblar, y rogar por su vida, y se tapo la boca.

¿Entendido?- dijo el americano nuevamente con tono infantil, mientras se lamia la mano

NO!- Arthur aprovecho ese momento para salir huyendo de la terraza, abrió la puerta rápidamente, y se dispuso a correr sin mirar atrás. Alfred sonrió, y empezó a caminar, siguiendo a Arthur

Alguien! Ayúdenme!- gritaba Arthur, mientras corría lo más rápido posible, y bajaba las gradas, pero se tropezó, y cayó al suelo, maldecía su suerte, se había torcido el tobillo, y no podía levantarse, y empezó a oír pasos cerca, los pasos de Alfred, quien se acercaba sonriendo cínicamente. Arthur logro virarse, y trato de sentarse, pero Alfred ya estaba parado a centímetros de el

Es por tu culpa- dijo el estadounidense, mientras se acercaba más

Detente! Aléjate!- grito Arthur, mientras trataba de alejarse más a medida que el otro se acercaba, pero Alfred no le hacía caso- no! Stupid, no te me acerques!- dijo arrastrándose más para atrás, pero Alfred se puso en cuatro sobre el.- NO!- dijo alejándolo, tratando de quitarlo de encima suyo, pero Alfred fue acercando su rostro, para besar al ingles, pero este alejo su rostro con sus manos- suéltame Alfred!- dijo sollozando- déjame ya! Déjame!- trato de alejarlo con la mano, pero Alfred se la cogió, puso sus manos sobre su cabeza, impidiéndole moverse, y después se quito la corbata, y las ato. Alfred acerco su rostro, y beso al ingles, quien cerraba fuertemente los puños.

Vas a aprender con quien te metes- Invadió su cavidad bucal, adentrando su lengua, y jugando con la inglesa, mientras este no le correspondía, así que Alfred se enfado mas, y zafó la corbata del menor, mientras zafaba lo botones de la camisa, y repartía besos por su cuello, el ingles gimió levemente cuando Alfred mordió su cuello, dejando marcas. Alfred empezó a repartir besos por el torso blanquizco del chico, dejando marcas por todo su cuerpo, y estimulando sus pezones, pero cuando iba a zafar el botón de su pantalón, Arthur hablo.

Basta ya…Alfred- dijo con la voz quebrada, estaba llorando- por favor…no…no lo hagas- dijo mientras sus lágrimas mojaban el piso, y empezaba a sollozar. Fue ahí cuando Alfred se dio cuenta del error que cometió. Acaricio el cabello del ingles, para calmarlo-

No voy a hacerte nada- dijo mirándolo dulcemente, mientras le desataba las manos- así que no llores- le abrazo dulcemente, y le dio un beso en la mejilla- no te hare nada…ya no llores Artie- dijo en tono dulce, mientras acariciaba los cabellos del chico, y después lo beso en la frente, y se retiro, dejando a Arthur solo. Arthur se vistió, su cuerpo estaba caliente, pero al mismo tiempo frio. Trato de regresar lo más rápido posible a su casa, cuando llego, su madre lo recibió, y le vio espantada

Arthur! Que le ha sucedido a tu uniforme?- dijo viendo que estaba arrugado, y la camisa no tenia algunos botones, el pantalón estaba rasgado, y había manchas de sangre en el cuello de la camisa

Me caí- dijo Arthur tratando de ser convincente

Te caíste?- dijo su padre

Oye, te ves bien mal- dijo Peter detrás de su madre

Bobo, que descuidado eres- dijo su padre a modo de burla, para alegrar a su hijo, sabía que estaba sufriendo, y no solo era una caída

Con permiso- dijo retirándose, y yendo a su habitación. Al llegar cerró la puerta con seguro, y se acostó en su cama.-¿Qué le ha pasado?- dijo abrazando su peluche de unicornio- estaba contento esta mañana…no puedo entender en que piensa- dijo mientras algunas lagrimas caían sobre su almohada- estaba aterrado…era tan fuerte, forcejaba con todas mis fuerzas, pero no pude contra él, no podía ni moverme…Alfred no era el de siempre, nunca le he tenido miedo a nadie- se puso a llorar, todo era tan confuso para él, al final se había quedado dormido

**(≧****ヮ****)(****ヮ****)(****ヮ****)(****ヮ****)(****ヮ****)(****ヮ****)(****ヮ****)(****ヮ****)(****ヮ****)(****ヮ****)(****ヮ****)**

**Y aquí acaba el capitulo 5 –¡no me maten!- bueno…desde ahora empezara el UsUk que tanto querían! Kesesesese –me he demorado mucho-**

**Gracias por leer y por los reviews! Les agradezco mucho *(´****ヮ****`)~***

**En cuanto al FrUk…se supone que el trama es de un triangulo amoroso XD así que no puedo quitar el fruk…además… (.●´****﹏****`●.) Yo adoro el fruk, es mi paring favorita XD pero también me gusta el UsUk, así que solo diré que la pareja principal de este fic es UsUk. **

Espero que les haya gustado :D , y que dejen reviews, por cada reviews que dejen, la autora escribirá mas rápido el capitulo XD

Dejen reviews

Hasta la pasta~


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à nouveau****ლ (= з =) ლ ~**

**Y ya está aquí el capitulo…6! **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, ni el dorama de "Boys Before Flowers" XD, solo tomo prestados los personajes e ideas **

**Advertencias: Creo que algunas Arthur borracho es la más peligrosa ¿no? FranCan, algunas noticias de parte de Matthew, y un flashback que nos hará comprender la relación de Francis y Matthew, véalo en el siguiente episodio de "My Live In The New School"…naa, es en este capitulo XD**

*** Dejen fabulosos reviews ****ヮ****me alegra mucho leerlos.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

Arthur se despertó sin ánimos esa mañana, no se sentía de ánimos para ir a la escuela, pero si faltaba un día, perdería la beca estudiantil, así que con mala gana se levanto, y se empezó a alistar para ir al instituto, pero cuando se quitando el pijama, vio todas las marcas en su pecho, y su cuello. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, tratando de olvidar aquello, y se metió a la ducha, se sentía mal, cuando en eso recordó la frase que Alfred le dijo. "Es por tu culpa". No entendía lo que el americano quiso decir, no sabía porque le echaba toda la culpa, el no había hecho nada, tampoco esos pobres chicos de octavo año. Pero entonces recordó el momento en el que fue a ver su cuaderno, este estaba abierto, en la última página, donde había escrito "F.B~" Tal vez…tal vez haya sido eso…pero eran solo sus sentimientos hacia el rubio francés…"pero a pesar de lo fuerte que me agarraba, su beso fue tierno" ahora la cabeza británica estaba invadida por esa duda. Golpeo su cabeza contra la pared de la ducha, reprendiéndose a sí mismo por sus pensamientos, y salio finalmente de la ducha, se vistió rápidamente, poniéndose una bufanda para tapar su cuello, y salio rápidamente de la casa, no podía llegar atrasado, así que fue en bicicleta…si, Arthur sabe manejar en bicicleta, es una de las únicas cosas que puede hacer bien.

Llego rápidamente a la escuela, y se dispuso a tratar de evitar encontrarse con Alfred, no sabía cómo verle a la cara después de aquel día.

Arthur!- grito Emma corriendo hacia él, y lo saludo alegremente- buenos días

Buenos días Emma.- contesto el británico amablemente- ha pasado algo?

Si, alguien del BF4 te estaba buscando esta mañana, era Alfred Jones- dijo Emma mientras se sentaba en su pupitre a lado de Arthur. El ingles palideció ante la noticia

¿Qué es lo que quería?- dijo seriamente

No lo sé, simplemente vino, y vio que no estabas, entonces se fue. Minutos después, comenzaron las clases, pero Arthur no podía evitar pensar en lo que buscaba el americano de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de acabar clases, Arthur se dirigió a la sala de música, el era muy bueno con la guitarra, y también cantando, varias veces Emma había bromeado diciéndole que se vuelva cantante de rock alternativo, pero el simplemente sonreía, y pasaba del tema. Arthur al entrar, vio a Gilbert en la sala, estaba apoyado en la ventana, viendo como las hojas de un árbol de caían lentamente, ya estaban en otoño, eso era común.

Gilbert…-susurro Arthur al verlo, el chico estaba solo, y se veía muy pacifico, algo no muy común en el.

Arthur…Kesesesese, ¡a la hora que te apareces por aquí!- dijo sonriendo.

¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó curiosamente, nunca había visto que al alemán le interesase la música, por lo general, este pasaba con el BF4, o con Antonio, pero ahora estaba solo

Vine a entregarte algo…-dijo acercándosele rápidamente, y le entrego un sobre- es para el cumpleaños de Matthew, Francis lo organizo, y quería invitarte, ya que le pareces agradable- dijo dándole la carta.

Gra…gracias- dijo Arthur, quería preguntarle algunas cosas a alguien, alguien que conociera a Francis, así que con todo el valor tomo una bocanada de aire, y hablo- Gilbert… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- Gilbert lo miro son comprender, eso no se lo esperaba, pero finalmente asintió

¡Pregúntale lo que quieras al awesome yo!- dijo arrogantemente, como siempre, mientras se sentaba en la mesa donde estaba el ingles, fingiendo leer un libro

Sabes…sabes que es Francis para Matthew?- dijo aun dudando de hace o no hacer nada

Para Matthew, Francis es como su hermano mayor- respondió algo sentándose a lado del británico, mientras Arthur lo miraba de reojo- cuando sus padres murieron, el tenia 5 años, el fue enviado a un orfanato en Canadá, y cayó en el autismo. No se juntaba con nadie, ni hablaba con nadie, ni con mi awesome persona…pero fue Matthew quien saco a Francis de ese estado. Matthew convenció a su madre de que el viviera con ellos, y desde ahí el se convirtió en su hermano mayor- Gilbert termino de narrar la historia de su amigo, y se volteo a ver a Arthur, quien estaba con la mirada gacha, sonrió y se acerco al británico- ¡debes ir a la awesome fiesta! Francis y Matthew han insistido en agregarte a la lista de invitados especiales, así que no debes faltar- dijo arrogantemente, mientras salía del salón, y dejaba a Arthur solo en este.

Así que hermano mayor…-suspiro- que tonto soy- se dijo a sí mismo, y salio del salón, para ir a buscar a Emma. En fin, ya era hora de salida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Lárgate de aquí!- oyó Arthur un grito desde el interior de la casa, era de su madre

Pero yo no he hecho nada- se excuso la voz que parecía ser de su padre

Si, andar apostando y gastando plata cuando en casa no tenemos ni que comer es no hacer nada- dijo su madre sarcásticamente.

Arthur se asomo para ver todo, su madre tenía un sartén en la mano, y su padre estaba escondido tras un sillón…a veces se preguntaba si el de verdad era de la familia, pues todos parecían dementes. Suspiro y se fue a su habitación, mientras seguía oyendo los gritos de su madre, y los sollozos de su padre, el cual nuevamente los había llevado a la quiebra. Se cambio de ropa rápidamente, la fiesta era a las 6:00, y ya eran las 4:30, faltaba una hora y treinta minutos, pero hasta ir al lugar donde la fiesta se llevara a cabo.

Al terminar de vestirse, con el único traje formal que tenia, un smoking blanco con una camisa negra y corbata de la misma tonalidad, el cual había usado en la boda de su tío. Se arreglo un poco, y salio de su habitación. Camino hasta la puerta de salida de la casa, pero algo lo detuvo. Sintió un libro volar y chocar contra la pared, a centímetros de su rostro, el cual había sido lanzado por su madre, en dirección a su padre, quien estaba a unos metros de distancia, después su padre se le acerco y lo cogió por los hombros, poniéndose detrás de su hijo

¡Arthur es mi escudo! No serias capaz de lanzarle algo a tu hijo, ¿o sí?- dijo retando a la joven mujer, la cual tenía un diccionario en la mano, y en la otra un sartén.

Arthur…a donde ibas- pregunto su madre al verlo bien vestido

Voy a un evento de la escuela, y si no me sueltas, padre, llegare atrasado-dijo mordiendo las palabras, lo cual provoco que su padre lo soltara de una.

Im sorry Arthur- se disculpo

Está bien, entonces, me retiro- dijo saliendo de la casa, sus padres lo vieron felices, su hijo al fin asistía a un evento de la escuela.

No te demores mucho hijo- dijo su madre alegremente. Cuando Arthur dejo la casa, suspiro- bueno…entonces, ¿en qué nos quedamos?- dijo apuntando con el sartén a su esposo, el cual empezó a correr por toda la casa, siendo perseguido hábilmente por su esposa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arthur llego a la fiesta, estaba atrasado, pero ya no le importaba mucho. El lugar era muy hermoso, la fiesta era en un salón gigantesco, en el cual habías varias mesas con comida y bebidas, el piso era de mármol, y las paredes blancas, para hacer contraste con el piso. Arthur entro, y se mezclo entre las personas, había mucha gente con trajes elegantes, y hermosos vestidos.

¿Por qué no me invitaste a tu ultima exhibición?- dijo una chica que estaba al lado de Antonio, y este estaba en medio de tres chicas, las cuales discutían por su compañía.

Dijiste que me llamarías y no lo hiciste- reclamo otra que estaba al lado de la primera.

Eso fue lo que me dijo a mi- reprocho la de su lado izquierdo.

¿Con quién viniste hoy? Parece que no tienes pareja, ¿puedo ser tu pareja hoy?- pregunto la primera. Antonio suspiro largamente y se masajeo las sienes

Oye, no te lo insinúes- dijo la de su lado izquierdo, cogiéndolo del brazo, Antonio fingió sonreír, y rio nerviosamente

¡No lo toques!- dijo otra comenzando una pelea por quien se quedaba con Antonio Fernández Carriedo, la cual terminarían todas perdiendo. El español avanzo a divisar a Arthur entre la multitud,

Discúlpenme un momento- dijo sonriendo amablemente, y alejándolas, mientras salía casi corriendo de allí, en busca del ingles.- oye cejitas, ¿por qué llegaste tan tarde?- dijo acercándose a Arthur, el cual ignoro el "cejitas".

Hola Antonio- dijo tratando de sonar amable. El español lo llevo hacia una mesa donde se encontraban los del BF4, Gilbert y para desgracia de Arthur, Alfred. Saludo con una ligera sonrisa a Gilbert, y a Alfred le hizo una mueca de asco, y lo ignoro, ganándose el mismo gesto de parte de este.

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- dijo Alfred. Arthur suspiro pesadamente

Matthew y Francis me invitaron- dijo de mala gana

¿Y tuviste que robar una tienda de ropa departamental?- dijo en forma de burla, Arthur le miro con furia.

Solo diré una awesome cosa, te ves muy lindo, pero no tanto como el fabuloso yo- dijo Gilbert apoyándose en el hombro de Arthur.-

Sobre todo cuando te arreglas- rio Antonio

Tu eres uno de los chicos mas awesome de la fiesta, claro que no le ganas a mi fabulosa persona- dijo riendo a carcajadas, mientras el ingles simplemente sonrió ligeramente, o eso trataba de hacer.

Shut up- dijo Alfred algo molesto, y después miro a Arthur- es imposible que un patito feo se convierta en un cisne- Arthur suspiro pesadamente, Antonio y Gilbert vieron sorprendidos a Alfred, por lo general, era el americano quien siempre andaba diciendo que Arthur era lindo.

¿Alfred?- dijo Antonio

¿Esta vez lo dijiste bien?- dijo Gilbert igual de sorprendido, pues Alfred siempre cambiaba los refranes, pero esta vez lo había dicho bien. Alfred miro a su alrededor, y después miro a Arthur, quien le hizo una mueca de asco, Alfred se la devolvió. Se empezaron a oír aplausos en la sala, y después todos voltearon a ver, Matthew estaba ingresando a lado de Francis. Se pararon en la mitad del salón, y después una chica trajo el pastel en una mesa, el pastel era gigantesco, con la bandera canadiense en la parte baja. Otra chica le pasó un violín a Francis, quien lo acomodo en su hombro, y después empezó a tocar la canción de cumpleaños, mientras todos los presentes cantaban, y después empezaron a aplaudir, felicitando a Matthew. Francis devolvió el violín, y se retiro del salón, bajo la mirada preocupada de Arthur.

Gracias a todos por acompañarme en mi cumpleaños- dijo el chico calmadamente, su voz era muy bajita, casi un susurro, pero el micrófono ayudaba a que todos los presentes lo escucharan- y quiero agradecer a todos mis amigos por su generosa amistad- dijo sonriendo ligeramente, Arthur hizo lo mismo, no podía negar que Matthew le agradaba mucho.- y también…quiero compartir con ustedes una gran noticia- dijo cambiando a un tono de voz más apagado, aunque algunos no se dieron cuenta- es por eso que organice esta fiesta, ustedes saben que no van conmigo estas clases de reuniones,

¿A donde fue Francis?- dijo Antonio- ¿crees que anuncie su compromiso?- Arthur miro al suelo al oír esas palabras

Me iré a Europa la próxima semana, y me temo que tal vez no regresare- Arthur alzo la cabeza, para ver sorprendido lo dicho por Matthew- y también renunciare a la empresa de mis padres

¿Que está diciendo?- dijo Gilbert sorprendido, Matthew se veía serio-

Gracias a mis padres he obtenido fácilmente todo en mi vida, pero ahora, quiero depender de mi mismo, buscarme un futuro donde no tenga que depender de nadie, es por eso que quiero compartir lo que tengo, con gente que lo necesita, y espero que me comprendan- dijo tristemente- entonces, me retiro- dejo el micrófono en la mesa, y se fue del salón, Arthur no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, al igual que todos los demás. Antonio suspiro

Matthew…está lleno de sorpresas- dijo preocupado

¿Francis lo sabe?- dijo Gilbert quien también estaba en el mismo estado que todos en la reunión, excepto una persona

Haahahaha, ahora sé porque ha estado deprimido todo este tiempo- dijo sin nada de preocupación. Arthur se retiro, iba en busca de Francis, quería saber que le sucedía

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-

Francis se encontraba en la habitación de Matthew (la fiesta era en la casa de Matthew) estaba viendo un pequeño títere de un oso polar, el cual matthew le había regalado cuando el llego a su casa

**Flashback**

Francis entro a la gigantesca mansión de la familia Williams, mientras un niño pequeño de su misma edad, y algo igual a él, con la diferencia de que el tenia ojos azules, y el chico dueño de la casa tenia ojos amatista. Matthew lo llevo a su habitación.

Mira Francis- dijo llevándolo dentro del cuarto- esta es mi habitación, también es tuya- dijo tímidamente, el chico francés no mostraba ninguna expresión en su rostro

Bien…- susurro

Mira, te he hecho un regalo- dijo entregándole una cajita blanca con un lazo celeste- lo hice a mano- Francis abrió la caja, y vio un títere de oso polar allí, sonrió, lo había hecho, lo cual provoco que el canadiense se emocionara, pues Francis, desde que sus padres habían muerto, y su abuelo lo había abandonado, no había vuelto a sonreír.

Me gusta, merci…frère- dijo suavemente, eso alegro aun más a Matthew, quien lo abrazo delicadamente.

A partir de hoy, serás como mi hermano

**Fin del flashback **

Estaba jugando con el pequeño títere, cuando Matthew ingreso a la habitación, y se sentó a su lado

Veo que lo conservas aun- dijo mirando al pequeño oso con ternura, Francis no le respondió- ¿recuerdas el primer verano separados?…- Francis dejo el títere, y suspiro pesadamente

¿Lo recuerdas?- Dijo finalmente, su voz siempre amable había cambiado a una fría, Matthew asintió, y rio suavemente

Desde ese entonces dejaste de llamarme frère- dijo tristemente- Francis está molesto en verdad- dijo en tono de juego, parándose y acariciando un mechón de cabello del francés que caía en sus ojos. Francis alejo la mano del canadiense, y lanzo el títere de oso en el basurero. Matthew lo vio sorprendido.

No es justo, me siento igual que ese oso, siento que estoy siendo tirado a la basura

Si hay alguien a quien no pueda abandonar, eres tu Francis- dijo Matthew algo serio, Francis se paro

No digas mentiras

Si estuviera mintiendo, entonces no me interesaría cuando te fijaras en otra persona- dijo sin meditar sus palabras. Francis volteo a verlo, tenía la mirada algo triste.

En quien…- dijo seriamente

El momento en el que vi que fuiste a ayudar a ese chico, no sé porque sentí que se partió en dos mi corazón…gracioso ¿no?- Francis suspiro

No estoy de humor para tonterías

Me alegro por ti, el tiempo pasa muy rápido, y no note cuando te convertiste en un hombre

Deja de burlarte-

Cuando me acercaba a ti me amabas, y a la vez siempre me rechazaste

Yo no lloro toda la noche cuando pierdo un juguete

De que me estás hablando…- agarro de los hombros al canadiense- Matthew, ¡te he sido fiel durante 12 años! Y ya no soy un niño- dijo enojado, Matthew lo abrazo

Lo se, je suis désolé Francis- dijo suavemente

Je t'aime- dijo antes de besar apasionadamente al canadiense, quien le correspondió, abrazando el cuello de Francis para atraerlo más hacia sí mismo.

Arthur se mordió el labio, y cerró la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido, lo había visto todo. Suspiro, y se apoyo en la pared, golpeándose la cabeza contra esta.

Te vas a ver mal si te desmayas frente a su puerta- dijo la voz irritante que Arthur odiaba, Alfred. Arthur le miro enojado- además…creo que desmayarse no va contigo ¿lo sabes no?

Tonto- murmuro- ¡quien dijo que me desmayare! – camino hacia Alfred, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar, la puerta fue abierta. Arthur se detuvo a centímetros de Alfred, y se volteo rápidamente, vio como Francis y Matthew salían cogidos de la mano

Arthur…me alegra que hayas venido- dijo el canadiense alegremente- ¿Por qué no entraste a la habitación?

Bueno…yo…quería darte las gracias por haberme invitado a tu cumpleaños- dijo nervioso, Alfred le veía divertidamente

La fiesta esta algo aburrida…- miro a Francis, y después regreso su vista hacia Arthur- íbamos a salir a dar un paseo… ¿quieren venir?

Eh…ah, no…no gracias- tartamudeo, Alfred se rio por lo bajo-

Planeamos ir a otro lugar- dijo el americano, Arthur le miro fulminante, y Francis los vio sin comprender

¿Los dos?- dijo Matthew extrañado

¡Yes! Este chico y yo tenemos un paseo pendiente- dijo mirando de reojo a Arthur

¡Sí! Vamos a ir a pasear….- dijo fingiendo emoción, Alfred rodo los ojos.- Francis, Matthew hasta luego- se despidió

Nos vemos después- dijo Alfred, y después se viro para irse de ahí, y jalo del brazo a Arthur para que lo siguiera.- estamos a mano…-susurro

¿De…de que hablas?- susurro empujándolo

Es mi disculpa por haberme comportado violentamente el ayer- dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo recordarle a un chico que casi fue violado por otro.

¿¡Como puedes pagarme con esto!?- dijo alzando la vos, Alfred lo agarro nuevamente del brazo

Entonces regresemos- dijo jalándolo en dirección opuesta a la que escapaban

No...el 10%...no te perdonare fácilmente-

50

25- dijo finalmente, y después camino tranquilamente hacia donde iban, sin rumbo fijo. Alfred sonrió, y le condujo a Arthur a un bar. El cual estaba vacío, a excepción de los meseros, y era muy inmenso.- Wow…esto es genial- dijo mirando todos los lujos del lugar-pero…. ¿por qué no hay nadie más?- miro inseguro al americano, el cual se sentó en la primera mesa que vio, y Arthur se sentó a su lado.

Te lo reserve- dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

¿Cómo?

Lo reserve hasta el amanecer…haz lo que quieras

¿Y que se supone que voy a hacer?

Llora, grita, si quieres puedo llamar a uno de los guardias de afuera si quieres golpear a alguien…-

¿Y por qué haría eso?

Después de verlos besándose…me parece que querías matarte- dijo algo desanimado

Eso es imposible…una persona como yo, no soy competencia para Matthew…no soy lindo como él, tampoco soy inteligente, no se cocinar, y mi familia no tiene dinero

Y tienes una personalidad terrible- Arthur lo vio con los ojos en blanco-

Tienes razón, no es más que la verdad, no me considero alguien especial- suspiro- desde el principio no era competencia para nadie

Es cierto, no hay comparación alguna…pero tú no estás mal- Arthur lo miro extrañado- tienes algo…

Q….que

Si Francis te hubiese conocido antes que a Matthew…se habría enamorado de ti

E…estás diciendo la verdad?

No eres nada bonito, ni inteligente, aunque todo eso sea importante…eres el primer chico que le llama la atención a Alfred Jones, eso te da importancia- le miro atentamente, y la mirada de ambos chocaron, ambos estaban sonrojados, Alfred carraspeo la garganta- disculpa…voy al baño- se retiro, dejando a Arthur solo

Que calor…-dijo abanicándose con la mano- tengo sed…- miro a su alrededor, en la mesa había un vaso de algo que parecía ser agua, así que sin pensarlo 2 veces, lo agarro, y se lo tomo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alfred estaba en el baño, meditando lo que había dicho. Se miro al espejo, estaba algo sonrojado, así que se lavo la cara, para que no se le notara. Y después sonrió internamente.

¿Verdaderamente dije todo eso?- dijo aun sorprendido de sus propias palabras- mejor me apuro antes de que salga huyendo- dijo mientras salía del baño, pero al salir vio un escenario totalmente diferente al que esperaba. Arthur estaba riéndose ¿solo?- lavandero…- le toco el hombro, pero Arthur seguía sin reaccionar- te estoy hablando- dijo sacudiéndole un poco, después vio al camarero- ¿qué le paso?

Bueno…mire ahí- dijo señalando el vaso vacío al frente de Arthur. Alfred cogió el vaso y lo olio, adivino de que se trataba

¿Vodka? ¿Lo bebió todo?- dijo preocupado

Si- dejo el vaso ahí, y después vio al agonizante sajón, quien hablaba solo

Oye, despierta alcohólico- dijo sacudiéndolo- despierta hombre-. Arthur levanto la cabeza peor que zombi

Hombre…sí, eso soy- rio apaciblemente, Alfred lo miro un poco asustado-¡un hombre que no es especial!- grito sacudiendo la cabeza, Alfred se rio de Arthur.- tú dijiste que no soy lindo, tampoco inteligente, estoy de acuerdo- dijo cerrando los ojos, Alfred sonrió, y se dedico a mirarle mientras hablaba cosas sin lógica- pero no por eso tienes que recordármelo- se sentó a lado de Arthur, y se dedico a escucharlo, mientras lo miraba enternecido- cuando alguien más te lo dice, duele, no tenias que recordármelo, estúpido- Alfred lo vio sorprendido, estaba insultándole

Hahahaha… ¿es….estúpido?- dijo sorprendido

No- sacudió la cabeza, Alfred volvió a sonreír-yo…no tengo tiempo para hip preocuparme por eso. Soy una persona muy ocupada, que tiene muchas cosas que hacer…tengo que asistir a una prestigiosa escuela de lujo donde todos me molestan, trabajo medio tiempo por los problemas que causa mi papa, y últimamente hip todo se ha vuelto una pesadilla, además, debo tocar la guitarra y cantar por hip mi beca, yo no tengo tiempo para involucrarme a esos juegos, hip!- Arthur cayo dormido en la mesa, causándole gracia a Alfred, quien había estado escuchando todo lo que él decía

Estas ebrio…oye, ¡no te duermas!- reclamo sacudiéndolo nuevamente. Arthur levanto la cabeza, y se comenzó a reír

Hoy, estoy un poco triste, y algo molesto- dijo entre risas- eres malo…-dijo frunciendo el ceño- muy malo, lo peor- dijo riéndose nuevamente, en un intento de darle una cachetada a Alfred, le empezó a pegar, Alfred le vio asustado- jajaja jajaja….esta bien, te hare una rebaja, 50!- Alfred se rio de buena gana

Si serás…- murmuro

Oye, te acabo de bajar la deuda a la mitad por haberme ayudado, honey- dijo delirando

¿Honey?- eso si ya le asusto

Eres muy amable Alfred, me salvaste el día de hoy- dijo mirando con sus ojos esmeralda los azules del otro con ternura- y como no tengo dinero para pagarte, entonces…- le cogió del cuello de la camisa al estadounidense, y después se relamió los labios. Alfred lo vio con los ojos abiertos como platos cuando el ingles comenzó a acercar sus labios a los suyos, pero cuando estaba cerca, Arthur dejo caer su cabeza sobre el tibio pecho de Alfred. Y se quedo dormido.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

**¡Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo! **

**Y como siempre, soy una irresponsable, no me había acordado de que tenía que escribir un nuevo capítulo de la historia. Por eso creo que los hice esperar mucho **** …. ¿Qué tal quedo?**

**Aclaraciones: **

**1: Inglaterra es uno países en el que más sobresale en música, por eso he puesto que Arthur debe tocar la guitarra y a veces cantar, lo cual recompensa su beca, más adelante se formara una banda en BW School.**

**¡Dejen Fabulosos Reviews A Su Fabulosa Escritora!**

**Hasta la pasta~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous~ al fin he terminado este capítulo, me he tardado más de lo normal, pero creo ****que me ha quedado muy bien XD algunas partes muy chistosas.**

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, ni el dorama de "Boys Before Flowers" XD, solo tomo prestados los personajes e ideas

**Dejen reviews para animarme a escribir más pronto, y mas awesomes los capítulos de este fic.**

(✪㉨✪)** espero que les guste este capítulo, aunque es muy corto XD.**

**Tratare de escribir o publicar más rápido los capítulos, por lo mínimo uno a la semana.**

**Y a leer se ha dicho**

**ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

Arthur abrió sus ojos lentamente, captando la suave luz de la habitación, era de tarde según miro por la ventana, ya casi el anochecer. Miro a su alrededor, no estaba en su casa, se encontraba en una habitación gigantesca, la cama en la que estaba era muy amplia y suave, se sentía como si estuviera en una nube. Pero de repente recordó ese pequeño detalle antes mencionado, no estaba en su casa, se sobresalto y comenzó a tratar reconocer la habitación, sin mucho éxito. Pero lo que supo, era que estaba en un lugar de lujo, tratando de reconocer los lugares no presto mucha atención cuando entro una sirvienta a la habitación hasta que llamo su atención se desvió a varios manjares servidos en una mesita al centro de la habitación, Arthur solo podía pensar en que eso no lo podría pagar ni trabajando durante siglos, eran los majares mas deliciosos y lujosos que había visto.

-Sírvase por favor- dijo la chica haciéndole una reverencia, y retirándose de la habitación de la misma forma en la que llego. Arthur se paro y se acerco a la mesa. Se sentó y empezó a comer. Tenía mucha hambre.

-Veo que te ha gustado- alguien dijo entrando a la habitación, Arthur volteo a verlo, era Alfred. Arthur casi se atranca con las tortitas que estaba comiendo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo viéndole extrañado

-¿No recuerdas que paso ayer?- sonrió lascivamente- ¿ni lo que hicimos ayer?

-¿Q…que hicimos?- dijo asustado

-No recuerdas lo caliente que estabas anoche, todo lo que hicimos. Tus ardientes gemidos- suspiro- te veías tan hermoso anoche, nunca olvidare tu expresión- Alfred acaricio la mejilla de Arthur el cual hasta ahora seguía sin reaccionar.

-¿¡Qué diablos me hiciste ayer!?- grito Arthur, y sin darle tiempo a Alfred para reaccionar, le pego una tremenda bofetada en pleno rostro, dejándole la mejilla roja, Alfred se sostuvo la zona golpeada.

-Po…porque has hecho eso…- balbuceo

-¿¡Te acostaste conmigo!?- grito parándose

-No lo hice, idiot, solo era de broma- dijo fregándose la mejilla- veo que eres más salvaje de lo que pareces- soltó una pequeña risa, y Arthur suspiro pesadamente, había caído en la broma de Alfred, pero al final el único dañado había terminado siendo Alfred.

-Me voy a mi casa- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta

-¿Con pijama?- Arthur cayó en cuenta de que se encontraba en pijama, se volteo a verle amenazantemente al americano, quien sonreía.

-¿Dónde está mi ropa?- dijo tratando de parecer cordial

-La he votado, estaba oliendo a alcohol- Alfred se acerco a el armario de la habitación, y lo abrió. Dentro de este había una variedad de ropa, como si fuese toda la habitación de Arthur llena de prendas de marca y lujosas.

-¿¡Porque has votado MI ropa sin MI permiso!?- se quejo Arthur enfurecido.

-Ya te lo dije, olían a alcohol- Arthur soltó un gruñido, haciendo que Alfred desviara su atención hacia el – además, si hubieses llegado a tu casa con esa ropa, tus padres te hubiesen quemado vivo.-

-No tenias por que votar mi ropa, simplemente se podía lavar, idiot- reclamo mientras se sentaba en la cama- y… ¿mis padres saben dónde estoy?

-¡Yes! Les llame ayer en la noche, y dijeron que no importaba- soltó el americano felizmente. Cogió un jean azul y una camiseta verde, y se las tiro al anglo, dándole en la cara, y provocando su enojo- ups…im sorry- dijo tratando de contener la risa, la cara de Arthur estaba roja de la furia, sus cejas parecían estar unidas, Alfred se rió un poco, y se acerco a donde estaba Arthur –cámbiate rápido- dijo acariciando los cabellos del ingles afectuosamente, el cual se relajo un poco, ahora su cara ya no estaba roja de la ira, estaba sonrojado por dicha muestra de afecto de parte de Alfred. Arthur volvió en sí, y aparto la mano del estadounidense rápidamente de su cabeza

-No me toques- reclamo mientras se levantaba, y se dirigía al baño para cambiarse de ropa. – Soy un idiota- se dijo a si mismo mirándose al espejo, y procediendo a cambiarse de ropa, para regresar a su hogar lo mas antes posible.

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Arthur salio del baño, ya vestido, la ropa le quedaba algo grande, lo cual hacia que se vea muy adorable ante los ojos de Alfred, quien se sonrojo al verlo, provocando la misma reacción en Arthur.

-¿! Q…que ves!?- tartamudeo sonrojado, Alfred sacudió la cabeza, y desvió la mirada

-Nada…- dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

-Me voy…debo ir a mi casa, y hoy tengo que trabajar- dijo tratando de dirigirse a la puerta, pero Alfred atrapo su muñeca, y lo detuvo- ¿Qué haces?- Arthur se sonrojo por la acción, al igual que Alfred

-Yo… ¡te amo Arthur!- casi grito, el aludido se quedo en shock, pero reacciono cuando sintió que lo agarraban delicadamente de la cintura, y los labios de Alfred se acercaban a los suyos.

-¡Idiota!- grito apartando bruscamente al mayor, y salio corriendo de la habitación, dejando a Alfred solo.

-Shit- maldijo el americano, y después pateo lo primero que estuvo a su alcance, la cama en la que durmió Arthur.- claro Alfred…ve, declárate, y después fuérzale a besarte…a veces pienso que soy un idiota- se dijo a sí mismo, y después se lanzo a la cama, aun conservaba el calor del cuerpo de Arthur, y la almohada tenia impregnado el olor de sus suaves cabellos.

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Arthur corrió lo más rápido que pudo para llegar a su casa, pero la ropa que estaba puesto, no le permitió correr mucho, ya que sentía que los pantalones se le caerían. Al llegar a casa entro con cuidado de no hacer ruido. De seguro sus padres no sabrían que él estaba en casa de Alfred, y estarían enojados por su repentina desaparición.

-¡Arthur, hijo!- dijo la madre de Arthur corriendo a abrazarlo, Arthur pego un respingo al oír su voz, pero se dejo abrazar, aun sin entender el porqué – no tenias por que regresar tan rápido- dijo en tono dulce, como el que usaba cuando el anglo era pequeño.

-¿Eh?- expresó sin entender

-Estuviste en la casa de los Jones, con el joven Alfred- dijo su madre haciendo un puchero infantilmente, y soltándolo

-¿Co…como lo sabes?- dijo atónito

-Llamo ayer a avisarnos- Arthur puso los ojos en blanco, a veces no entendía a su madre- pero… ¡estuviste con el chico más deseado de los Estados Unidos! y en su casa-

-Más deseado… ¿Cómo?- dijo ladeando la cabeza

-Millones de chicas y chicos en los Estados Unidos morirían tan solo con tocarlo, o con estar en su casa- los ojos de su madre brillaban de una forma extraña- y tu tuviste esa suerte de estar en su casa, con el- lloriqueo infantilmente. Arthur suspiro, no era para tanto, según él, pero su madre parecía una adolecente proclamando a su ídolo.

-No es para tanto- dio en un suspiro, su madre le mando una mirada petrificante, lo cual hizo que a Arthur le dé un tic en el ojo –Me voy- dijo retirándose a su habitación, tenía mucho que hacer, y un montonal de deberes, había faltado al trabajo, lo cual sabia que sería multado por su jefe. Al llegar a su cuarto se quito esa gigantesca ropa que llevaba puesto, y se echo a dormir como estaba, tan solo con su ropa interior

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Al despertar, Arthur se fue lo más rápido posible a la escuela, se había levantado tarde, ¿cómo no levantarse tarde si había soñado, o tenido una pesadilla con cierto americano que se le había declarado el día anterior? Al llegar acabar clases, se percato de ver si Francis se encontraba por los alrededores, estaba preocupado por el, aunque no lo admitiera, últimamente el galo había pasado muy deprimido, y cuando Matthew anuncio que se iría a Europa en su fiesta, vio que el estado de ánimo de Francis decayó aun mas, parecía muerto. Arthur no lo encontró, no estaba por ninguno de los lugares de la zona que había buscado, así que supuso que tal vez el galo debía estar en alguna otra parte de la institución.

Arthur aun con las dudas en su cabeza, regreso a casa, o eso intento, ya que recordó el lugar donde había visto a Francis por primera vez, el bosque de la escuela, corrió hacia el bosque, lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando llego vio a Francis sentado en la banca en medio de todos los arboles, observando una rosa. Arthur suspiro del alivio de haberlo encontrado, y se sentó a su lado

-¿Cuándo se va Mathew?

-….- Francis agacho la cabeza no quería hablar- no quiero que se vaya- susurro

-El…no regresara…-

-no quiero que se vaya, porque lo amo- dijo Francis finalmente, eso llego al corazón de Arthur como si una gran estaca se le clavara en el pecho, y le dolió mas cuando vio una pequeña lagrima mojar la mejilla del galo, lo pudo notar, así que tomo algo de valor.

-Entonces si tanto lo amas ve tras él…idiota- dijo mientras se iba de aquel lugar, dejando solo al francés.

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Había llegado el día de la salida de Matthew, se iría a Europa, y no regresaría nunca más. Todo el BF4 estaba reunido en el aeropuerto para despedirse de matthew.

-Así que…este es el adiós- dijo Alfred algo triste- te extrañaremos matthew- dijo abrazándolo, matthew recibió el cálido abrazo de su amigo de la infancia.

-Francis aun no llega…- dijo Antonio tristemente. Matthew se encogió de hombros. – te extrañare matthew… ¡eres el único que cocina tan bien los hotcakes!- abrazo fuertemente al canadiense, casi dejándolo sin aire

-Antonio…me estas ahogando- dijo en un susurro, el español le dejo de abrazar, pero no fue para nada bueno, ya que enseguida el alemán se lanzo a abrazarlo

-¡Te extrañare matthew!- casi grito Gilbert, la cara de matthew ya mismo se ponía morada, con suerte Gilbert se dio cuenta de ello, y lo soltó. El canadiense fijo su atención en el único que faltaba para despedirse, Arthur. Se acerco tímidamente a él, aun no se llevaban muy bien.

-Espero que te vaya bien en tu viaje…- dijo Arthur sonriéndole ligeramente

-Gracias…- matthew le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Atención…el vuelo 103 con destino a Rusia está a punto de salir, por favor diríjanse a la puerta 69, el vuelo saldrá en 15 minutos- se escucho a través del micrófono.

-Ya es hora…-susurro matthew- gracias por su amistad…me tengo que ir- dijo finalmente, mientras se retiraba al lugar indicado.

-Francis ¿Cómo pudo ser tan frio y no aparecer al final?- dijo Gilbert en tono de queja

-Dicen que tengo el corazón de piedra…pero el que realmente lo tiene es Francis- dijo mientras se encaminaban a la salida del aeropuerto

-El chico amable es más temible cuando está enojado- dijo Antonio

-¿No creen que hablar a mis espaldas en mucho más cruel, mon amis~?- todos voltearon a ver sorprendidos, ahí estaba Francis, sonriendo ligeramente

-Tu…-dijo Gilbert

-¿Qué…?- tartamudeo Alfred

-¿Cuándo llegaste?- pregunto Antonio

-Hace tres horas- contesto felizmente

-Llegaste antes que nosotros y no te apareciste por aquí

-Tenía que estar aquí temprano, para que mi equipaje sea documentado- se excuso

-¿Equipaje?- dijeron los 3 al unísono

-Oui- Francis se acerco a Arthur, quien estaba descolado de la conversación- todo gracias a este chico- dijo cogiéndole de los hombros, Arthur le miro atónito, eso no se lo esperaba

-¿Yo…yo qué?- dijo sin comprender

-Merci, gracias a ti, me di cuenta de que debo ir tras el si de verdad lo amo- Arthur se sonrojo un poco, Francis estaba muy cerca.- todo te lo debo a ti, me alegra haber conocido a un chico como vos- dijo dejándole un beso en la frente. Todos se quedaron atónitos, en especial Arthur y Alfred, el primero por el beso, y el segundo por ver a su mejor amigo besar al hombre que amaba.- me voy, au revoir~- dijo lanzando un beso en el aire a todos los presentes, mientras se retiraba a la sala donde esperaría para que salga su vuelo a Rusia.

**ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

**Y aquí termina el capítulo 7 de este awesome fic escrito por la awesome yo.**

**¿Les ha gustado este capítulo…o me ha quedado horrendo? ¿Tomatazos?...vee**(.●´﹏`●.)

**Espero que les haya gustado, y que dejen reviews, por cada reviews que dejen un Neko de la calle será adoptado por una buena familia XD**

**Dejen reviews**

**Hasta la pasta~ *****(´****ヮ****`)~***


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola de nuevo a todos! Al fin he acabado este capítulo, perdón por la demora, creo que me he tardado muchísimo, mas de una semana, de verdad lo lamento, no había tenido tiempo y había estado súper ocupada. Este capítulo es corto, debido al tiempo que tenia, lamento todo esto: 3 pero ya estoy desocupada, así que voy a poder subir los capítulos más rápido XD**

**Disclaimer: hetalia no me pertenece, le pertenece al awesome Hidekaz Himaruya, tampoco me pertenece el dorama de Boys Before Flowers :3**

**Bueno…creo que no hay nada más que decir, así que a leer mes amis~**

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Tras abandonar el aeropuerto, se dirigieron a una cafetería cercana a este, donde tomaron algo caliente, ya mismo se acercaba el invierno, estaban a mediados de noviembre.

Al salir del local, Antonio y Gilbert se despidieron de ambos angloparlantes y se retiraron a sus casas o en el caso de Gilbert, a algún bar.

-Entonces…- Alfred se acerco un poco a Arthur, quien veía el paisaje de la pista aérea

-Ahora que…- dijo de mala gana

-Arthur…- el aludido volteo a verlo- tengamos una cita- dijo finalmente, sonrojándose un poco, pero no se percato de que en ese mismo momento, un avión había sobrevolado la zona, impidiéndole a Arthur escuchar sus palabras

-¿Qué?- dijo Arthur, esperando que el otro repitiera lo que le iba a decir

-¿Entendido? Luego te diré cuando- Alfred se volteo, para regresar a su automóvil.

-¿De qué va esto?-se pregunto Arthur para sus adentros- ¡u…un momento, Alfred!- trato de pararlo, pero este ya se había ido en su carro, y lo había dejado solo, con las dudas invadiendo su cabeza.- me ha dejado…solo- dijo con los ojos en blanco, no tenia en que irse, y no tenía dinero para el bus, aun peor para un taxi, así que le tocaría ir caminando a casa –idiota…

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

-Hace algo, lo hace con todo su corazón- leyó Alfred una estrofa del libro o revista que estaba leyendo. Antonio y Gilbert le vieron extrañados, y se le acercaron por la espalda, para saber qué diablos estaba leyendo su amigo, tal vez era un nuevo comic que se había comprado.

-Hey Alfred… ¿qué estás leyendo?- dijo Antonio alegremente, mientras se le acercaba, para ver lo que leía. Pero toda su alegría se esfumo al ver de qué se trataba

-¿! Que!?- gritaron ambos al unísono

-Alfred, que no leía ni el periódico ¡está leyendo!- dijo Gilbert espantado.- trae acá- dijo quitándole la revista que el americano leía con tanta concentración

-¡¿Aahh, que estás haciendo!?- grito Alfred mientras se paraba como resorte

-¿Un manual para citas?- dijeron ambos conteniendo la risa

-¿Vas a tener una cita?- pregunto Antonio, provocando que Alfred se sonrojara-¿con quién?- dijo curiosamente

-¿Has quedado con alguna de las modelos de la fiesta de Matthew?- pregunto

-S… si- contesto nervioso- algo así – murmuro, Gilbert saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo, para limpiarse las lágrimas de orgullo que tenia, al fin Alfred se estaba convirtiendo en hombre

-Creí que te habías vuelto un poco loco…por lo del otro día- dijo Gilbert mientras secaba sus lagrimas

-¡Me alegra ver que por fin has madurado!- dijo Antonio con fervor

-¡Déjanoslo a nosotros!- casi grito Gilbert, y después cogió el manual para citas que estaba en posesión de Antonio-Lo primero, tira este manual- dijo rompiéndolo

-Aahh! Pero…- dijo Alfred angustiado, no confiaba mucho en los consejos de esos dos.

-Quedaras como un completo estúpido si sigues los consejos de ese libro- dijo Gilbert mientras veía como las hojas de aquel manual volaban con el aire

-El lugar de la cita debe ser…Miami, lo primero, un crucero al atardecer por la bahía de Miami- dijo Antonio sonriendo

-Luego, deben ir a algún bar nocturno- dijo Gilbert

-Luego, un coctel en el salón de un hotel, y por último, invitarla a subir a una habitación- completo Antonio

-Esta es la manera normal de quedar con una awesome chica- rio Gilbert

-O…oh, de acuerdo- tartamudeo Alfred nerviosamente con un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho.

-¡Bueno, es genial!- dijo Antonio

-¡Por fin vas a perder la virginidad!- dijo alegremente Gilbert, ese comentario saco el enojo de Alfred, quien se mordió el labio con fuerza, Antonio y Gilbert lo miraron asustados, o más bien sorprendidos

-¡No digan eso!- grito haciendo berrinche.

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Arthur estaba en el comedor de colegio, como buen estudiante, ya que era hora del recreo, Emma lo acompañaba.

-¿Artie, quieres un poco de waffles?- ofreció la chica dulcemente

-Está bien, gracias Emma- acepto Arthur, mientras Emma le daba un poco, cualquiera a simple vista diría que ambos son novios, pero no lo eran. Pero al referirse al cualquiera a simple vista, se refería a Alfred, quien había entrado a la cafetería justo en ese momento

-¡Es Alfred jones!- grito una chica alegremente, mientras las demás hacían lo mismo, esperando que este las mirara por lo menos, pero a la única persona que Alfred miraba era a Arthur, quien no le prestaba atención, y estaba hablando con una Emma. Alfred frunció el cejo al ver que estaba siendo ignorado, y se acerco a la mesa donde estaban los dos amigos, esquivando a toda la -multitud de chicas. Alfred golpeo la mesa, para llamar la atención de Arthur, quien lo miro de mala gana.

-El domingo, en frente de la plaza principal a la una en punto- dijo mirando a Arthur fijamente- si llegas un minuto tarde estás muerto….- dijo finalmente, y se retiro, bajo la mirada atenta de los demás

-¿Ah?- Arthur no entendía a que se refería el estadounidense, Emma lo miro de reojo, siguió comiendo, esta vez sin dirigirle a Arthur ni una sola palabra

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Y por fin había llegado el tan ansiado domingo, por lo menos para Alfred quien se había levantado temprano para alistarse para su "cita" con Arthur. Su cuarto estaba lleno de ropa por todos lados, ya que no sabía que ponerse para su primera cita, al final había decidido ponerse ropa normal, como la que usaba a diario. Alfred bajo corriendo las gradas de la mansión y se dirigió al patio donde su chofer lo llevaría para ir a la plaza principal. Al llegar vio que Arthur aun no llegaba, así que se dispuso a esperarle sentado en una banca de la plaza. Y así, su larga espera comenzaba

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Arthur se había levantado muy tarde ese día, se levanto a las 12:30, ya era de tarde, y todos en la casa estaban despiertos, lo cual hizo que perdiera la apuesta que había hecho con Peter hace 2 semanas "el que se levante ultimo acompañara a mama a hacer las compras" y ese día le tocaba a él, ya que se había levantado tarde. Suspiro largamente, y se fue a darse una ducha rápida, mientras su madre lo esperaba para ir a hacer las compras para la comida de esa semana. Odiaba tener que acompañarle a su madre a hacer las compras, muchas chicas lo veían raro, y así nunca conseguiría novia, aunque no le importaba mucho tener o no tener novia, lo único que le importaba ahora eran sus estudios, y nada más. Salio del baño con la toalla en la cintura, se había olvidado de coger la ropa para cambiarse dentro del baño, así que se cogió su ropa, y entro nuevamente al baño, ya que en cualquier momento Peter podría entrar al cuarto, ya que también era suyo, ambos dormían en la misma habitación. Al terminar de vestirse, Arthur se dirigió a la cocina donde su madre estaba haciendo una lista para las compras.

-ya vamos Arthur, después se hace muy tarde y se acaban los productos- dijo su madre cogiendo su cartera. Arthur suspiro largamente, y salio de la casa junto con su madre.

Al terminar de hacer las compras ya mismo caía la noche, se habían demorado 5 horas en hacer compras ¡5! Hasta ver que comprar la marca lo más barato y todas esas cosas que su madre siempre veía antes de comprar algo, el lo único que hacía era tirar lo primero que veía al carrito de compras. Y al final, tan solo tenían 4 fundas con compras. Se dispusieron a regresar a casa, ya que estaba haciendo mucho frio, como si fuera invierno, hasta había empezado a nevar, las calles ahora estaban cubiertas de nieve, y todas las personas llevaban paraguas para cubrirse de la nieve. Al llegar a casa, Arthur dejo las compras en la cocina, como siempre su madre lo había obligado a llevar todas las fundas con la excusa de que él era hombre, y debía ayudar a las mujeres para ser un buen caballero. Pero mientras Arthur ordenaba las compras se acordó de algo que lo dejo helado

-No…no es posible.- se dijo a si mismo sacudiendo la cabeza

-¿Artie?- dijo su madre extrañada

-Madre… ¿alguien podría esperar 6 horas bajo la nieve por una persona?- pregunto

-Por supuesto que no- dijo riéndose un poco de las ocurrencias de su hijo- a excepción de que esa persona este loca- lo que dijo hizo que a Arthur le dé un escalofrió.

-Alfred…ese hombre está loco…-murmuro mientras cogía rápidamente su sombrilla, y salía disparado de la casa, hacia la plaza principal. Su madre le vio sin saber el porqué, solo sabía que su hijo se había ido de la casa, pero regresaría ¿no?

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Arthur llego lo más rápido posible a la plaza principal, estaba jadeando de lo cansado que estaba, sus mejillas estaban algo rosadas por el frio, y su piel estaba muy pálida, la plaza principal no estaba exactamente cerca de su casa, por lo que había sido como correr todo un maratón. Al llegar buco con la visto a Alfred, pero no lo vio cerca, busco un rato mas, recorriendo el lugar pero no hubo ningún resultado, así que se dispuso a regresar, pero al voltearse, vio a lo lejos una banca donde se encontraba Alfred, cubierto de nieve, y abrazándose a sí mismo. Arthur suspiro largamente al verlo así, y después soltó una pequeña risa, se veía patético. Se acerco a donde estaba Alfred, aun caía nieve sobre él, así que le compartió un poco de su paraguas, sin decirle nada. Alfred alzo a ver, y vio ahí a Arthur.

-¿Sabes qué hora es? Pregunto enojado con el anglosajón por su tardanza, ya mismo caía la noche. Había estado esperándolo desde las 12 de la tarde, y no se había movido de allí.

-Si, lo sé ¿y tú sabes que está nevando?- gruño Arthur

-Si lo sé, te estaba esperando- respondió Alfred abrazándose a sí mismo para darse más calor

-Por lo menos debiste haberte puesto en un lugar cubierto idiota- le reprendió

-Si lo hubiese hecho no me hubieses visto- se excuso Alfred haciendo un puchero

-No sé ni por qué me esperaste, si sabias que no vendrías- dijo Arthur enojado

-Porque te amo, cualquier persona esperaría a la persona que ama horas enteras bajo la nieve hasta que aparezca- grito sonrojado, provocando que el otro también se sonroje- además…ya estás aquí

-Ven, levántate- dijo extendiéndole la mano, Alfred acepto la ayuda, y se levanto, pero en seguida se cayó en el pecho de Arthur, abrazándolo para calentarse- hace mucho frio…

-¡Quítate!- grito alejando a Alfred, mientras este tosía un poco, lo cual le hizo preocuparse

-Vamos a tomar algo caliente, conozco una cafetería cerca de aquí- dijo mientras emprendía marcha a la cafetería a la que había ido una vez hace muchos años, cuando aún era pequeño, antes de que Peter naciera. Alfred lo siguió en silencio, a veces tosía mientras caminaba lo cual hizo que Arthur se preocupase, aunque no lo admitiría nunca. Llegaron a un viejo edificio que parecía abandonado, y tenía un cartel en el cuarto piso con un pastel en este.- aquí es- dijo entrando al viejo edificio

-No pienso entrar ahí- dijo Alfred resignado-

-O entras o me regreso a mi casa a seguir ayudándole a mi madre a limpiar la casa- dijo enojado, lo cual hizo que Alfred entrara al edificio con cara de pocos amigos. Arthur aplasto un botón para esperar al ascensor, el cual llego rápidamente, y subieron al ascensor, aunque Alfred seguía insistiendo en irse de allí. De repente, sintieron que el ascensor se paró de golpe. Se había atascado.

-Shit…- murmuro Arthur al darse cuenta

-¡Por eso te dije que mejor no subíamos por ascensor!- chillo Alfred asustado, no le gustaban los lugares cerrados

-¡Nunca me dijiste eso!- grito enojado y frustrado

-Te dije que no viniéramos, ¡da lo mismo!- se defendió mientras se apoyaba en una esquina del ascensor

-No da lo mismo, además es tu culpa- respondió Arthur

-¿¡Porque es mi culpa!?- reclamo Alfred

-Por haber estado esperando ahí en la nieve en vez de regresar a tu mansión llena de lujos y sirvientes- dijo cruzándose de brazos, y apoyándose la puerta del ascensor

-¡Estaba esperándote!- se defendió Alfred algo enojado

-Ya basta, mejor deberías llamar a alguien para que venga- sugirió Arthur

-No tengo mi celular aquí, lo deje en casa….llama tú- dijo mirando de reojo a Arthur el cual se había sonrojado un poco

-No tengo celular- dijo sonrojado

-¡Ash! ¿Y ahora?- dijo Alfred frustrado

-Hay que pedir ayuda- y así ambos empezaron a gritar por alguien que los ayudara, pero nadie llago, y se dieron por vencidos. Alfred se dejo caer en la esquina del ascensor, sentía que ya no podía mas con el dolor de cabeza y la fiebre.

-Hace mucho frio…- susurro mientras se acostaba en el piso

-Oye levántate del piso- grito Arthur, pero al ver que era en serio, se preocupo, y se agacho para ver que le pasaba, toco su frente para ver su temperatura, estaba ardiendo

-Idiota, tienes fiebre. Grito desesperado, en seguida se saco la bufanda para ponerla alrededor del cuello de Alfred, y se saco su abrigo, el cual era muy cálido, y con eso tapo todo el torso de Alfred, claro que su abrigo era pequeño para Alfred así que no lo tapaba mucho, Arthur saco de su bolso una manta, con la que cubrió a Alfred, el cual ya se había quedado dormido, Arthur suspiro largamente, ahora era el que tenia frio, y sueño, reviso en su reloj, ya eran las 7:30, sabía que nadie llegaría a salvarlos ese día, así que se acostó en el suelo a lado de Alfred, el suelo estaba helado, y apenas estaba con sus pantalones y una camiseta delgada, lo cual no le cubría del frio. Se abrazo a sí mismo para darse calor, y se durmió, aunque temblaba de frio.

Ya habían pasado horas y horas, y ya mismo amanecía, Alfred fue el primero en despertarse, y vio a Arthur durmiendo abrazado a sí mismo, y lo miro con ternura, al final Arthur tenia frio por que le había dado toda su ropa caliente a él. Alfred atrajo a Arthur un poco a su cuerpo con cuidado de no despertarlo, no se despertó, Arthur tenía el sueño pesado, abrazo al ingles acurrucándolo en su cálido pecho, y cubriéndolo también con la manta. Arthur se veía muy adorable y calmado cuando dormía, inclusivamente se veía feliz.

-I love you- susurro en la oreja de Arthur, y le beso en la mejilla, estaba frio, Arthur se empezaba a despertar, se acurruco mas en el pecho de Alfred, mientras abría lentamente sus ojos, tratando de reconocer en donde estaba. Pero de repente todo el momento romántico se acabo, cuando la puerta del ascensor fue abierta. Unos viejos hombres estaban ahí parados observándolos.

-Chicos, si querían hacer ese tipo de cosas… ¿no hubiese sido mejor ir a un hotel?- dijo entre risas el líder de los señores de ahí. Alfred se sonrojo al comprender a que se refería, y después sintió como Arthur se alejaba del. Y se paraba como resorte

-¡Eres….eres un idiota!- grito Arthur, un grito que resonó por todo el lugar. Poco depuse de eso salieron del lugar, ya era lunes, y eran las 8:30 de la mañana, ya era muy tarde para ir al instituto. Así que fueron caminando hasta unas calles más abajo.

-Tu… ¿en qué vas a regresar a tu casa?- pregunto Arthur viendo que Alfred no tenía nada

-En taxi…tengo algo de dinero- dijo algo sonrojado aun no olvidaba lo que había ocurrido hace unos minutos atrás. Arthur alzo la mano, para ver si algún taxi paraba, y en unos minutos, uno estaba parqueado al frente de ellos.

-Solo tienes que darle tu dirección y ya- índico Arthur- es la primera vez que vas a subir en taxi ¿no?

-Si…- contesto avergonzado, y entonces vio que Arthur estaba distraído, así que aprovecho su distracción, agarro la quijada de Arthur, y lo beso dulcemente, dejando a Arthur en shock, sin poder reaccionar. Al terminar de besarlo, lo dejo, y se despidió rápidamente-¡nos vemos mañana!- dijo antes de subir rápidamente al taxi el cual arranco rápido. Dejando solo a Arthur en la calle, bajo la mirada de alguna personas que habían visto la escena romántica

**ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

**Y hasta aquí ha llegado este capítulo de "My live in The new School"**

**¿Les ha gustado este nuevo capítulo? Si es así, dejen reviews, si no…igualmente dejen reviews XD**

**Nuevamente pido perdón por la demora (.●´****﹏****`●.) y espero que les haya gustado :D**

**Dejen reviews **

**Hasta la pasta~ **


	9. Chapter 9 (ヮ)೨

**¡Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores! Al fin he terminado este capítulo~ aunque los he hecho esperar mucho…como siempre -.-'pero he estado un poquito ocupada escribiendo otros fic que prontamente los subiré a fanfiction…o eso creo. **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es del awesome Hidekaz Himaruya, y tampoco me pertenece el dorama de Boys Before Flowers.**

**Bueno…dejen reviews, me animan mucho****(****) y a leer~**

**ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

Arthur regreso a su casa lo más rápido que pudo, había ido corriendo todo el camino, y aun estaba algo sonrojado por el beso que Alfred le había dado, era algo por lo cual Alfred le pagaría muy caro, aunque no era la primera vez que lo besaba…la primera vez había sido cuando Alfred se enloqueció, y casi lo viola, pero sin duda, esta era la primera vez que se había sonrojado tanto por un beso de Alfred, había sentido a su corazón latir muy rápido. Al llegar por fin a su casa, entro con cuidado de no hacer rudo, ya que había desaparecido caso todo un día, y su madre lo mataría al verlo, ya que no le había avisado a donde se iba ni nada. Cerró con cuidado la puerta de la casa, y entro casi de puntillas, para no hacer ruido y que no lo descubran, pero de repente, sintió a alguien saltándole encima, abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Arthur, mi hermoso hijo- dijo su madre mientas lo abrazaba cariñosamente, Arthur no entendía el porqué de aquel abrazo pero se dejo abrazar

-¿Como está el esposo del próximo presidente de los Estados Unidos?- dijo su padre alegremente mientras también lo abrazaba.

-Eh?- Arthur se quedo atónito, no sabía de que hablaban sus padres

-Bueno...aunque seas hombre, siempre te vi cara de uke así que no hay problema, después de todo se aman- río su madre. A Arthur le dio un tic en el ojo.

-El joven Alfred nos llamo y nos dijo que se haría cargo de haber pasado toda la noche contigo- dijo su padre igual de feliz que su madre y Peter.

-Es la primera vez que me siento orgulloso de ser tu hermano…-dijo Peter en un suspiro

-Jamás pensé que perderías la virginidad tan pronto, y tampoco que fuera con otro hombre, y ese hombre sea el hijo de la presidenta de los Estados Unidos- casi grito su madre mientras lo abrazaba, Arthur se quedo en shock, no podía comprender de que estaban hablando sus padres, y tampoco lo quería saber.

-¿Como fue tu primera vez hijo?- dijo su padre curiosamente, mientras le tapaba las orejas a Peter.- ¿te dolió o no?- dijo mientras Peter se reía de la situación vergonzosa para Arthur. Le encantaba verlo así, nervioso, sonrojado, y enojado.

-¡Yo no he salido con Alfred, y tampoco tuvimos sexo ni nada de eso, no soy homosexual!- grito enojado sorprendiendo a sus padres y a Peter.- ¡y nunca lo seré!- dijo mientras salía de ahí y se iba a encerrar en su cuarto...ese día Peter dormiría con sus padres o en el sillón de la sala.

-Bueno...después de todo algún día lo será- dijo su madre ilusionada, mientras sacaba un doujinshi r-18 de su bolso-…yo que me lo imaginaba igual que Misaki con Usagi como en Junjou romántica…-suspiro su madre algo distraída, sin tomar en cuenta que su hijo menor y su esposo la veían sin comprender de que hablaba.

Arthur entro a su cuarto aun enojado de lo que habían dicho sus padres, no le gustaba Alfred, y nunca lo haría, el no era homosexual ¿o sí? Se lanzo a la cama frustrado, no entendía que era lo que le pasaba, porque su corazón latió tan rápido cuando Alfred lo beso, por que se sonrojo, porque no podía dejar de pensar en él, no lo entendía, todo era tan confuso para él. Suspiro largamente mientras trataba de relajarse y pensar claro. Cuando Francis se acercaba a él, sentía que su corazón latía rápidamente, y se sonrojaba, por lo cual pensó que estaba enamorado de Francis, no de Alfred, Alfred solo era el chico que le hacia la vida imposible y solo se burlaba de el cuándo lo había besado. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en Alfred. Se sentía muy confuso. Se paro, y se dirigió hacia su escritorio, y abrió un pequeño cajón que estaba ahí con llave, dentro de este, estaba el pañuelo que Francis le había dado la vez lo ayudo cuando le echaron huevos y harina encima, fue la primera vez que el francés le hablo, y le ayudo.- wine bastard…tuviste que irte por Matthew ¿no?...-murmuro algo dolido, pro después de todo, el fue el que le había dicho a Francis que fuera tas el canadiense.

¡Arthur, abre la puerta!- grito Peter desde afuera. El ingles suspiro, y gurdo nuevamente el pañuelo en el cajón.

Duerme en la sala- dijo simplemente, mientras se acostaba en su cama

¡Arthur!- grito Peter nuevamente, pero ya era muy tarde, pues su querido hermano mayor ya se había dormido.

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Al día siguiente, Arthur se despertó aun con sueño, se había dormido sin cambiarse de ropa, por lo cual no descanso bien. Apenas se levanto se fue a dar una ducha rápida, y se vistió rápidamente para ir al instituto, no quería llegar tarde, ya que el anterior día había faltado, y no tenía justificación para aquella falta. Salio de casa sin desayunar ni nada, aun con los ojos medio adormilados, y se fue en su bicicleta al instituto. Pero noto algo extraño al ingresar al instituto, todas las chicas lo veían emocionadas, y los chicos igual, algunas inclusive se le habían acercado a saludar.

-Buenos días Artie- saludo Angie sonriendo, lo cual a Arthur le extraño mucho

-Buenos días- susurro mientras dejaba su bicicleta estacionada, y cogía su maleta.

-Toma…es una disculpa de nuestra parte por haberte tratado mal…-dijo entregándole una cesta decorada con algunas flores, dentro de esta había una caja de bombones y una caja con bolsitas de té.

-Gra…gracias- murmuro algo inseguro, tal vez se trataba de una broma. Por lo cual dejo la cesta a lado de su bicicleta, y se retiro, mientras detrás de él Angie y sus dos amigas lo miraba como si se tratara de algún famoso. Le parecía muy extraño…tal vez era otra de las bromas de Alfred. Pero cuando iba ingresando a clases todos los estudiantes se le acercaron a saludarle, algunas le daban regalos, o inclusive le habían abrazado un par de chicas de primer año del colegio (octavo). Muchas decían su nombre, otras su apellido, pero lo llamaban a cada rato, saludándolo o invitándole a lugares, algunas incluso le pedían su firma, Arthur se sentía acosado, no sabía por qué estaba pasando aquello, fue casi corriendo a su clase, le tocaba matemáticas, y el profesor no admitía retrasos. Entro rápidamente, y vio a Emma ahí sentada en su banca. Estaba algo sonrojada, y se mordía el labio inferior, mientras jugaba con su cabello

-Buenos días Emma…-saludo Arthur sonriendo un poco

-A…Arthur…buenos días- saludo algo nerviosa, mientras se iba a su puesto. Arthur no entendía que le pasaba a toda la gente de la institución, y tampoco que le pasaba a Emma. Se sentó a lado de Emma, para comenzar la clase, pues el profesor de matemáticas ya había llegado, y aunque sentía que todos lo observaban, Arthur suspiro largamente, y puso atención a la clase.

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Alfred estaba en la sala del BF4, como siempre, estaban reunidos, a excepción de que ya no eran 4, ahora solo eran 3, ya que no sabían si Francis iba a regresar, y lo más probable era que no regresara nunca a los Estados Unidos. Alfred andaba medio embobado mientras Antonio conversaba alegremente con Gilbert de otras de sus salidas a bares, siempre salían, aunque Alfred no los acompañaba muy seguido, ya que siempre le ofrecían salir con alguna chica, o tomar para emborracharlo.

Oye Alfred… ¿cómo te fue en tu cita con Arthur?- dijo Antonio sonriente, quería ver la cara que Alfred pondría

-¿Eh? ¿Co….como sabes que fue con Arthur?-tartamudeo sonrojado

-Intuición…o el cartel escolar- susurro Gilbert- y ¿Cómo fue tu primera vez? Kesesese- rio Gilbert poniendo una mano en el hombro de Alfred, el cual se puso nervioso

-Bien- respondió simplemente

-¿Tú fuiste el activo o el pasivo?- pregunto Antonio curiosamente

-El…-Alfred no comprendía de qué hablaban- activo- respondió sin saber aun que era de lo que hablaban, pero después entendió, y se sonrojo aun más.

-Y como era Arthur… ¿estrecho? ¿Era virgen aun?- pregunto Gilbert

-Era…era… ¡ya dejen de preguntar!- grito frustrado, no se le daba muy bien el mentir

-Si si… bueno, vamos al comedor, tengo hambre- dijo Gilbert frotándose la barriga

-Yo también tengo hambre…que ganas de una paella- dijo Antonio mientras salían del salón del BF4, para ir al comedor, y después a dar una vuelta por la escuela

-Yo quiero una hamburguesa- dijo Alfred mientras ingresaban al comedor, no había nadie en este, tan solo los chefs, ni un solo estudiante- que raro…-murmuro Alfred mientras observaba la cafetería, generalmente las chicas siempre estaban ahí para saludarlo o entregarle regalos, que el después de todo rechazaba.

-Kesesese, al fin esto este vacio, podemos comer en paz- dijo Gilbert mientras se sentaba en una mesa, y llamaba al mesero.

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Al terminar clases, Arthur salio junto a Emma a dar una vuelta por el instituto, estaba cansado, y quería huir de todas las miradas de los estudiantes, aunque salir había sido una muy mala idea, ya que ahorita se encontraban siendo perseguidos por las chicas de colegio quienes gritaban su nombre entusiasmadas, y pedían su autógrafo, algunas tenían regalos para él, y lo perseguían por toda la escuela. Arthur corría lo más rápido que podía, y había podido perder de vista a aquellas chicas, pero Emma también se había perdido. Se apoyo en la pared para descansar un rato, pero enseguida escucho nuevamente los gritos de las muchachas, así que empezó a correr nuevamente, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Por otro lado…

Alfred y sus amigos ya habían terminado de comer, en tranquilidad por primera vez en su vida escolar. Así que decidieron salir a dar una vuelta, ya que estaba aburrido y sin nada interesante que hacer. Al salir tampoco había nadie, pareciera que la escuela estaba vacía, o que todos los alumnos habían faltado, ya que por todos los lugares que iban no encontraban a nadie.

-esto es raro…- murmuro Gilbert- no hay nadie

-deben estar en clases- dijo Antonio mientras mordía un tomate.- Hey, ¡por ahí vi pasar a un chico!- señalo Antonio el aula de segundo de bachillerato.

-¡Debe ser Arthur!- dijo Alfred corriendo hacia el aula, pero no era Arthur el que estaba ahí, si no Ludwig, el hermano menor de Gilbert

-Hallö- saludo Ludwig mientras recogía sus cosas del aula

-¡Luddy!- casi grito Gilbert, mientras corría a abrazar a su hermano menor

-Hola burder- dijo este aun serio, como siempre

-Oye Ludwig, ¿sabes que paso con todos los estudiantes?- pregunto Alfred mientras observaba el salón de clases

-Ja, están detrás de un chico del otro paralelo- dijo Ludwig

-¿El otro paralelo?- dijo Alfred sin entender

-Si, este es segundo de bachillerato A, el otro es segundo de bachillerato B- explico el alemán

-Ha…eso no lo sabía…Hahahaha-rio Alfred, Ludwig suspiro resignado, después de todo, así eran los del BF4, no sabían ni que era una escuela.- bueno…vamos a jugar futbol- dijo Alfred felizmente, mientras salía del salón, al igual que Antonio y Gilbert, este ultimo despidiéndose de su hermano. Pero cuando estaban caminando, algo choco contra Alfred, y cayó al suelo, pero ese algo era alguien en realidad, alguien muy conocido para Alfred. Arthur se había chocado contra él, y se había caído al suelo.

-Maldición…-murmuro Arthur sobándose la cabeza, y después se levanto con algo de dificultad, y vio a Alfred.- tú…- murmuro, y después frunció el ceño, y agarro a Alfred de la corbata, haciendo que se agachara un poco para que este a su altura- ¿¡qué tipo de broma me hiciste ahora!?- grito enojado, Gilbert y Antonio veían la escena algo cómica, por lo cual se rieron un poco-

-Yo no he hecho nada- dijo Alfred en su defensa

-¡Entonces dime porque todos me persiguen si no hiciste nada! ¡De seguro es otra de tus bromas! Y ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Lanzarme huevos o tirarme harina encima?- dijo furioso

-¡No voy a hacer nada, ni siquiera se dé que me estás hablando!- dijo Alfred confuso al ver a Arthur tan enojado de repente.

-¡Deja de hacerte el tonto!- grito el anglosajón, y toda la multitud de gente que lo perseguían empezaron a asomar, haciendo que a Arthur se le pusieron los pelos de punta

-¡Kyaa! ¡Arthur y Alfred están juntos!- gritaron unas chicas entre toda la multitud

-¿Eh?- dijeron ambos angloparlantes a la vez

-Creo que el rumor se ha extendido por todo el instituto…- dijo Gilbert sonriente

-Si, ahora solo deben comprobarlo- dijo Antonio mientras veía que Arthur y Alfred no comprendían nada de lo que pasaba.

-Arthur... ¿esto es cierto?- dijo Emma entristecida acercándose a Arthur, con su tablet, y después le mostro a Arthur la noticia. Algo que lo dejo atónito, y le provoco un tic en el ojo. Pues ahí estaba una foto de la vez que Alfred lo había besado en la calle, y debajo decía "Alfred Jones y una chico de clase baja, Arthur Kirkland, ahora son novios"-….- Alfred también avanzo a verlo, y sonrió, claro que era verdad, el amaba a Arthur, por eso, este debía ser su novio ¿no?- por supuesto que no lo es- dijo Arthur enojado

-Pero que dices Darling, eso es verdad- dijo Alfred mientras abrazaba a Arthur, dejando a todas las chicas de la multitud sin habla, ya que Alfred jones no permitía que nadie lo toque, y no abrazaba a nadie.- somos novios- Emma dejo caer la tablet, la cual se hizo trisas al golpearse contra el suelo, estaba muy sorprendida, y dolida, ya que la persona que amaba, ahora era novio del chico que odiaba, si, Emma estaba enamorada de Arthur.

**ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

**Si, Emma está enamorada de Arthur…según yo XD. Y Ludwig ha aparecido nuevamente en un capitulo, esta vez sin Feli…pero creo que en el próximo va ha haber algo de spamano ¿alguna fan del spamano? Y por fin reina la paz en la relación de Alfred y Arthur… ¿o tal vez no?...bueno, eso hay que ver en el próximo capítulo de este awesome fic…y si consigo 100 reviews habrá posibilidad de lemon wajajajaja...en verdad, lo he pensado, y creo que sería buena idea poner lemon ¿Qué dicen? **

**Dejen reviews y díganme si quieren lemon o no…ya que tal vez haya menores de edad…aunque yo lo soy, ahorita que lo razono ****(´****･****_****･****`). Con todo, si no se han dado cuenta, he subido el fic a T**

**Bueno, eso es todo. Hasta la pasta~ ****(=****ヮ****=)**೨


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola a todos! Y he terminado este capítulo del fic…que emoción XD**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, le pertenece al kawaii Hidekaz Himaruya, tampoco me pertenece el dorama Boys Before Flowers **

**Advertencias: Aparición de nuevos personajes…y no les diré que mas…seria arruinar la sorpresa…la cual no es lemon, pero si habrá lemon en el fic, pero más adelante :3 cuando crea que sea el momento…pero en este cap. no…pero si va a haber XD**

**Dejen sus awesomes reviews, son muy awesomes X3**

**Y a leer~**

**ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

Alfred se había llevado a Arthur a la fuerza, ya que este se resistía, y le pegaba, o lo intentaba. Emma se había quedado ahí, sola, su corazón estaba partido en miles de pedazos, ¿por qué le pasaba eso a ella? ¿Por qué justo ese día en el que pensaba declararse a Arthur? Sin saber porque, se había enamorado de aquel chico de obres verdes y grandes cejas el primer día que lo vio, y lo había visto solo, por lo cual se había acercado a saludarlo, y terminaron siendo amigos. Arthur era un chico muy sencillo, y eso era lo que a Emma más le gustaba de él, su sencillez y su forma de ser, aunque todo le vaya mal, el siempre se animaba para seguir adelante, era un hombre fuerte, y se había enamorado perdidamente de él. Se retiro del lugar, se sentía mal y le dolía la cabeza, por lo cual había regresado a su casa a mitad de clases. Ya en su casa, se había ido a su cama, y ya allí sola había empezado a llorar, mientras veía una foto que tenia de Arthur, en la que este estaba tocando la guitarra, amaba esa foto, de la primera vez que Arthur había cantado para ella, su voz era hermosa, y allí fue cuando se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada de aquel ingles.

-¿Emma?- Govert, el hermano mayor de la belga había llegado a casa, y la había escuchado sollozar, por lo cual había ido a ver de qué se trataba. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hermana, y la vio allí llorando mientras veía una foto- Emma…- la chica volteo a verlo, tenía los ojos rojos, de tanto llorar.

-Hermano…-dijo Emma mientras veía a su hermano acercarse, y sentarse en su cama, a su lado. Se acurruco en el pecho de su hermano y comenzó a llorar nuevamente, mientras este acariciaba sus rubios cabellos.- lo amaba tanto- dijo entre llantos.

-Descuida hermanita…ya veré la forma de vengarme de él- dijo Govert enojado por lo que aquel chico le había hecho a su hermana. Ya la había visto dos veces en la misma situación, y esta vez no se quedaría de brazos cruzados mientras su hermana sufría, pero tampoco haría algo sin el consentimiento de ella-

-Veremos la forma de vengarnos de él…- susurro la belga mientras se secaba las lagrimas, la parte alada de Emma despertaba poco a poco, esa parte de ella que se había quedado en el olvido años atrás, después de que Alfred Jones la había rechazado, y expulsado de la escuela.

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Al día siguiente, Emma había faltado a clases, lo cual preocupo al británico. No era muy común que la belga faltara a clases. Salió de clases aun con dudas del porqué Emma había faltado, y se encontró con Alfred en el pasillo para salir de la escuela.

-Arthur~- ronroneo el estadounidense, acercándose a paso rápido al británico, el cual lo miro fundiendo el ceño.

-¿No crees que ya has ido muy lejos con esta broma?- dijo Arthur frenando a Alfred cuando lo iba a abrazar

-Esto no es una broma- dijo Alfred un tanto dolido de que Arthur pensara así

-Ya deja de jugar conmigo…-dijo con la cabeza gacha

-No estoy jugando con vos Arthur- dijo cogiéndole del mentón, haciendo que Arthur lo mire a los ojos- I love you- dijo finalmente, para besarlo, dulcemente. Arthur trato de resistirse, pero termino correspondiendo.

-¡Te dije que dejes de jugar conmigo!- grito cuando Alfred termino de besarlo, y salió huyendo. Quería ir a la casa de Emma, para ver que le pasaba. Y quería olvidar lo que Alfred había hecho hace algunos momentos, de seguro era otra de sus bromas para burlarse de él, siempre lo hacía.

Llego a la casa de Emma, era una casa gigantesca, o más bien una mansión. Toco el timbre, esperando a que abrieran la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- dijo una voz masculina, Arthur vio al frente, estaba parado un hombre más alto que él y de cabello rubio un poco más claro que el suyo.

-Soy Arthur Kirkland, vengo a visitar a Emma, para ver como se encuentra- dijo formalmente, tal vez era el padre de la chica, o algún familiar

-Pasa- dijo abriendo la puerta, Arthur paso, pero algo lo detuvo- si tocas a mi hermana este muerto- dijo el chico, ahora Arthur ya sabía quién era, pero no le cayó muy bien lo que había dicho. Arthur paso a la casa, siendo guiado por el hermano mayor de la belga, el cual le mostro donde estaba la habitación de esta. Arthur toco la puerta, para pedir permiso para entrar

-Pase- dijo Emma desde adentro, Arthur pasó al cuarto, y vio a Emma sentada en su cama, y algo asombrada por la visita inesperada de su parte- Arthur…

-Hola Emma- saludo amablemente- he venido a verte, estaba preocupado por ti- dijo mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama- ¿estás bien?- pregunto Arthur algo preocupado. Emma asintió.

-Sí, solo estaba un poco mareada- dijo mientras jugaba con los dedos de su mano, como niña pequeña, miro a Arthur de reojo, y sonrió un poco- no te preocupes- el anglosajón sonrió un poco- Arthur…

-¿Si?- dijo poniéndole atención a la chica

-¿Es verdad… es verdad que estas saliendo con Alfred?- pregunto algo tímida, Arthur suspiro largamente

-No es verdad, eso es solo un rumor- dijo mirando al techo tratando de distraerse

-Pero…en verdad pareciera que a él le gustas- dijo Emma

-No, para nada, el solo me molesta, debe ser otra de sus bromas pesadas de siempre…además, no soy homosexual, no me gusta Alfred- dijo algo nervioso y sonrojado, Emma soltó una pequeña risa, lo cual capto la atención de Arthur.

-Ha, creo que ya me siento mejor- dijo Emma mientras se estiraba en la cama, y después salía de esta.

-¿Vas a algún lado?- pregunto Arthur

-¡Sí!- dijo mientras cogía las manos del británico- Arthur, ¡salgamos a dar una vuelta!-

-E-está bien- tartamudeo Arthur, y después Emma salió disparada al baño, para cambiarse de ropa, mientras Arthur la esperaba sentado en el sillón de la habitación. A los pocos minutos llego Emma, llevaba una mini falda roja y una camiseta con escote y sin magas. Lo cual hizo que Arthur se sonrojara un poco.

-Vamos- dijo al chico mientras jalaba a Arthur del brazo hacia la salida de la casa. Ambos se fueron a caminar por la ciudad, aunque Arthur veía algo extraño en Emma, ya que esta a veces fruncía el ceño, cuando lo veía alejarse un poco.- Artie, vamos a un bar- dijo Emma.

-Si quieres…- murmuro algo bajo, pero lo suficientemente audible para Emma, la cual se emociono, y lo llevo a un bar cercano en el cual lo sentó en la primera mesa que vio.

-Bebamos algo ¿sí?- dijo mientras llamaba al mesero, y después miro a Arthur sonriendo. Pero Emma no estaba ahí solo para beber algo con Arthur.

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

- Lovino, ¿puedes ir a comprar tomates?- dijo el jefe del italiano, el cual estaba cocinando.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no mandas a Arthur, o a mi estúpido fratello?

-Porque…si no te has dado cuenta, ninguno de los dos vino a trabajar hoy- dijo el turco cruzándose de brazos.

-Maldición…ahora me toca ir a mi- dijo en un suspiro mientras se quitaba su delantal y sus guantes, llevaba su traje de mesero, así que cogió su maleta que estaba en la cocina, y se dirigió al baño del local para cambiarse de ropa, no iba a salir en smoking a comprar tomates ¿o sí? Salio del baño, ya cambiado, y cogió en dinero que Sadiq, su jefe, le había entregado para que fuera a comprar los tomates, y se fue al lugar más cercano que encontrara y que vendieran buenos tomates.

-¿No es ese el hermano de Feli?- dijo Gilbert señalando al chico el cual estaba comprando algunos tomates, se veía muy concentrado, eligiendo los tomates mas buenos del local.

-Sí, oye Gilbert- llamo Antonio algo perdido, el alemán le prestó atención- espérame en el bar ¿si? Voy mas luego- dijo mientras avanzaba hasta donde se encontraba el italiano.

-Oye, Antoni-…-Gilbert ya no pudo decir nada mas, ya que vio que el español se estaba acercando a Lovino seductoramente- Casanova…- susurro antes de retirarse del lugar, e ir a esperarlo en el bar.

-Eres muy bueno eligiendo tomates- dijo Antonio detrás de Lovino, el cual pego un respingo, asustado por la repentina aparición, se volteo a ver quién era, y vio al español sonriéndole, Lovino frunció el ceño al verlo.

-Deja de asustarme bastardo- dijo enojado, y volviendo a su actividad anterior de buscar algunos buenos tomates.

Antonio lo jalo del brazo, y lo llevo a un callejón algo obscuro, Lovino forcejaba porque lo soltara, pero Antonio lo silencio con un beso, el italiano se sorprendió, mas no correspondió el beso, y trato de empujarlo para que lo soltara, lográndolo finalmente.

-¿¡Crees que solo por tener cara bonita y sonreír todo el mundo caerá ante ti!?- le grito enojado, Antonio lo miro sorprendido- ¡yo no soy como todas esas personas!-

-Lo sé Lovi, tu eres especial- dijo volviendo a besarlo, esta vez el italiano tampoco correspondió el beso, y trato de alejar a Antonio, pero este lo volvió a besar, dejándolo sin aire. Cuando Antonio lo dejo, Lovino aprovecho, y le dio una cachetada, la cual resonó en el callejón. Antonio se sorprendió por aquel acto, y se toco la zona golpeada, y luego miro a Lovino enojado.

-¡No voy a caer ante un Casanova como tú!- grito enfurecido-y si vuelves a besarme, te juro que te castro-dijo finalmente, y se retiro del lugar, dejando a Antonio solo.

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

-Mientras tanto en el bar, Emma y Arthur conversaban un poco, aunque a Emma se le veía algo extraña. Entonces llego el mesero.

-¿Quieren ordenar algo?- pregunto el joven cordialmente, Emma lo vio sonriendo, ya que no era un simple mesero, era su hermano, Govert, el trabajaba en aquel bar, su plan estaba a punto de comenzar, su plan para que Arthur la amara.

-Sí, yo quiero un Brandy- dijo la belga mientras miraba a su hermano atentamente, como tratando de darle un mensaje telepático.- ¿y tu Arthur?

-Eh, yo no quiero nada- dijo algo nervioso, no le gustaba tomar, ya que el licor se le subía muy rápido, y terminaba borracho al primer vaso.

-No seas así, eso es ser malo y poco caballero, debes pedir algo- la chica había dado en el punto exacto, al decirle a Arthur que estaba siendo poco caballero, haciendo que este decidiera pedir algo

-Entonces…deme un whisky escocés- dijo finalmente- sin mucho alcohol- pidió, o imploro, no quería quedar mal en frente de Emma, una de sus únicas amigas.

-Está bien- dijo el chico mientras se retiraba. Emma vio a Arthur sonriendo gatunamente.

-Voy a mandarle un mensaje a mi hermano para que no se preocupe de donde estoy- dijo la belga mientras sacaba su celular y empezaba a escribir el mensaje de texto "pon en el whisky de Arthur el triple de alcohol".- listo, ya esta enviado, le avise donde estamos para que no se preocupe por mí. Arthur asintió, y miro a la mesa, trataría de tomarse todo el vaso de whisky para que Emma no le diga que era poco caballero, porque aquello para Arthur era el peor insulto que le podrían decir…aunque el peor era cejon. Y al fin después de unos 5 minutos llego Govert con unos vasos tamaño gigante con los pedidos, Arthur trago saliva, no quería emborracharse…pero después de todo había pedido poco alcohol ¿no? Comenzaron a tomar, y Arthur sentía algo raro en su whisky, pero no dijo nada. Poco a poco la visión de Arthur se fue haciendo borrosa, y todo le daba vueltas. Se sujeto la cabeza, le dolía.- ¿estás bien Arthur?- dijo en un falso tono preocupado la belga

-S-si, no te preocupes- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, y tomo un poco más del whiskey, pero la visión le empeoraba, hasta que cayó desmayado en la mesa.

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Al día siguiente….

Arthur se despertó aun un poco mareado, tenía una leve resaca, pero aun así no lograba recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior, solo se acordaba que fue a la casa de Emma después de gritarle a Alfred que lo dejara en paz, y de ahí no sabía nada más. Miro la habitación en la cual estaba, era muy espaciosa, y las paredes eran blancas, con algunos adornos lujosos. Estaba en una cama muy blanda, y cómoda. Estaba sin ropa, solo estaba en ropa interior, y habían algunas marcas en su cuerpo, específicamente en su cuello… ¿¡tenia marcas en el cuerpo y estaba desnudo!? Arthur se preocupo, o se desespero.

-¿¡Donde diablos estoy!?- dijo frustrado, vio su ropa tirada por el suelo, sus pantalones, su camisa, su abrigo, cogió su ropa y se vistió rápidamente, para irse de aquel lugar lo más rápido posible. Salió de la habitación, y vio un largo pasillo, con mas habitaciones, y puertas numeradas, estaba en un hotel. Bajo por el ascensor, mientras pensaba en qué hacer. ¿Cómo se lo explicaría a sus padres? ¿Y a Alfred?...

Salió a la calle, aun era temprano por lo que veía, aun no salía el sol completamente, así que supuso que eran las 5 de la mañana. Fue en taxi a casa, y al llegar, corrió hacia su cuarto, sus padres ni había notado su presencia, al llegar a su habitación, Arthur se cambio lo más rápido que pudo, poniéndose su uniforme, y su camisa cerrada con cuello más largo, para que no se notaran las marcas en este. Salió de su cuarto, encontrándose con su madre.

-A las 10:00, me demore un poco porque estaba en la biblioteca- mintió. Su madre lo vio algo insegura, pero se retiro del lugar, Arthur suspiro largamente, había estado a poco de que lo descubrieran.- madre, ya me voy al instituto- dijo mientras salía de la casa y se dirigía al instituto, algo inseguro. Al llegar vio que no había casi nadie, los que pasaban por ahí lo miraban mal. Arthur no sabía el porqué, pero ya sabía que algo malo estaban tramando. Entro al salón de clases y ahí vio a todos los estudiantes, estaban parados frente a un televisor, y veían una imagen atentamente. Arthur se abrió paso entre todos los estudiantes, para ver la imagen que estaban observando y murmurando. Y lo vio, ah estaba una foto en la que él estaba durmiendo en la cama en la que había despertado, con una chica, rubia con el pelo algo largo, no se notaba la cara de la chica, ya que estaba borrosa, pero la de él sí. Todos lo miraron mal, a Arthur casi le da un paro cardiaco al ver la imagen, no lo podía creer, no podía estarle pasando eso a él.

-¡Tú, cejotas estúpido!- dijo el chico pelirrojo llamado Scott, el que siempre lo molestaba, Arthur volteo a verlo- no te mereces estar ocupando nuestro uniforme- dijo mientras lo empujaba, Arthur casi se cae.

-¡Siempre supimos que eras un perro!- dijo Angie uniéndose a Scott, junto a los demás de los estudiantes.

-Yo no…yo no hice eso- murmuro Arthur sosteniéndose la cabeza, preocupado, no recordaba nada de eso, nada.

-¿Que están haciéndole a Artie?- dijo una voz que el anglosajón bien conocía, era Alfred, Arthur se quedo paralizado, no sabía por qué Alfred estaba en su clase, y quería que la tierra lo tragase en ese mismo instante. -¿Quiénes se creen ustedes para estar molestándolo?- dijo algo enojado el estadounidense, todos bajaron la cabeza en forma de disculpa hacia Alfred.

-Alfred, no te dejes engañar por el- dijo Angie caminando hacia el estadounidense-¡mira esto y despierta!- dijo señalando el televisor. Arthur rápidamente se puso frente de este, tapando la imagen, con su cuerpo, no quería que Alfred lo viera, no él. El de ojos azules dirigió su mirada hacia el televisor, pero Arthur tapaba la imagen.

-N-no Alfred, esto no es cierto…algo….algo está mal- tartamudeo nervioso y angustiado. Alfred empujo a Arthur, haciéndolo quitarse de enfrente de la pantalla, para ver la imagen, lo cual lo dejo en shock. El inglés corrió para tapar la pantalla nuevamente, pero Alfred ya lo había visto, detrás del estaban Gilbert y Antonio los cuales veían igual de asombrados la imagen, sin podre creerlo, en seguida la expresión de Alfred cambio a una completamente seria, e incluso aterradora, una que Arthur nunca había visto.

-¿Cómo puede estar mal? Incluso hay fotos para comprobarlo- dijo Alfred con voz seria, Gilbert y Antonio retrocedieron un poco.

-No lo sé, pienso que…tal vez alguien me drogo- dijo Arthur en su defensa

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo el estadunidense, Arthur lo miro.- ¿esta es la clase de chico que eres? Entonces caíste… ¿¡eres del tipo de chico que cae en cualquier trampa!?- grito asustando un poco a Arthur, Alfred se había salido de sus cabales, había perdido la cordura. Arthur ya no soportaba más que Alfred le grite, el sabia que eso no era verdad.

-Alfred…no me importa que me creas o no.- dijo el también enojado- ni siquiera sé porque estoy defendiéndome de algo tan absurdo. De todas maneras, no es lo que parece- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, Alfred lo miro con rabia- yo... ¡yo no tengo idea de lo que está pasando!- dijo en su defensa, Alfred lo agarro de cuello de la camisa bruscamente, haciendo que suelte un quejido por la brusquedad del agarre.

-Solo te hare una pregunta- dijo lentamente-el chico en la foto ¿no eres tú, Arthur?- Arthur lo miro de reojo, tragando saliva, no podía negar que el chico en la foto era él, ya que si lo era. Alfred suspiro pesadamente, y lo soltó.- dijiste que no importaba si te creía o no…

-¡Pero esto no es verdad Alfred, debes creer en mí!- grito ya arto de todo esto

-Yo quise creer en ti- dijo Alfred con la mirada gacha, y apretando los puños

-Pero yo no hi-…- grito, pero algo lo paro, Alfred le había estampado su mano contra su rostro, le había pegado, dejando su mejilla roja por la fuerza que en esos instantes Alfred ya no controlaba, casi lo tiraba al suelo. Arthur se quedo en shock, y se toco la parte golpeada, estaba ardiendo, y le dolía.

-A partir de hoy, no te conozco, tú y yo, ya no somos nada, Arthur- dijo en un tono frío, mientras se retiraba del lugar.

**ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

**Y aquí acaba…;A; no me maten…esta relación no va a ser todo rosa con florecitas ni nada…aunque después si será así XD…ok mucha información…**

**Me dolió mucho escribir a Alfred pegándole y gritándole a Iggy… pero así es la historia ¿no?... ¿quien ha visto el dorama?**

**Y como les dije antes, si cumplí lo que dije que iba a haber spamano en este capítulo y si va a haber lemon, creo que en más de un capitulo XD**

**Dejen reviews para que por cada review un Neko sea adoptado por una buena familia: 3 nya~**


	11. Finalmente Eres Mio

**¡Hallö alle! **

**Como les dije antes, me demorare menos tiempo en los capítulos (si se los dije ¿o no? O.O) bueno…la cosa es que como ya estoy en vacaciones voy a subir más rápido los capítulos de este fic, y terminar otros que me faltan cofcofMonAngecofcof. **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya- sensei. El dorama Boys Before Flowers tampoco me pertenece…nada es mío ;A; **

**Advertencias: Lemon…si, el tan deseado lemon ha llegado (****ヮ****) **

**｡****ヮ****｡ ****Y a leer-aru **

"**Dejen reviews…Si no los dejan les doy mis scones ****o̿ ̭ o̿** **Att: Arthur" **

**ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•****ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ• ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

Al día siguiente~

Arthur ingreso al instituto, estaba aun algo cansado, pues no había dormido mucho en la noche. Camino por los largos pasillos da la institución, no había casi nadie y los que lo veían lo esquivaban como a un simple insecto. Vio pasar a Ludwig por ahí.

-Buenos días, presidente- dijo cordialmente, Ludwig lo vio, y asintió en forma de saludo, después de todo, el era el presidente del consejo estudiantil, así que debía corresponder los saludos de los estudiantes.

-Arthur…ten cuidado- dijo el alemán mientras se retiraba a clases

-¿Eh?- no podía comprender a que se refería- ¿cuidado de qué?- se pregunto mientras caminaba hacia el salón de clases. Al ingresar, todos estaban callados, y algunos murmuraban cosas. Arthur trago saliva, se sentía un preso en camino a su ejecución cuando entraba a aquella aula, todos lo veían mal, Emma estaba ahí. Vio que todos los estudiantes lo veían amenazantes "ten cuidado" recordó las palabras de Ludwig, y salió lo más rápido posible del aula, pero se encontró con varios estudiantes de grados superiores, algunos llevaban bates de béisbol, palos e incluso botellas de vidrio. Arthur trago saliva, se viro para escapar por el otro lado del pasillo, pero los estudiantes de su curso estaban allí, todos riéndose siniestramente, no tenía a donde huir, era su fin.- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- se pregunto Arthur angustiado, y algo enojado.

-Se ve que te gusta estar divirtiéndote con zorras como tu fuera del colegio ¿no?- dijo uno de los chicos de allí, mientras los demás reían.

-Eso… ¡eso es mentira!- grito mientras pasaba corriendo en medio de los chicos de su grado, los cuales no pudieron detenerlo, Arthur aprovecho eso para ir corriendo lo más rápido que pueda, huir de aquellos maniáticos.

-¡Tras él!- grito uno de los chicos, mientras los demás corrían para perseguir a Arthur. El inglés corría lo más rápido posible, bajo las gradas a toda velocidad, sabía donde se podía esconder, en el lugar donde había encontrado la primera vez a aquella persona que siempre lo salvaba cuando estaba en peligro, el bosque de la escuela. Llego a aquel lugar lleno de paz y tranquilidad, y se apoyo en uno de los arboles, estaba cansado de tanto correr.- ¡ahí esta!- oyó unos gritos cercanos al lugar donde descansaba, y suspiro largamente, estaba cansado de que siempre lo maltrataran, y lo único que él hacía era escapar ¡escapar!, no podía hacer nada mas, era la presa de toda la escuela, siempre lo había sido, desde que había ingresado a aquella institución. Pero esta vez demostraría que ni era nadie débil, el no lo era, y si moría allí, moriría con el orgullo de haberse siquiera defendido. Era hora de utilizar lo que Yong Soo, el hermano menor de Kiku le había enseñado.

-Se nota que te gusta el bosque, conejo- dijo Scott mientras se acercaba con un bate de béisbol- ¡responde!- grito mientras lanzaba un golpe con su bate hacia Arthur, pero este lo esquivo con algo de dificultad, y pateo a Scott en el abdomen, dejándolo tirado en el suelo. Varios sujetos más se acercaron a Arthur, pero este se defendió, logrando vencer a algunos, pero después se acercaron más, sabía que no podría contra más de 30 personas.

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

-Arthur…-dijo Emma corriendo para ver donde estaba el anglosajón, sus compañeros de clase habían salido hace algunos minutos corriendo tras Arthur. Al llegar vio que el inglés estaba solo, peleando contra más de 30 personas, tratando de esquivar golpes, pero vio como uno de los chicos de ahí aprovechaba la distracción de Arthur, y le daba con su bate en la boca del estomago. Emma cerró los ojos fuertemente para no ver la escena, no quería ver a Arthur sufrir, así que se fue corriendo de allí, no quería ver como maltrataban al chico que amaba por su culpa, todo era su culpa, y ahora entendía la gravedad de lo que había hecho, había lastimado al chico que amaba por su egoísmo.

Fue corriendo directo al salón del BF4, con la esperanza de que Alfred se encontrara ahí, y no tuvo mucha suerte, vio que Gilbert y Antonio estaban allí conversando, pero no había rastro del estadounidense.

-¿Quién eres tú?- dijeron ambos chicos al unísono

-Necesito encontrar a Alfred, es una emergencia- dijo desesperada. Gilbert y Antonio se vieron entre ellos, y después miraron a Emma.

-Está en clase- dijo Antonio sonriéndole a la belga, la cual salió corriendo lo más rápido posible al salón de clases del BF4, y en definitiva, ahí estaba Alfred, sentado durmiendo, estaba solo él en el salón, no estaba nadie más.

-¡Alfred!- grito Emma desesperada, al borde de las lagrimas- ¡Alfred despierta por favor!- grito moviendo un poco al estadounidense. Alfred abrió los ojos perezosamente, y miro a Emma con mala cara

-¿Y tú qué quieres? - dijo algo enojado por la interrupción de su siesta

-Arthur…Arthur está…- dijo Emma tratando de explicar a Alfred lo que estaba ocurriendo

-Arthur ya no existe para mí, deja de hablar de esa escoria en mi presencia- dijo Alfred con voz fría

-Yo…todo esto fue mi culpa- dijo empezando a derramar algunas lagrimas, Alfred la vio de reojo, mientras se acomodaba para volver a dormir- ¡yo fui la que saco esas fotos de Arthur, el nunca se acostó con nadie!- grito Emma, Alfred la vio con los ojos abiertos como platos- yo le di a Arthur un licor para que se desmayara, y la chica en la foto era yo- declaro mientras lloraba a mares. Alfred se paro, y se acerco a Emma, y le dio una bofetada, lo cual sorprendió a la belga.

-¿¡Sabes lo que causaste!? ¿¡Sabes que por tu culpa todo esto está sucediendo!? Perra…- dijo Alfred furioso- ¡dime donde esta Arthur!- grito cogiéndole del cuello de la camisa, haciendo que Emma se asustara, más de lo que estaba.

-Esta… en el bosque- dijo en un susurro, Alfred la soltó, y salio del lugar sin decir nada, mientras la belga lloraba arrepentida, dándose cuenta del error que había cometido

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Arthur había caído al suelo, le dolía el estomago por el golpe que le habían dado con el bate de béisbol, y ya no podía hacer nada, al caer, su pantalón se había rasgado, y se había raspado la rodilla, y esta estaba sangrando.

-A ver, levántate- dijo uno de los chicos levantándolo, y después lo lanzo nuevamente al suelo, mientras se reía, Arthur estaba cansado, sentía que se le acababa la respiración, no se podía ni mover. – ¡Toma esto!- grito un chico mientras le lanzaba una botella de vidrio a la cabeza, Arthur puso sus manos cubriéndose, pero la botella provoco que estas sangraran. Empezaron a lanzarle cosas, y a patearle, pero el resistió el dolor, no podía ser débil, no lloraría por algo como eso, no delante de personas como esas, personas sin sentido común. Cuando todos se alejaron un poco de Arthur, este se trato de parar, con algo de dificultad, pero lo logro, no parecería débil ante ellos. Aunque casi todo su cuerpo estuviese lleno de heridas.

-¿Esto es todo lo que tienen?- dijo limpiándose la sangre que salía de su boca.- háganlo, ¡hagan más!- grito con todas sus fuerzas

-¡Ataquen!- dijo Angie, mientras lanzaba globos de agua a Arthur, y en pocos segundos, todos empezaron a hacerlo, Arthur se defendió con sus brazos, y a pesar de estar a punto de caer al suelo, se sostuvo en pie. Después, le lanzaron un balde de harina, y empezaron a lanzarle piedras. Ya no resistía mas, sentía que se estaba ahogando.

-Paren…paren ya…ayuda- decía Arthur en su interior, entonces empezó a recordar a Francis, el siempre lo ayudaba en los momentos difíciles, cuando todos se burlaban de él, Francis lo ayudaba- ya nada importa. Nadie viene…pero...si Francis estuviese aquí- pensó mientas caía al suelo, sus piernas ya no lo podían sostener, y no paraban de lanzarle cosas.

-¡Fuera de aquí!- Arthur oyó un grito, muy familiar.

-¿Al…fred?- se pregunto para sus adentros, escuchó como todos los estudiantes huían, y algunas chicas gritaban, pues el estadounidense había empezado a golpear al primero que viera frente a él. Alfred se acerco a Arthur, y lo abrazo protectoramente

-Perdón…-dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello, ahora lleno de harina, y algo mojado- perdóname- dijo mientras lo cargaba en brazos, y se lo llevaba de aquel lugar

-No lo hice…de verdad no lo hice- susurro Arthur

-No importa, deja de hablar, te hace daño- dijo sonriéndole ligeramente, mientras caminaba hacia su carro

-¿Aun no me crees?- dijo Arthur tristemente, no sabía qué hacer para que Alfred le crea que él no había hecho eso

-Lo hago, ¡te creo!- grito abrazando mas al anglosajón, se arrepentía de no haberle creído.- si dices que no lo has hecho, te creo. Yo…te creo- Arthur se acurruco en el pecho de Alfred, y sin darse cuenta, sin poder evitarlo, había empezado a llorar en su pecho.

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Después de tomar un baño, Arthur ahora estaba siendo curado por Alfred, el cual había ayudado a desinfectar todas sus heridas, y ahora estaba vendando las heridas de Arthur, sus piernas estaban llenas de heridas, al igual que sus manos y sus brazos, aunque el inglés no le había permitido curarle las heridas de más arriba de la rodilla, y tampoco las del pecho.

-Oye…puedo hacerlo yo solo ¿sabes?- dijo poniendo mala cara, Alfred lo miro, y se rio.- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunto algo enojado

-Tu cara- dijo Alfred riéndose.

-¿¡Que!? – casi grito Arthur mientras le lanzaba una almohada en la cara al estadounidense.

-Era mentira Artie…me encanta tu cara, eres muy lindo- dijo mientras seguía sanando las heridas de las piernas del anglosajón, el cual se sonrojo.- me encantas, todo tu…me encantas- murmuro, y luego alzo a ver al inglés, el cual estaba sonrojado, y le sonrió.

-¿Eh?- dijo sin entender, Arthur miro al estadounidense, su mirada se mostraba sincera, así que no dudo en bajar la guardia.

-Te amo- dijo mientras se paraba, y se ponía frente al inglés.- de verdad…te amo- susurro mientras se acercaba, hasta unir sus labios, y besar al menor dulcemente.

-Ya deja de decir cosas como esas…-murmuro sonrojado, mientras se acostaba en la cama, lo cual a Alfred le pareció una invitación a pasar para algo mas, ha tener sexo, pero en verdad, Arthur tenia sueño. Alfred se subió a la cama, y gateo hasta estar encima del inglés.

-Déjame hacerte mío…completamente- susurro sensualmente, mientras acariciaba la mejilla del menor, Arthur se sonrojo un poco. Alfred empezó a besar su cuello, sacándole algunos gemidos al menor, el cual se estremeció un poco

-O-oye, ¿vas en serio?- pregunto sonrojado, Alfred estaba besando su rostro y su cuello.

-Yes -dijo para acallarlo con un largo y apasionado beso. Para entonces llegar al cuello del inglés y dejar una cuantas marcas en éste mientras que iba quitándole la ropa lentamente, siendo cuidadoso de no hacerle doler a causa de las heridas.

Arthur había cerrado los ojos, no quería ver nada y se sentía como una presa, pero le gustaba esa sensación, sentir cómo el otro lo besaba apasionadamente, cómo sus ágiles manos acariciaban cada parte de su torso y dejaban una sensación de fuego en su camino, mordía su labio inferior para evitar que los gemidos escaparan de su boca. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse cuando sintió que los pantalones comenzaban a incomodarle. Alfred también se quito la camiseta, mientras jugaba con los erectos pezones de Arthur.

-Al-fred... D-detente...–suplico pausadamente para concentrarse en no gemir ni mostrarse débil ante él.

-Pero si ya estas duro Arthur- miro al menor, el cual jadeaba un poco por el placer que Alfred le daba pero debía admitir, estaba nervioso, y no sabía cómo terminaría todo eso, era su primera vez-... si no quieres…me detendré, no quiero dañarte -dijo el estadounidense al oído del otro, acariciando sus mejillas.

-Estoy nervioso…- confeso Arthur mientras cerraba nuevamente sus ojos esmeralda

-Tranquilo…también es mi primera vez- dijo viéndolo con ternura, para luego bajar a la cintura, mientras Arthur sentía cómo las manos del mayor se posaron para desabrochar el botón y bajar el cierre de su pantalón. Arthur arqueó la espalda y cerró los verdes y brillantes ojos al sentir la mano de Alfred tocando suavemente su entrepierna. Los gemidos salían libres por su garganta. Suaves, casi susurros, como si deseara que solo Alfred.- ¿Esto te gusta Artie? -dijo con una voz que para el británico fue algo erótica al sentir cómo liberaban su erección y cómo era acariciado su miembro por las manos del otro.

-Ahh~- gimió al sentir las manos del mayor acariciando su erección delicadamente sobre, mientras lo besaba dulcemente. Arthur no se quedo sin hacer nada, el también empezó a recorrer el torso del americano con sus finas manos, mientras este suspiraba un poco al sentir las frías manos del americano en su pecho, Arthur con algo de timidez toco la entrepierna de Alfred, estaba duro, un fuerte sonrojo se apodero de su rostro al sentirlo.

-Mmm... Tus manos son exquisitas Artie...-argumento mientras le sacaba por completo el pantalón al inglés, el cual por acto reflejo cerro las piernas algo avergonzado, sacando una risita de Alfred al verlo así, Arthur se sonrojo violentamente al escuchar la risa del americano.

-N-no te rías, idiot- dijo ladeando la cabeza y tapándose con las manos el rostro para que el otro no pueda verlo. Alfred rio suavemente, y se acerco a Arthur, retirando las manos de su rostro, viendo el sonrojo del menor, el cual lo miraba tímidamente

-Eres hermoso- le dijo para luego besarle apasionadamente, y después se detuvo para empezar a masturbar lentamente al británico sacándole gemidos de placer, deseando que aumentara de una vez la rapidez, la que fue aumentando gradualmente, hasta que sintió como comenzada a emanar un poco de pre semen. Se detuvo un minuto para volver a besar al británico, fue bajando con sus labios creando un camino desde la boca del menor, hacia el cuello, torso, estomago y se detuvo al llegar a la zona baja. Le dirigió una mirada lujuriosa a su amado mientras comenzaba lentamente a saborear el miembro de este. Quien en cuanto sintió como el estadounidense introducía su miembro en su boca se arqueo, el placer era demasiado, sentía que ya faltaba tan poco para acabar y el americano apenas estaba empezando el sube y baja con su boca

-Ah… A-Alf-ah… Alfred v-voy ah – intento advertirle, pero Alfred a diferencia de lo que él esperaba, comenzó a aumentar más la velocidad, hasta que sintió al inglés finalizar en su boca. Se separo de este, quien tenía la respiración entrecortada, y le miraba por completo sonrojado.

Arthur se agarro firmemente del cuello de Alfred mientras le besaba apasionadamente, una de sus manos recorría la espalda del otro, mientras la otra se enredaba en los dorados cabellos de su acompañante.

-¿Quieres pasar a la ultima parte?- pregunto aun preocupado por la comodidad del menor, el cual asintió levemente, lo cual alegro a Alfred. Beso nueva y apasionadamente aquellos labios tan dulces y suaves del británico, mientras acariciaba las caderas y las piernas de Arthur. Acerco sus dedos a la boca del británico, el cual entendió lo que debía hacer, así que comenzó a lamerlos con algo de lujuria, ya cuando estaban lo suficientemente lubricados, Alfred acerco uno de estos a la entrada del inglés, el cual cerró los ojos. Beso a Arthur apasionadamente, mientras introducía el primer dedo, y lo movía dentro de la estrecha entrada del inglés. Arthur arqueo la espalda al sentir el segundo dedo entrar, este ya le dolía un poco. Alfred le dio algunos besos en la frente y en los labios para calmarlo, mientras movía los dedos en la entrada del menor, abriendo más esas estrechas paredes. Al tercer dedo, Arthur ya había empezado a derramar algunas lagrimas por el dolor, lo cual preocupo a Alfred, el cual se detuvo -¿Estás bien? – pregunto acariciando las mejillas del inglés, y limpiando las lagrimas que salían libres.

-S-si- respondió entrecortadamente, mientras movía un poco las caderas, para que Alfred continuara. Alfred decidió continuar acostumbrando a Arthur, ya cuando creyó que estaba bien lubricado, abrió mas las piernas del británico, el cual rodeo con sus piernas la cadera de Alfred para hacerle más fácil la tarea. Saco sus dedos de la entrada del menor, y los remplazo con su miembro, entrando suavemente en el cuerpo del anglosajón, el cual sentía que lo estaba partiendo en dos, derramando algunas lagrimas de dolor- du-duele- dijo mientras clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de Alfred- duele Alfred- dijo mientras trataba de calmarse

-Shh…-susurro acariciando el rostro de Arthur, el cual estaba lloroso.- ya pasara, solo avísame cuando el dolor pase, para poder moverme- dijo con ternura, mientras Arthur trataba de relajarse para que el dolor desapareciera, esperando acostumbrarse a la invasión americana, y también Alfred se acostumbraba a la estrechez del británico, dentro de unos dos minutos, Arthur movió un poco sus caderas, dándole a Alfred la señal para que empezara a moverse, el cual lo hizo sin dudarlo, moviéndose suavemente, tratando de ir lo más lento posible, no quería que Arthur sufriera en su primera vez

-¿Puedo moverme?- Preguntó su Alfred mientras acariciaba el cuerpo de Arthur

-S-si…- dijo el británico sonrojado, siendo presa del placer, Alfred lo beso apasionadamente, y segundos después comenzó a marcar un suave vaivén, logrando arrancarle más suspiros y gemidos agudos al británico, prontamente el mismo comenzó a soltar gemidos pero más graves que los de su acompañante, la manera en que Arthur gemía y se movía al compas con su cuerpo le volvía loco y al mismo tiempo le mantenían en un agradable trance, sus cuerpos marcaban un vaivén que gradualmente se volvía más violento, mientras el mayor buscaba encontrar cierto punto para provocarle más placer al otro.

-Aahh… - un gemido más agudo que los anteriores escapó de los labios del menor quien se abrazaba fuertemente al cuello de Alfred mientras le ayudaba moviendo sus caderas. Lo encontró. Satisfecho con saber dónde estaba la zona que le provocaba mas placer a Arthur, comenzó a embestir insistentemente en ese punto – ah Al-Alfred ah

-Ah-Arthur I-I love you Arthur ah–le decía al tiempo que sentía estar más cerca de su límite, volvió a besarle apasionadamente, se les acababa el aire y eso los excitaba aun mas.

-Al…v-voy a correrme- dijo mientras apretaba las sabanas, y sentía como el otro lo embestía rápidamente.

-Y-yo también...ah~ Arthur…i love you Artie- dijo mientras se corría en el interior del inglés, el cual al sentir la cálida semilla del otro dentro de su cuerpo se corrió, con un largo gemido. Alfred se dejo caer a lado del cuerpo del inglés, mientras trataba calmar su respiración, al igual que Arthur, el cual temblaba ligeramente.- i love you Arthur- dijo en un suspiro

-Idiot… I love you too- murmuro antes de caer en brazos del Morfeo. Alfred suspiro, y acaricio su mejilla suavemente nuevamente.

Si tan solo fueses así de tierno siempre…lamento haberte hecho sufrir tanto…todas tus heridas, son por mi culpa-murmuro mientras le tapaba con las cobijas, y lo dejaba bien abrigado- sweet dreems…-dijo depositando un beso en la frente del inglés, y salía del cuarto.

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Al día siguiente, Arthur se levanto, algo adormilado aun, y miro el lugar en el cual estaba, no recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado la noche anterior, miro para la derecha, y vio una fila de sirvientas, y un mayordomo, los cuales lo saludaron haciendo una reverencia, Arthur los miro sin comprender, y sin decir nada.

Las sirvientas le mostraron su uniforme, era nuevo, por lo menos su madre no lo regañaría por romper el uniforme. Los zapatos también eran nuevos.

-Su uniforme y sus zapatos, y todo lo que usaba hemos conseguido unos nuevos.- dijo el mayordomo.-por favor cámbiese, y baje al comedor- dijo mientras se retiraba con una reverencia, al igual que todas las sirvientas. Arthur se levanto, y fue hacia el sillón en el cual habían dejado el nuevo uniforme que usaría, y se empezó a vestir, con algo de dificultad, ya que le dolía todo el cuerpo, y tenía heridas por todos lados. Al terminar de vestirse, se vio al espejo de la habitación, y suspiro largamente, no quería regresar nuevamente a aquella institución, ¿cómo lo verían todos después de lo del día anterior? ¿Se disculparían con él o lo ignorarían y maltratarían nuevamente? No estaba seguro de que pasaría, pero no debía ser pesimista, después de todo, si decidían atacarle nuevamente, se defendería con todas sus fuerzas, como lo había hecho anteriormente.

Salió de la habitación, y bajo al comedor en el cual estaban algunas sirvientas que lo saludaron con una reverencia, y había un banquete en la mesa.

-Siéntese por favor- dijo una el mayordomo amablemente mientras le mostraba su asiento, Arthur le hizo caso.- el desayuno de hoy es, Sunday roast que consiste en un trozo de roast beef, patatas, verdura y Yorkshire pudding- dijo señalando uno de los platos que había en la mesa- steak and kidney pie- señalo el pastel a lado de una tetera.- Un desayuno completo inglés con huevos revueltos, salchicha, morcilla, champiñones, _baked beans_, _hash browns_ y tomates-dijo señalando el desayuno inglés- scones- séalos los scones- y por último, un moelleux de chocolate adornado con fresas y crema chantillí- dijo señalando el ultimo platillo en la mesa, Arthur trago saliva ante tales platillos tan deliciosos que tenía en la mesa, su boca se hacía agua, era el desayuno mas delicioso que había visto en toda su vida- y para acompañar, hemos preparado un té inglés, ya que el joven amo dijo que usted viene de Inglaterra- dijo mientras servía una taza de té a Arthur, el cual asintió en forma de agradecimiento.

-Pero…esto es mucho solo para una persona…-susurro mientras veía toda la comida de la mesa.- ¿y Alfred?- pregunto extrañado por la ausencia del estadounidense

-El joven amo sigue durmiendo, ayer se quedo despierto hasta la madrugada- dijo el mayordomo. Arthur asintió, y empezó a comer, educadamente como un caballero inglés, aunque en realidad deseara lanzarse a devorar aquella deliciosa comida. A los pocos minutos bajo Alfred, aun en pijama, y algo somnoliento, los sirvientes hicieron una reverencia al verlo pasar.

-Buenos días Artie~- saludo mientras se sentaba en la mesa, a lado del inglés

-Buenos días- contesto mientras tomaba té.

-¿Dormiste bien?- pregunto mientras bostezaba, y unas sirvientas le servían su desayuno, el cual era una hamburguesa y coca cola, como siempre, Arthur vio a Alfred con los ojos en blanco, pareciera que aquel chico de mechón anti gravedad solo comía hamburguesas y tomaba coca cola.

-Si- contesto mientras terminaba de comer el moelleux de chocolate, el cual estaba delicioso, era todo un manjar. Alfred vio algunos rastros de chocolate en la comisura de los labios del inglés, y se rio un poco, Arthur parecía un niño cuando comía dulces.- ¿de qué te ríes?- dijo con un leve tono de enojo

-Es que, tienes chocolate aquí- dijo mientras se acercaba a Arthur, el cual trato de retroceder, pero Alfred lo cogió de la quijada, y lo beso. Todas las sirvientas vieron la escena a punto de desmayarse, y a algunas le sangraba levemente la nariz, Philip, el mayordomo, vio la escena a punto de colapsar, siendo sostenido por dos sirvientas. Alfred logro adentrar su lengua en la cavidad del inglés, y juguetear con su lengua, se separaron algo jadeantes, por la falta de oxigeno.- I love you- le dijo acariciando su mejilla, mientras algunas de las sirvientas habían caído desmayadas ante la escena.

-No hagas eso aquí- dijo sonrojado hasta las orejas, parecía un tomate de los que Antonio siempre comía- me voy…tengo clases a las 7:30 y ya son las 7:15- dijo mientras se levantaba

-Señor…-trato de decir el mayordomo, pero Alfred hablo más rápido

-Yo te llevo, en mi helicóptero solo se demora 5 minutos- dijo cogiéndole del brazo

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Vas en helicóptero!?- casi grito Arthur, si ir en limosina era mucho para él, peor ir en helicóptero.

-Eh…si ¿Por qué?– dijo Alfred sin entender la reacción del menor

-Olvídalo, yo me voy caminando- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida

-Para, para, para, espera hombre- dijo deteniéndolo, cogiéndole del brazo- ni siquiera conoces la ruta desde mi casa hasta el colegio- Arthur parpadeo tres veces, dándose cuenta de que lo que decía Alfred era verdad

-Entonces me voy en taxi- dijo mientras emprendía viaje nuevamente, pero Alfred lo detuvo- ¿¡puedes parar de detenerme!?- dijo enojado

-No tienes dinero…- dijo haciéndole al inglés entrar en razón- ¿tanto miedo te da venir conmigo?- dijo haciendo un puchero

-No….no es miedo, yo no te tengo miedo, es solo que…-no sabía que decir, como explicarle al estadounidense que no quería estar con el por qué si se acercaba mucho su corazón empezaba a latir fuertemente.

-Ven, vamos en mi auto- dijo mientras lo jalaba al patio de la mansión, aunque Arthur no puso resistencia.- sube- dijo mientras le abría la puerta del automóvil.- Arthur subió al auto, y se quedo en silencio, no tenía ganas de hablar.- bien, ahora el Hero te llevara a la escuela como buen novio- dijo mientras encendía el auto, Arthur lo miro extrañado

-¿Novio?- dijo sin entenderlo

-Yes, desde ahora somos novios oficialmente- dijo sonriéndole- I love you Arthur- dijo mientras emprendía el viaje hacia la escuela.

**ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

Al llegar a la escuela, todos los estudiantes estaban como si nada hubiese ocurrido el día anterior, todos pasaban caminando tranquilamente, algunos saludaban a Alfred, pero a Arthur lo ignoraban.

-De nuevo me ignoran…- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco

-¿Eh? ¿Siempre te ignoran Artie?- dijo el estadounidense sosteniendo la mano del inglés, quien trato de soltarlo, pero Alfred no lo soltó- yo sé cómo hacer que eso cambie- dijo mientras lo jalaba hacia el comedor, en el cual estaban casi todos los estudiantes reunidos.

-Kesesesese, ¿cómo así tan temprano aquí?- dijo Gilbert apareciendo por detrás de Alfred junto a Antonio.

-Hahahaha, el Hero va a anunciar algo importante, así que ustedes también deben venir acá- dijo felizmente

-¿Qué vas a anunciar?- preguntaron los 3 al unísono, Arthur Gilbert y Antonio.

-Ya verán- dijo sonriendo, Arthur alzo a verlo, y se sonrojo al imaginar lo que seria

-No…no me digas que- tartamudeo sonrojado, Alfred vio una pequeña campana sobre la mesa en la cual estaba la comida servida, y la cogió, mientras la agitaba, haciéndola sonar, y llamando la atención de todos

-Todos pónganle atención al Hero- dijo Alfred felizmente, mientras todos los estudiantes le prestaban atención- tengo algo importante que anunciar- dijo mientras veía de reojo a Arthur, el cual estaba a punto de irse del lugar, pero lo agarro del brazo, y lo abrazo- a partir de hoy, yo Alfred Jones del primer año de la universidad y Arthur Kirkland, de segundo de bachillerato, somos novios oficialmente- dijo en voz alta y clara. Gilbert y Antonio se quedaron sorprendidos ante la declaración de Alfred. Al igual que algunos alumnos entre estos Angie, quien había caído desmayada, y estaba siendo sostenida por Brittany y Conny- así que si le hacen algo a Arthur, será como si me estuviesen haciendo algo a mí- dijo seriamente-¿entendido?-

-Si- dijeron todos los estudiantes al unísono, pero no se escuchaban alegres

-¿¡Entendido!?- dijo Alfred nuevamente

-¡Sí!- gritaron los estudiantes como si fueran soldados

-Yo me opongo a esa decisión~- se oyó detrás de Gilbert y Antonio. Alfred se giro a ver quién era el que se oponía a sus reglas, y lo que vio le sorprendió mucho, al igual que al albino y al español.

¡Fra-Fancis!- dijo Alfred sorprendido. Arthur al oír el nombre del francés se giro a ver, y lo vio, ahí estaba el chico con el que había soñado tanto tiempo, antes de enamorarse de Alfred. Francis Bonnefoy había regresado

**ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

**Y ****aquí termina este capitulo ****(´****ヮ****`)…Francis regreso al fin (../..)**

**Y como me pidieron lemon…ahí está XD ¿Qué tal salio? Sigo pensando que…no soy muy buena escribiendo lemon…**

**Y ahora contestando un review de "Poc": si va ha haber lemon en más de un capitulo, y tal vez no solo usuk, si no hay de mas parejas, pero tal vez.**

**Y algo que creo que es necesario aclarar…las edades de los personajes, ya que creo que eso es medio confuso ¿no? Los chicos del BF4 tienen 19 años. Y Arthur tiene 17, al igual todos sus compañeros de clases, y que Emma, que creo que tal vez ya no vuelva a aparecer en más capítulos. Ludwig Feliciano y Lovino también tienen 17. **

**Bueno…creo que Artie dijo que dejen reviews o les va a dar sus scones… ¿no? **

**Wajajajaja dejen reviews o morirán intoxicados por la comida de Iggy **

**(Ta-tampoco es tan mala ****o̿_o̿)**

**(Perdón Iggy…pero el Hero dice que si lo es ****(****ヮ****)** ** )**

**(HonHonHonHon dejen reviews ლ(= з = )ლ ~** ** )**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Hola a todos! **

**Ahora si….perdón por la demora, es que me enferme horriblemente, no podía ni levantarme de la cama ;A; me dio una fiebre muy alta, así que este fic lo escribí en estado zombi….espero que haya salido bien **(.●´﹏`●.)

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya****…****Tampoco me pertenece el dorama Boys Before Flowers TwT**

**Advertencias: Yo creo que ninguna…**

**¡A leer! .**

**ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

-Todos pónganle atención al Hero- dijo Alfred felizmente, mientras todos los estudiantes le prestaban atención- tengo algo importante que anunciar- dijo mientras veía de reojo a Arthur, el cual estaba a punto de irse del lugar, pero lo agarro del brazo, y lo abrazo- a partir de hoy, yo Alfred Jones del primer año de la universidad y Arthur Kirkland, de segundo de bachillerato, somos novios oficialmente- dijo en voz alta y clara. Gilbert y Antonio se quedaron sorprendidos ante la declaración de Alfred.

Al igual que algunos alumnos entre estos Angie, quien había caído desmayada, y estaba siendo sostenida por Brittany y Conny- así que si le hacen algo a Arthur, será como si me estuviesen haciendo algo a mí- dijo seriamente-¿entendido?-

-Si- dijeron todos los estudiantes al unísono, pero no se escuchaban alegres

-¿¡Entendido!?- dijo Alfred nuevamente

-¡Sí!- gritaron los estudiantes como si fueran soldados

-Yo me opongo a esa decisión~- se oyó detrás de Gilbert y Antonio. Alfred se giro a ver quién era el que se oponía a sus reglas, y lo que vio le sorprendió mucho, al igual que al albino y al español.

-¡Fra-Fancis!- dijo Alfred sorprendido. Arthur al oír el nombre del francés se giro a ver, y lo vio, ahí estaba el chico con el que había soñado tanto tiempo, antes de enamorarse de Alfred. Francis Bonnefoy había regresado

-¿Qué demonios?- dijo Gilbert acercándose a Francis, junto a Alfred y Antonio

-¿Cuándo llegaste?- pregunto Alfred aun sin poder asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Ayer en la noche- contesto el galo sonriendo

-¡Deberías habernos avisado!- reclamo Gilbert algo enojado con Francis

-Quería darles una pequeña sorpresa- Arthur se viro a verlos, en fin, se habían olvidado de él, dejándolo solo frente a todos los estudiantes, vio a Francis fijamente, el cual lo noto- cuanto tiempo sin verte Artie~-canturreo el francés acercándose a el aludido, mirándolo algo entretenido- ¿Qué te ha pasado? Estás lleno de heridas- dijo viendo sus brazos, ya que no llevaba saco, se le notaban las heridas hechas el día anterior, y también tenía algunos rasguños en el rostro. Arthur se sonrojo ante las palabras del francés, lo cual Alfred vio algo sorprendido, y celoso

-Bie…bie…bienvenido- tartamudeo sonrojado, Alfred se acerco a Arthur y lo abrazo por el cuello, mirando a Francis con enojo, pero después sonrió nuevamente. Francis lo veía sin comprender.

-Francis, estoy saliendo con Arthur- dijo sonriendo felizmente

-¿Qué?- dijo Arthur sorprendido, y algo sonrojado. Francis los miro igual de sorprendido que Arthur, mientras Alfred apretaba mas el abrazo, casi ahorcando al menor.

-¡Espera un momento…yo todavía no he dicho que si!- reclamo Arthur

-Eh…que lastima- dijo cerrando los ojos, y sonriendo ligeramente.

-Bueno, al fin se ha reunido nuevamente todo el BF4, así que saltémonos una clase y vayamos a dar un paseo por la escuela- dijo Antonio alegremente, todos lo apoyaron

-¡Bien, vamos!- dijo Alfred mientras soltaba a Arthur y se iba con sus amigos, el inglés puso los ojos en blanco, mientras veía como se iban, Francis se detuvo un rato, y se giro a ver a Arthur

-Adieu~- dijo despidiéndose mientras salían de la cafetería. Arthur se volteo, y vio como todos los estudiantes habían regresado a sus actividades anteriores.

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Arthur se fue a clases, estaba cansado por lo de la noche anterior, no había logrado dormir bien, y le dolía la cadera, y las piernas, claro que también era culpa de la heridas que tenia.

Al entrar al aula vio a Emma cogiendo sus libros y guardándoselos en su bolso, junto a todas sus cosas, parecía una mudanza, lo cual a Arthur le pareció extraño.

-Buenos días Emma- saludo el británico sonriendo, pues aun no se enteraba de nada, no sabía que había sido la belga la culpable de lo que le había sucedido, el único enterado de eso era Alfred.

-Arthur- dijo Emma nerviosa- Good morning – contesto mientras terminaba de guardar todas sus cosas.

-Vas a algún lado- dijo preocupado parándose a lado de la chica, la cual lo miro con los ojos algo llorosos.

-Perdón…- susurro mientras abrazaba a Arthur, el cual correspondió el abrazo, algo extrañado- perdóname por todo lo que te hice- dijo mientras empezaba a llorar en el hombro del británico

-¿Emma…qu-que paso?- dijo preocupado - ¿Por qué estas guardando todas tus cosas?- la chica lo miro a los ojos, y después se alejo de Arthur, mientras cogía su bolso.

-Yo…me voy de esta escuela, voy a regresar a Bélgica hoy- dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas. Arthur se quedo en shock, no entendía que le pasaba a Emma. La belga camino hasta la puerta

-No…Emma, eres la única amiga que tengo aquí… ¿Por qué te vas?- dijo cogiéndole de los hombros

-Perdóname Arthur, por todo el daño que te hice- dijo Emma agachando la cabeza, y llorando silenciosamente

-Pero… ¿perdonarte de qué? No entiendo de qué me hablas- dijo Arthur un poco desesperado.

-Pero…fui yo la culpable de todo esto Arthur…yo te amaba, y por eso hice lo de la foto…pero, no sabía que iba a acabar así. Espero que algún día me perdones- dijo mientras salía del aula, dejando a Arthur quien aun se encontraba sin asimilar las palabras de Emma.

-No entiendo…-dijo palmeándose la frente, mientras suspiraba largamente, y se sentaba en una banca, tratando de pensar en las palabras de Emma, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, y sin muchas ganas se giro a ver quién era, y vio a algunas chicas y chicos en la puerta, se veían generosos, pero Arthur no bajo la guardia, después de todo las apariencias engañan ¿no? Como lo que paso con Emma…

-Buenos días señor Kirkland- saludo una de las chicas amablemente, lo cual a Arthur le pareció extraño

-Bu-buenos días…- dijo algo nervioso, mientras los demás chicos lo miraban como si se tratara de una estrella, eran de decimo año, menores que el. La chica de pelo café y ojos ámbar se le acerco a Arthur, y le extendió un papelito algo nerviosa- ¿me…me puede dar su autógrafo?- dijo con un extraño brillo en los ojos, sorprendiendo a Arthur por el pedido

-A mí también- dijo una chica de otro grado apareciendo con un cuaderno en sus manos, mientras una enorme multitud se acercaban a él, pidiéndole autógrafos y elogiándolo

-¿Acaso se volvieron todos locos en esta institución?- dijo Arthur parándose para huir de aquel lugar, pero estaba rodeado por casi todos los chicos y chicas del colegio, y faltaba poco para que los de bachillerato también llegaran al aula, ¿Por qué estaban comportándose así? Generalmente era el odiado de la escuela, y ahora resultaba ser más aclamado que el BF4. Arthur trato de retirarse, pero se lo impedían, eran muchas personas- Mmm…miren, es Alfred- dijo señalando a la pizarra del aula, aprovechando que los estudiantes estuvieran distraídos, para correr lo más rápido posible del lugar, esquivando a quien pasaba por ahí. Su condición física no era muy buena, y ahora que le dolía la cadera peor, con suerte había logrado perder a la multitud al adentrarse al bosque.- cada día creo que estas personas están aun mas locas que el día anterior…antes todos me odiaban y invisible para ellos, y ahora me persiguen como si fuera alguien famoso- dijo sentándose en la banca donde siempre se sentaba con Francis.- ese idiota de Alfred…de seguro es su culpa- dijo apretando los puños

-Supongo que ya no gritaras mas- dijo una voz detrás de Arthur, este volteo a ver quién era, y se quedo sorprendido

-¡Francis!- reclamo al galo por el susto que le había dado al aparecerse de la nada, Francis se sentó a su lado, mientras Arthur se alejaba un poco, no quería estar muy cerca

-Sus hábitos son escalofriantes- dijo refiriéndose a los estudiantes del instituto BW- no ha cambiado nada aquí, pero es raro que este tan tranquilo…esto no encaja- dijo en un suspiro, mirando hacia el vacio. Arthur soltó una ligera risa ante las palabras del francés, y después lo miro de reojo.

-¿Cuándo vas a regresar?- dijo algo inseguro de su pregunta, Francis lo miro sonriendo ligeramente

-No voy a regresar- dijo mirando nuevamente hacia el frente- y… ¿Qué hay de ti?- dijo mirándolo-¿en verdad estas saliendo con Alfred?- sus miradas chocaron, provocando que el británico se sonroje y baje nuevamente la mirada

-Eso…- se quedo callado, no sabía que decirle.

-Supongo que es verdad- Francis suspiro largamente, y miro con algo de pena al chico.- ¿llegue muy tarde?-

-¿Eh?- dijo sin captar lo que Francis trataba de decir, estaba distraído

-Iba a pedirte que salieras conmigo- dijo posando su mano sobre la del inglés, el cual lo miro sorprendido

-¿¡Eh!?- casi grito Arthur al escuchar las palabras del francés

-Je t'aime- dijo acariciando el rostro de el menor con ternura

-N-no Francis…yo- trato de decir Arthur, pero el Francis lo hizo callar

-Ya sé que estas saliendo con Alfred…- dijo con la cabeza gacha- pero…podemos salir en secreto sin que lo sepa Alfred…o ¿si te olvidas del, y sales conmigo? ¿Qué dices?- ronroneo el francés

-Fra-Fancis- tartamudeo Arthur sonrojado, el francés se paro, y acaricio el cabello del inglés con ternura, y lo beso en la frente- te extrañe- dijo mientras se retiraba, dejando solo a Arthur, quien estaba levemente sonrojado.

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Arthur salio de su casa, se dirigía al trabajo, de seguro Lovino y Sadiq se molestarían por su tardanza, pero muchas cosas invadían sus pensamientos, en especial Francis, todo lo que le había dicho, no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza, y la otra parte, la anterior noche con Alfred, tampoco lo podía olvidar. Ese día estaba muy tranquilo, el clima era muy bueno, ni frio ni caliente. Llego al restaurante en el que trabajaba de mesero, y estaba ahí Lovino sentado en una mesa, tratando de dormir.

-Buenas tardes- dijo Arthur entrando al local

-Llegas tarde cejitas- dijo el turco, quien estaba sentado al lado de Lovino.- tengo algo que encargarte

-A ver- dijo algo serio y frunciendo el ceño- primero, no me llamen cejitas- se sentó al frente de Lovino- ¿Qué es?- pregunto sin interés

-Necesito que vayas a comprar cosas para cocinar- dijo el turco mientras bostezaba- y lo otro te lo doy cuando vuelvas- Arthur suspiro largamente, y salio de local, en busca de las cosas para cocinar que Sadiq le había escrito en una lista.

-Artie~- oyó una voz chillona detrás suyo, se giro a ver quién era, y ahí estaba Alfred sonriéndole, Arthur suspiro pesadamente, y se palmeo la frente

-Lo que me faltaba- susurro mientras se giraba para seguir con las compras, pero Alfred lo abrazo por la espalda

-¿A dónde vas Darling?- dijo amorosamente, mientras el inglés se sonrojaba

-¡Suéltame!- dijo mientras se deshacía del abrazo, y lo encaraba enojado-¿que es lo que quieres ahora?- dijo furioso

-¿Qué es ese humor Artie? después te salen arrugas y te vuelves muy amargado- dijo el americano haciendo un puchero algo gracioso, pero Arthur seguía serio- está bien, ven, acompáñame- dijo mientras lo jalaba del brazo, pero Arthur se resistió.- tomare la responsabilidad- dijo para convencerlo, pero este se soltó, y lo miro enojado

-¿Puedes dejar de decir que asumirás la responsabilidad? Cada vez que lo haces ciento que se me eriza la piel- gruño Arthur cruzándose de brazos

-Ya ¡hablas mucho! Solo entra al auto- dijo mientras un carro o una limusina negra aparecía a su lado, jalo a Arthur hacia la limusina, mientras el conductor abría la puerta

-¡Oye!- grito cuando Alfred lo lanzo literalmente dentó del auto, y después le cerró la puerta, sin dejarlo escapar. Alfred se subió en el asiento del co-piloto, y el auto arranco.

- Y ahora a donde se irá- dijo Lovino suspirando largamente, mientras se palmeaba la frente, había ido a buscar a Arthur, ya que este se demoraba mucho en hacer las compras y su jefe Sadiq le había pedido, o ordenado que lo fuese a ver.- creo que mejor regreso al restaurante- dijo mientras se daba media vuelta para regresar.

-Y…. ¿dónde está?- dijo el turco con las manos en la cintura, esperando alguna explicación de parte del italiano

-Se fue- dijo Lovino simplemente, mientras se sentaba nuevamente en la mesa en la cual estaba anteriormente.

-¿¡Como que se fue!?- dijo Sadiq enojado, mientras entraba a la cocina.

-Se fue con el oxigenado, el hijo de la presidenta de este país- dijo Lovino con desinterés

-Más te vale no irte tú también- dijo Sadiq desde la cocina

-Si, si- dijo Lovino ignorando al turco, el cual estaba cocinando, aunque el restaurante estuviera vacio en ese momento. La puerta del restaurante se abrió, haciendo sonar una pequeña campana que llamo la atención de Lovino, el cual se levanto a atender al cliente que acababa de entrar- bienve…- Lovino se quedo en shock al ver frente suyo a un chico de ojos verdes piel algo canela, y pelo café, en sí, era Antonio, el cual había entrado al lugar

-¡Lovi!- dijo el español, en su voz se notaba algo de preocupación, cogió al italiano del brazo y la arrastro hasta la salida, pero este lo detuvo

-¿Qué diablos haces?- dijo enojado con Antonio por no darle explicación de su repentina aparición. Antonio se quedo pensando un rato, y después puso nuevamente una expresión algo triste

-Arthur…el tuvo un accidente- dijo seriamente, mientras Lovino se quedaba en shock ante la noticia.

**ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

**Bien…y aquí termina este capítulo, se ha quedado en misterio wajajajaja. Ahora, ¿qué le pasara a Arthur? Bueno, bueno, tampoco es tan malo XD**

**En respuesta al review de Naho-san, yo también quisiera que fueras mi Beta, aunque Lili es muy buena beta y me ****ayuda mucho (****づ｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****)****づ****...Y en este fic va a haber tanto UsUk como FrUk...de eso se trata la trama ¿no? Si que no hay de qué preocuparse si son fans del UsUk o del FrUk…bueno, también van a haber otras parejas mas y van a aparecer mas personajes, como dije antes (y no soy pequeña...solo un poco menor que los demás XD pero no pequeña) y le daré el protagonismo a Francia en algunos capítulos…**

**Bueno…me despido, hasta el próximo capitulo **

**Hasta la pasta~ ****(****)**

**Esperen…me olvido de algo –piensa en lo que se olvido- ¡ah! ¡Ya me acorde! Dejen reviews TwT…ahora sí, ¡Hasta la pasta!**


	13. Chapter 13

¡Hola nuevamente minna-san!

Al fin acabe este capítulo…XD ya que querían saber que pasaba con Arthur, aquí lo explican todo…toda la tragedia TwT

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya…tampoco es mío el dorama de Boys Before Flowers OwO

Dejen reviews~ *^*

Nota: Traducción de algunas frases en otros idiomas al final del capítulo TwT

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

- Y ahora a donde se irá- dijo Lovino suspirando largamente, mientras se palmeaba la frente, había ido a buscar a Arthur, ya que este se demoraba mucho en hacer las compras y su jefe Sadiq le había pedido, u ordenado que lo fuese a ver.- creo que mejor regreso al restaurante- dijo mientras se daba media vuelta para regresar. Al final, Arthur se había ido con Alfred…o más bien, había sido secuestrado por este.

-Y…. ¿dónde está?- dijo el turco con las manos en la cintura, esperando alguna explicación de parte del italiano

-Se fue- dijo Lovino simplemente, mientras se sentaba nuevamente en la mesa en la cual estaba anteriormente.

-¿¡Como que se fue!?- dijo Sadiq enojado, mientras entraba a la cocina a preparase algo de comer.

-Se fue con el oxigenado, el hijo de la presidenta de este país- dijo Lovino con desinterés mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas vacías del restaurante.

-Más te vale no irte tú también- dijo Sadiq desde la cocina

-Si, si- dijo Lovino ignorando al turco, el cual estaba cocinando, aunque el restaurante estuviera vacio en ese momento. La puerta del restaurante se abrió, haciendo sonar una pequeña campana que llamo la atención de Lovino, el cual se levanto a atender al cliente que acababa de entrar- bienve…- Lovino se quedo en shock al ver frente suyo a un chico de ojos verdes piel algo canela, y pelo café, en sí, era Antonio, el cual había entrado al lugar

-¡Lovi!- dijo el español, en su voz se notaba algo de preocupación, cogió al italiano del brazo y la arrastro hasta la salida, pero este lo detuvo

-¿Qué diablos haces?- dijo enojado con Antonio por no darle explicación de su repentina aparición, no les bastaba con secuestrar a Arthur, ahora querían secuestrarlo a él. Antonio se quedo pensando un rato, y después puso nuevamente una expresión algo triste

-Arthur…el tuvo un accidente- dijo seriamente, mientras Lovino se quedaba en shock ante la noticia.

-¿¡q-que Arthur que!?- casi grito el italiano, preocupado por su mejor amigo.

-Bueno…tuvo un accidente automovilístico, se fue en un carro con al, y después trato bajarse, y el carro se choco- dijo lentamente, pensando aun en cómo decirle la "mala noticia" a Lovino, el cual se mordió el labio, y se puso a pensar en cómo habría sido el accidente- así que ven, iremos a ver donde están, ya que tu eres el amigo de él cejo….Arthur- dijo algo nervioso mientras jalaba a Lovino fuera del lugar, pero este lo detuvo nuevamente.

-Espera…debemos llamar a sus padres- dijo mientras sacaba su celular y marcaba el número de la casa del inglés, pero Antonio lo detuvo, quitándole el celular

-Ya lo saben, ya les avisamos- dijo mientras jalaba a Lovino fuera del local y lo subía a su auto, el italiano se había dejado llevar, después de todo, estaba preocupado por su "mejor amigo"

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

-A donde vamos- dijo Arthur cruzándose de brazos, mientras observaba las calles por la ventana de la limosina. Al final, Alfred lo había secuestrado, y se había dado por vencido, no tenía sentido pelear con él, era como pelear con un burro, nunca hacia caso. Suspiro largamente esperando la respuesta del americano, el cual estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mirando por el retrovisor a Arthur

-Vamos a…a un lugar- respondió Alfred algo nervioso, mientras jugaba con sus manos, no quería decirle al inglés a donde se dirigían, ya que si es que le decía todo saldría mal, y Arthur no dejaría que lo lleve

-Te voy a denunciar de secuestrador, les llamare a mis padres- dijo sonriendo malvadamente mientras rebuscaba algo en su bolsillo

-¡No, no, no, espera!- dijo Alfred volteándose a detener a Arthur, pero este se rio un poco de el

-No tengo celular, idiota- dijo mientras regresaba su atención al paisaje por la ventana

-¿Co-como que no tienes celular?- dijo Alfred en shock, Arthur era la primera persona que conocía que a su edad no tenia celular, el británico asintió- no lo puedo creer- dijo Alfred parpadeando seguidamente

-¿Qué? ¿El no tener celular es mucho para un chico tan…como se diría…tan metro como vos?- dijo en tono de burla, enfrentando al estadounidense, el cual frunció el ceño

-Espera, primero, yo no soy metro- dijo enojado- y segundo…no importa que no tengas celular, me da igual, ya te comprare alguno- dijo mientras regresaba su mirada a la carretera, ya estaban cerca de llegar, a su destino

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

-¿Y…cuando llegamos?- dijo Lovino angustiado, sentado al lado de Antonio, el cual estaba silbando tranquilamente, el italiano lo miro mal, y frunció el ceño- ósea…Arthur y el gordo come hamburguesas tienen un accidente, y…¿ tu estas silbando como si nada hubiese pasado?

-Eh…-Antonio dejo de silbar, y saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo- claro que me da pena, mi amado amigo tuvo un grave accidente- dijo sollozando falsamente

-Idiota- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Llegamos- dijo cuando el carro paro, Lovino se mordió el labio desesperado por ver a Arthur, después de todo, de vez en cuando se podía preocupar por alguien. Al bajar vio a Arthur peleando con Alfred, el inglés estaba gritándole mientras el estadounidense trataba de calmarlo, y Gilbert estaba sentado jugando en su celular. Antonio se rio nerviosamente

-¿Me puedes explicar que pasa aquí?- dijo Lovino con voz de ultratumba

-¡A mí también explíquenme que está pasando!- grito Arthur mientras le daba un golpe en el brazo a Alfred.

-Bueno…nos vamos de viaje- dijo mientras se sobaba el brazo golpeado

-¿¡Que!?- gritaron Arthur y Lovino al unísono. Gilbert y Antonio vieron a Alfred, indicando que él era el que debía der las explicaciones

-Era una sorpresa, ya que somos novios, pensaba en llevarte a un lugar especial con mis amigos, les llame a tus padres y me dijeron que no había problema, y como pensé que te sentirías solo llame a Lovino y…- explico Alfred hablando rápidamente, mientras un aura acecina rodeaba a Lovino y Arthur.

-Ya, Shut up- dijo enojado, mientras apretaba los puños

-Ya llegue- dijo Francis apareciendo en el aeropuerto, Arthur volteo a verlo, mientras se olvidaba de que estaba a punto de matar a Alfred

-Bueno…entonces ya vámonos, el avión nos está esperando- dijo Alfred mientras subían al avión privado del BF4.

-Oye Alfred… ¿a dónde se supone que vamos?- dijo Arthur enojado, tratando de relajarse, no sabía ni siquiera a donde se dirigía el avión, y aunque no era la primera vez que viajaba, estaba nervioso.

-Vamos a Moorea - dijo felizmente- Y si te preocupa tu equipaje, yo ya me encargue de eso-

-¿¡Moorea!?- gritaron Arthur y Lovino al mismo tiempo sorprendidos. Alfred se rio por lo bajo, mientras veía la desesperación de Arthur, aunque no entendía por que

-¿Estás sorprendido? Si no puedes respirar puedo bajar la máscara de oxigeno- dijo en tono de burla, el británico lo miro amenazante

-Estúpido, si querías llevarme de viaje, por lo menos eras de preguntarme y que yo esté de acuerdo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy… ¿acaso no te enseñaron a pensar en la guardería?- reclamo Arthur, esta vez era Alfred el que se enojo ante el comentario del inglés

-Solo quería ir a un bonito lugar contigo, y los preparativos ya están hechos. No va a pasarle nada a estados unidos si no estás allí ¿Cuál es el problema?- dijo algo resentido

-No sé si a estados unidos le pase algo, pero si no te has dado cuenta, nosotros trabajamos, y si el dueño del restaurante se da cuenta de que no estamos nos va a matar- dijo Lovino de mala gana, aunque el si quería ir, su trabajo era más importante para él.

-Eso no va a pasar, vámonos- dijo Arthur parándose para irse de aquel avión, junto a Lovino, pero al levantarse, vio a Francis en el otro lugar del avión, estaba tomando vino y conversando con Antonio, Arthur se quedo observándolo un momento, y después paso una chica con una bandeja de comida, pidiéndoles que tomen asiciento, así que ya no les quedo de otra, y tomaron asiento, mientras la chica les ofrecía algunos bocadillos para el viaje.

-Ya estaba anocheciendo, y aun no llegaban a su destino, pero lo que Arthur no sabía, era que Alfred tenía otra sorpresa para él. Dentro del avión, todos estaban durmiendo, a excepción de Alfred, el cual observaba a Arthur mientras este dormía, era igual que aquella noche en la que después de hacer el amor se había quedado contemplándolo dormido, era simplemente hermoso, para él, Arthur era la perfección personificada. Alfred se levanto de su asiento, y se dirigió lentamente al de Arthur, quería mostrarle algo hermoso, algo que solo se mostraba a esa hora, acaricio la mejilla del inglés, esperando que al sentir el toque de sus manos se despierte, lo cual funciono. Arthur se removió un poco en el asiento, y abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con Alfred al frente suyo, Arthur casi grito al verlo ahí observándolo, le había asustado mucho.

-¿¡Qué diablos haces observándome!?- dijo enojado, en casi un susurro, no quería despertar a los demás.

-Te quería mostrar algo, de seguro te va a encantar- dijo sonriéndole dulcemente, Arthur se sonrojo un poco al sentir el rostro del americano muy cerca del suyo, podía sentir su cálida respiración. Sacudió la cabeza, y alejo a Alfred, el cual no dijo nada.

-No te acerques mucho- dijo sonrojado, Alfred soltó una pequeña risa, y acaricio el cabello del inglés con ternura.

-Tapate los ojos- dijo Alfred divertidamente, Arthur lo miro sin saber el por qué de su propuesta- solo hazlo, es para mostrarte una cosa, pero debes cerrar los ojos- Arthur supero pesadamente, mientras cerraba los ojos. Alfred se acerco a la ventana del avión que estaba al lado de Arthur, y alzo la persiana que tapaba toda la vista al paisaje del cielo.- ya, puedes abrir los ojos- dijo entusiasmado por ver la reacción de Arthur

-¿Que se supone que debo ver?- dijo Arthur sin comprender, Alfred señalo la ventana del avión, mientras se acercaba mas al, el inglés giro a ver la por la ventana, y lo que vio, le encanto. El paisaje del atardecer, el cielo estaba en una tonalidad anaranjada, mientras algunas partes aun conservaban el celeste de la mañana, era como los paisajes que siempre leía en sus libros, era exactamente el paisaje que siempre había soñado ver. Los ojos de Arthur brillaban al ver aquel hermoso paisaje, que solo lo había visto en cuentos, era como uno de sus sueños hechos realidad.- es hermoso…- susurro mientras observaba el hermoso paisaje

-Sé que es algo simple…pero quería mostrártelo- dijo Alfred felizmente. Arthur volteo a verlo, y le sonrió ligeramente

-Gracias- dijo sinceramente, mientras bajaba la persiana de la ventana, tapando el hermoso paisaje que antes observaba. Alfred se sonrojo ante las palabras del inglés, y se fue a su asiento sin decir nada. Arthur suspiro largamente, mientras observaba como Alfred evitaba verlo, a veces le parecía que ese chico era bipolar, ya que ratos lo quería ver, y en otros momentos lo ignoraba.

-Caballeros, informamos que el avión aterrizara en breves momentos. Deseamos que hayan pasado un agradable viaje a Moorea- dijo el capitán del avión, por los altavoces. Antonio y Gilbert se despertaron como si tuviesen alguna alarma mental, los últimos en despertar fueron Lovino y Francis. Después de unos 5 minutos, el avión aterrizo.

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

-Después de salir del aeropuerto, se dirigieron al hotel en el cual se quedarían, para dejar sus maletas, aunque parecía que los únicos que tenían equipaje para el viaje eran los del BF4, como ni Arthur ni Lovino sabían sobre el viaje, ni siquiera hicieron sus maletas, se habían ido con la ropa con la que fueron al trabajo, aunque Alfred ya se había encargado del equipaje de Arthur, por lo cual llevaba 2 maletas gigantescas, que la llegaban a la cadera, al igual que Antonio, el cual se había encargado del equipaje de Lovino, gracias a Feliciano, el cual le había ayudad su casa para que haga las maletas de su hermano.

-Buenas tardes- dijo Alfred saludando a la secretaria del hotel

-Buenas tardes- dijo la chica amablemente, poniéndole atención al americano- ¿tiene reservación en el hotel?- pregunto, Alfred asintió.- ¿cuál es su nombre?- pregunto mientras revisaba la lista de reservaciones en la computadora

-Alfred Jones- dijo el estadounidense

-Si…tiene reservadas 4 habitaciones de lujo- dijo la chica sonriéndoles

-¿4? Pero…somos 6- dijo Arthur sin comprender

-Si, tome, estas son sus llaves, con el numero de la habitación, y 4 tarjetas para el ascensor…para poder ir a las habitaciones VIP- dijo la chica entregándole las lleves y las tarjetas. Alfred las cogió, y se acerco a los demás- Francis, Gilbert, acompáñenme a dejar las maletas- dijo sonriendo, ambos chicos asintieron, mientras unos chicos se acercaban con unos carritos para llevar el equipaje- Antonio Lovino y Arthur se quedan aquí esperándonos- dijo mientras se iba con los otros dos a las habitaciones a dejar el equipaje, y hacer algunos arreglos a las habitaciones. Después de varios minutos, por fin bajaron Alfred Francis y Gilbert.

-Ya que es la primera vez que venimos, a excepción del BF4, vamos a dar un tour por la isla- dijo Alfred felizmente. Y así es como empezaron el tour por la isla, recorriendo los museos tiendas, restaurantes, centras comerciales etc. Hasta que por último, habían ido a una tienda de recuerdos cerca del hotel, ya era de noche, así que ese era el último lugar que visitarían por ese día, en la tienda había muchas cosas para la playa, y algunas antigüedades que hacía que sea interesante.

-Francis se acerco a una niña de no más de 7 años que estaba vendiendo flores en la esquina de la calle, la niña le sonrió dulcemente cuando el francés se acerco. Francis cogió una pequeña maceta de lirios.

-Il est votre compagnon d'âme…- dijo la niña señalando a Arthur, el cual estaba viendo algunas cosas en la tienda de recuerdos- et la personne que vous aimez- Francis la miro sorprendido, mientras dejaba la maceta de lirios donde la cogió- ¿Est-ce que vous l'aime aussi?- dijo la niña con curiosidad, Francis sonrió tristemente, y acaricio los lacios cabellos de la niña

-Je ne sais pas- respondió el francés algo triste, la niña cogió la maceta de lirios.

-Vous donnez ces fleurs, peut-être le cas échéant vous- dijo entregándole la maceta de lirios, Francis le sonrió.

-Merci- dijo cogiendo la maceta, acaricio la mejilla de la pequeña, y se fue al hotel. Arthur y Lovino se habían quedado viendo la tiendo de recuerdos, mientras los demás ya habían regresado al hotel, si sabían donde quedaba este, por lo cual no había problema.

-Bueno…ya vámonos- dijo Lovino mientras salía de la tienda con los nuevos lentes de sol que había comprado, Arthur salio después de él, no había comprado nada, ya que no le atraían mucho las cosas de aquella tienda. Al salir de la tienda vio a la niña que vendía flores, la cual le detuvo sostenido su camisa. Arthur la miro extrañado, ni siquiera la conocía, pero la pequeña le había sonreído. La niña le entregó una maceta igual a la que le dio a Francis.

-Donner ces fleurs à la personne que vous aimez- dijo amablemante mientras le sonreía

-¿Qué?- dijo Arthur sin comprender lo que la niña había dicho, este dibujo un corazón en el aire, haciéndole comprender a Arthur

-¿A-amor?- dijo extrañado, la niña asintió- gracias- dijo Arthur sonriéndole, mientras se retiraba al hotel, lo habían dejado solo para que regrese, así que se debía apurar si no quería que alguien se preocupara.

-Al llegar al hotel Alfred le estaba esperando a Arthur en la recepción de este, para subir a su habitación

-Si que te demoras caminando- dijo Alfred en tono de burla, Arthur lo vio con los ojos en blanco, y lo ignoro, mientras se dirigía al ascensor.- ¡espera! – dijo Alfred corriendo tras el inglés, el cual le vio seriamente

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo ya dentro del ascensor, Alfred subió con él.

-No tienes la lleve de la habitación, y no sabes ni siquiera donde esta- dijo sonriéndole divertidamente al ver la cara de asombro del inglés.- yo te llevare a la habitación- dijo felizmente. Arthur lo miro de reojo y suspiro pesadamente, no podía pasar ni un segundo relajado con ese tornado a su lado. Alfred inserto la tarjeta que la señorita de recepción le había entregado, y puso un botón que tenia las siglas VIP. En unos segundos, llegaron al piso seleccionado. Alfred salio del ascensor jalando a Arthur de la muñeca, mientras se dirigían a su habitación, la número 121. Alfred abrió la puerta de la habitación, mientras tapaba los ojos de Arthur con sus manos

-¡Oye!- reclamo el anglosajón

-Espera…es que es una sorpresa- dijo mientras dirigía a Arthur dentro de la habitación, manteniendo sus ojos cubiertos, para que no vea nada, quito lentamente sus manos- ya puedes ver- dijo felizmente, Arthur abrió sus ojos, y se quedo asombrado al ver la habitación. La cama era gigantesca, una cama matrimonial, tenia pétalos de rosas por encima, en una esquina de la habitación había una mesita con varias tazas de té, y algunas cajas de este. Entro al baño, tenía un yacusi en forma de corazón con miles de pétalos de rosas sobre el agua tibia que lo llenaba, en otra esquina estaba la bañera, la cual tenía algunas velas encendidas alrededor, tan solo el baño, era del porte de su habitación. En la habitación del hotel había una mini sala, con un sofá de cuero, y una plasma (televisión), mientras que en un rincón había un escritorio con una computadora, y a lado de este había un gigantesco armario y por último, un mini bar junto a una cafetera

-Wow…esta habitación es hermosa- dijo brillándole los ojos de la emoción

-Si, la mande a diseñar especialmente para los dos- dijo Alfred mientras ponía su mano en el hombro del inglés, el cual se quedo incrédulo al escuchar a Alfred

-¿Para los dos?- dijo extrañado, él pensaba que la habitación era solo para el

-Si, esta habitación es de los dos, honey- dijo Alfred románticamente, mientras a Arthur se le esfumaba la emoción de un momento para otro

-¡Yo no pienso dormir con vos!- dijo el británico enfadado

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- dijo Alfred poniendo un puchero algo tierno, el cual cambio de un segundo a otro por una sonrisa picara- pero si ya hemos dormido juntos~-ronroneo en la oreja del inglés, el cual se sonrojo fuertemente, mientras codeaba a Alfred para que se le alejara.

-Ni se te ocurra…-dijo frunciendo el ceño- esa vez…esa vez solo fue porque estaba débil-contesto sonrojado hasta las orejas. Alfred sonrió de lado, y acerco una de sus manos a la entrepierna de Arthur

-Hagámoslo…- ronroneo sutilmente mientras el inglés se ponía cada vez más rojo. Arthur no sabía qué hacer para alejarlo, así que se le ocurrió un grandioso plan, se giro para que quedaran frente a frente, mientras Alfred sostenía su cintura, acercándolo más a su cuerpo. – I love you- susurro el estadounidense en su oído. Arthur se mordió el labio inferior, y después con algo de esfuerzo, alzo bruscamente la rodilla, pegándole a Alfred donde más le dolía, en la entrepierna, el estadounidense se cayó al piso del dolor, mientras Arthur sonreía triunfante.

-Eso es para que aprendas a no tocarme, pareces mas pervertido que Francis…o eres más pervertido que Francis- dijo mientras se sacaba la camisa, y los pantalones, quedándose solo con una camiseta sin mangas blanca y su bóxer, Alfred se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, pero al ver a Arthur quitándose la ropa se sonrojo, y pensó que este accedía a tener sexo, pero se equivocaba. Arthur se metió dentro de la cama, tapándose con las sabanas completamente, mientras trataba dormirse, lo cual consiguió después de 5 minutos, cuando Alfred ya se había levantado del suelo, y se había acercado a la cama.

-Oye…Artie- susurro Alfred sentándose en la cama, y zarandeando un poco al pequeño bulto en la cama, el cual era Arthur- Artie~ ¿estás despierto?- dijo mientras lentamente retiraba las sabanas para poder ver el rostro del inglés. Cuando por fin lo logro, pudo ver que el chico ya se había dormido. Alfred suspiro largamente- siempre te duermes primero…-susurro mientras acariciaba el rostro del británico, y se acostaba el también en la cama, pensando en que podía hacer el día siguiente con Arthur, pensando a que lugares llevarlo, para conquistarlo.

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Y aquí acaba este capítulo OwO…al final, a Arthur no le pasa ningún accidente…todo es invento de Antonio para poder secuestrar a Lovi. Al final Sadiq se quedo sin meseros, pero el BF4 mandaron modelos a su restaurante para que trabajen allí…así que le está yendo mejor con las modelos que con Arthur y Lovino. XD

Moorea queda en la polinesia francesa XD así que se fueron a un lugar donde se habla francés, es por eso que la niña nativa de allí hablaba en francés con Francis.

Traducciones (creo que son algo necesarias XD):

Il est votre compagnon d'âme : el es tu alma gémella

Et la personne que vous aimez : Es la persona que tu amas

¿Est-ce que vous l'aime aussi? : ¿El tambien te ama ?

Je ne sais pas : No Lo se

Vous donnez ces fleurs, peut-être le cas échéant vous : Si le das estas flores, tal vez te corresponda

Merci : Gracias

Donner ces fleurs à la personne que vous aimez : Dale estas flores a la persona que ames

Y…si alguien tiene dudas de donde están Feliciano y Ludwig…pues, ellos no se fueron a Moorea, se quedaron en Estados Unidos, en la casa de los Beilschdmit *3*

Ya que solo son 4 habitaciones, la una se comparte entre Alfred y Arthur, y la otra…adivinen XD


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour~ **

**Al fin termine este capítulo –suspira aliviada- …si, me he tardado siglos en subirlo. Creo que es el más largo hasta ahora…**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, y tampoco el dorama de Boys Before Flowers**

**Ok…pido perdón por la demora de…-se cuenta los dedos- casi 2 semanas (?)…se me daño mi computadora ;A; y no tenia en que escribir este capítulo, a excepción de mi Ipod y un cuaderno XD…bueno, la cosa es que trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible, para recompensar la espera *^***

**Dejen review onegaii *(´****ヮ****`)~***

**ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

Arthur se despertó lentamente, acostumbrando sus ojos a la tenue luz de la habitación, le dolía todo el cuerpo, y había amanecido en el suelo. Se sentó en el suelo mientras se frotaba la cabeza y maldecía en voz baja, no entendía como era que había terminado ahí.

Se levanto, y vio a Alfred estirado en la cama, ocupando todo el espacio de esta de 3 plazas ¡3 plazas! Ni que fuera de una o dos como para que ambos no cupieran en la misma cama, pero no, el señorito millonario quería ocuparla toda, botándolo al suelo en la noche, y si que tenía el sueño pesado, pues no se había despertado ni sintiendo el golpe al caer. Suspiro largamente, tratando de relajarse para no matar a cierto americano que dormía como piedra. No había mucha luz en la habitación, apenas podía ver con las velas que estaban encendidas sobre la mesa de noche. Se acerco a la ventana de la habitación, abrió las cortinas, y noto el hermoso amanecer de la mañana, se veía el cielo de un tono anaranjado, y al sol saliendo lentamente. Eran las 6 de la mañana. Se fue hacia la sala de la habitación, y se recostó en el sillón, mientras se restregaba los ojos. Ya no tenía sueño, así que no se podía dormir nuevamente, ni así tratara. Y así, mientras Arthur pensaba en cualquier cosa que se le viniera a la mente, ya eran las 7 de la mañana, y el sol ya iluminaba la habitación. Se levanto del sillón, y se encamino hacia una maquina de café que había sobre un mesón, cogió una de las tazas que estaban sobre el mesón, y aplasto uno de los botones de la maquina, obteniendo agua caliente, para prepararse un té. Mientras tomaba su te, oyó un largo bostezo provenir de la cama, y se giro a ver si el americano había despertado.

-¿Dormiste bien Artie?- pregunto el americano sentándose en la cama, mientras se fregaba los ojos, y bostezaba ampliamente.

-Si- dijo con sarcasmo Arthur bebiendo un poco de su té, y mirando al americano seriamente. Alfred no entendió el tono de sarcasmo en la respuesta de Arthur.

-¡Me alegra! Pues yo también dormí bien, esta cama es muy cómoda y relajante, al igual que la de mi cuarto- dijo dando palmaditas en las sabanas, Arthur lo miro con los ojos en blanco ¿Cómo era posible que sea tan distraído como para no darse cuenta del sarcasmo en su voz?

-"es más tonto de lo que aparenta"- dijo Arthur en su mente, mientras acababa de beber su té, y dejaba la tasa sobre la mesa.

-Te despertaste temprano…no sabía que eras tan madrugador- dijo con una amplia sonrisa, acercándose a Arthur y abrazándolo por la espalda

-No me toques, idiota- dijo el inglés algo enojado aun con el mayor, ya que por su culpa había dormido en el suelo.

-No te enojes Artie, no es bueno, después vas a llegar a tener arrugas a los 30- dijo en tono divertido.

-Idiota…me voy- dijo mientras salía de la habitación, dejando a Alfred solo, sin darle oportunidad a perseguirlo, había escapado corriendo.

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

-Artie~- canturreo el estadounidense entrando a la habitación que compartían Antonio y Lovino, en la cual se encontraba Arthur tomando té mientras conversaba con Lovino, ambos ignoraban completamente el hecho de que Antonio estuviese en la habitación con ellos.- te estuve buscando por todos lados- Arthur miro con los ojos en blanco a Alfred, el cual cogió su mano, obligándolo a soltar la taza de té para que este no se derramara en la mesa, y lo jalo, haciendo que se parara.

-¡Oye!- reclamo Arthur enojado- ¿Qué quieres?- dijo en tono molesto, Lovino se levanto para defender a su amigo, después de todo estaban conversando, y Arthur era la única persona que lo comprendía, siempre habían estado juntos desde el jardín de infantes.

-Solo sígueme- dijo jalándolo hacia la salida de la habitación, y llevándoselo como si de un muñeco se tratara, a pesar de los múltiples reclamos del inglés

-¡Hey! A dónde diablos te llevas a mi me….- iba a decir mejor amigo, pero alguien lo abrazo por la espalda

-Lovi~- ronroneo el español, haciendo que Lovino se sonrojara, y se deshiciera del abrazo- vamos a un lugar, te mostrare un lugar hermoso que hay en la isla- dijo haciendo un gracioso puchero, el italiano soltó un largo suspiro, y se sentó nuevamente.

-No me molestes- dijo Lovino con un aura asesina, mas Antonio la ignoro, mientras cogía la mano de Lovino, y lo jalaba al igual que Alfred hizo con Arthur

-¡Oye, suéltame o te mato!- grito Lovino enojado

-Vamos Lovi…no te enojes- dijo poniendo ojos de cordero degollado- además…me debes una por haberme hecho dormir en el sillón, fue la primera vez que dormí en un sillón, casi me caigo en la noche- se quejo Antonio con un puchero, lo cual fue suficiente para convencer a Lovino, el cual accedió a acompañarlo. El español lo llevo a un lugar sobre una colina.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto?- dijo Lovino aburrido

-Desde aquí, se puede ver toda la isla- dijo Antonio emocionado, Lovino se acerco al lugar en el cual Antonio estaba pasado, y lo vio. Era verdad, se podía ver toda la isla, las luces de la ciudad, las casas, los grandes hoteles, y la playa, el mar era hermoso.

-Wow- susurro Lovino formando una "O" con los labios.-esto es…hermoso- susurro, Antonio cogió su mano, y Lovino no se lo impidió

-Lo es….te dije que era hermoso- dijo Antonio felizmente

-No es para que te alegres tanto maldito bastardo- dijo Lovino soltando la mano de Antonio.-

-Subamos más arriba- dijo Antonio emocionado por mostrarle más cosas al italiano, el cual suspiro largamente

-Anda vos…yo ya me canse- dijo Lovino mientras se apoyaba en un árbol.

-Apura Lovi~.-dijo jalándole de la camisa para que lo siguiera, pero el italiano se negó a seguir

-No, es tu castigo por haberme mentido acerca del accidente.- dijo cruzándose de brazos

-Lovi malo- dijo Antonio melancólico, y después cambio su expresión a una más seria- pero…es cuestión de tiempo para que algo suceda entre esos dos- Lovino lo miro asustado

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Arthur y Alfred se encontraban caminando por la orilla de una isla, aparentemente desierta, ya que no oían más que el sonido de las olas y de algunos pájaros piando cerca de las palmeras de dicha isla, Alfred lo había llevado en un yate a aquel lugar.

-Oye Alfred… ¿se puede saber dónde estamos?- dijo algo molesto, Alfred no le había dicho nada de él lugar en el cual se encontraban.

-Estamos en una isla desierta…en teoría, solo tú y yo estamos aquí- dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba un poco más a Arthur, el cual se alejo dando un paso a un lado.

-¿Cuál es la razón para que me trajeras aquí, idiota?- dijo enojado mientras caminaba un poco más rápido que el otro.

-¿Razón? No tengo ninguna otra razón.- dijo sonriendo para sus adentros.

-¡Alfred!- grito Arthur mientras sentía que todo el viento empujarle, y darle en el rostro, Alfred se volteo a verlo, sin saber el porqué de su llamado- Te lo advierto. Debes abandonar cualquier "intención oculta" por haberme traído a este viaje- dijo amenazador. Ya estaban caminando más de media hora por la playa. Alfred vio a lo lejos lo que quería que Arthur viera, y tapo los ojos del inglés con sus manos- oye, que haces- reclamo el ingles

-Ya llegaremos…- dijo sonriente, y a unos pasos más, hizo que Arthur se detuviera frente a una pequeña mesa de vidrio, encima de esta había algunos manjares exquisitos, para Arthur, ya que sus ojos brillaron al ver la mesa

-¿Cómo hiciste todo esto?- pregunto asombrado

-¿No te lo dije? Las cosas que no puedes conseguir, yo puedo dártelas todos los días- dijo en tono arrogante, Arthur lo miro de reojo, mientras se quedaba contemplando la mesa y toda la comida que había en esta, era como una cena romántica. Alfred sonrió mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas, y miraba a Arthur con ternura, le encantaba ver el rostro emocionado del inglés.

-Jeje, actúas muy sorprendido Artie~ eres muy fácil de impresionar- dijo sonriente, Arthur le vio enfadado ante su comentario

-¿Acaso esto es tan simple?- dijo algo molesto, pero después su expresión cambio a una más dulce- es como una obra de magia…como si fuese hecho por hadas

-¿Hadas? ¿Quiénes son esas chicas? ¿Acaso son mejores que yo?- dijo Alfred parándose de golpe pensando que el inglés lo estaba comparando con alguna chica. Arthur lo miro con los ojos en blanco

-No, idiota…hadas, son seres mágicos- dijo algo enojado, él creía en las hadas, y era algo como un insulto que Alfred ni siquiera las conociera.

-Haa…pero, ¿las hadas pueden hacer de todo?- dijo Alfred mientras se sentaba al frente del inglés

-No- dijo sacudiendo un poco la cabeza- Hay cosas que las hadas no pueden hacer. Como matar a alguien o revivir a una persona y…-se quedo callado durante algunos segundos

-¿Y?- dijo Alfred esperando la continuación del menor

-O forzar a alguien a enamorarse- dijo finalmente mientras contemplaba el hermoso paisaje.

-¿Por qué hay tantas cosas que no pueden hacer? Mientras más lo escucho, ellas son más débiles que yo- Arthur sonrió ligeramente, sabía que Alfred ya iba a salir con sus cosas arrogantes, a veces era peor que Gilbert- yo puedo hacer lo que sea, matar a alguien o revivirlo, solo basta con que pongas tu corazón y listo. Así que simplemente dime qué quieres, porque soy un Hero- dijo arrogantemente

-¿Estas seguro de que puedes hacerlo?- dijo Arthur retador.

-¡Por supuesto!- se defendió el americano, ambos se miraron retadores, hasta que Alfred desvió la mirada- casi lo olvidaba…- dijo mientras se rebuscaba los bolsillos de su pantalón, Arthur lo miro extrañado. Alfred saco su celular, y después puso en "Skype" pudiéndose contactar con la familia de Arthur, los cuales le saludaron cordialmente mediante la video llamada desde su casa.

-¡Hola! Soy Alfred Jones, ahorita mismo estamos en Moorea- dijo Alfred alegremente, saludando a sus "suegros", según él. Le paso el celular a Arthur, el cual lo miro extrañado, y después se dio cuenta de que estaba en un video llamada

-Mama, papa- dijo reconociendo a ambas personas

-Te olvidas de mi tonto- dijo Peter haciendo un puchero

-¡Artie! ¿Cómo estas amor?- dijo su madre cariñosamente.

-Bien, madre- contesto sonriendo ligeramente, y mirando de reojo a Alfred, el cual lo observaba con algo de ternura en sus ojos

-¡Espero que disfrutes bien en aquel lugar!- dijo su padre sonriéndole

-¿Comiste cangrejo? ¡Yo quiero comer cangrejos gigantes!- dijo Peter emocionado, Alfred miro con algo de tristeza a su familia, eran pobres, y nunca habían viajado a alguna playa ni comido cangrejo, realmente deseaba poder estar con su familia

-Bueno hijo, cuídate mucho…no, no te cuides, ¡quiero que pierdas tu virginidad!- dijo su madre a su típico estilo fujoshi, pero maternal, Arthur puso los ojos en blanco al oír eso

-Bueno, Artie ya no es…- Alfred iba a continuar, mas Arthur le tapo la boca rápidamente

-No le hagas caso a tu madre Arthur, cuídate mucho hijo- dijo su padre mientras su madre se enojaba con este- bueno, nos vemos cuando regreses- dijo para finalmente acabar la video llamada. Arthur suspiro mientras quitaba su mano de la boca del americano, y este lo veía sensualmente

-Así que, ¿tus padres aun no sabes que lo hicimos?- dijo Alfred en tono meloso, Arthur se sonrojo

-No, y si lo dices te mato y te castro con alguna espada vieja y oxidada- dijo en tono sombrío, asustando un poco a Alfred, el cual se empezó a reír nerviosamente. Vio como suspiraba nuevamente, mientras se mordía el labio inferior

-Oye… ¿Qué pasa? Acaso… ¿hice algo mal nuevamente?- dijo mirando a Arthur preocupado

, Alfred…gracias- dijo finalmente

-Entonces… ¿porque te ves como si estuvieses a punto de llorar?- dijo preocupado

-Es que…este lugar es hermoso, no sé cuando mi familia podrá ver algo tan hermoso- dijo cabizbajo

-Entonces vendremos juntos- se adelanto a decir Alfred

-¿Qué?- dijo Arthur sin entender

-La próxima vez, vendremos con tu familia- dijo felizmente, Arthur lo miro de reojo- Si estas tan conmovido no hablemos de temas tristes- dijo ladeando un poco la cabeza, y después se paro, y camino a la orilla del mar, Arthur lo miro sin saber lo que iba a hacer, pero de repente, se quedo en shock, al ver que Alfred se había comenzado a desabotonar la camisa, dejando su piel descubierta, y sacándose aquella prenda. Lo mismo iba a hacer con los pantalones. Arthur viro la cabeza, y se tapo los ojos, no quería ver nada, y deseaba que la tierra de lo tragase.

-¡N-no te desvistas, idiota!- grito mientras desviaba la mirada algo sonrojado- ¿Qué tramara?- se dijo para sus adentros, después lo miro de reojo, ya se había quitado la camisa, desvió la mirada rápidamente- ¡Tu! ¡No te quites la ropa! ¡Si lo haces te matare!- amenazo enojado mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Los abrió para ver de reojo a Alfred, el cual se estaba quitando el cinturón- ¡si te quitas los pantalones realmente te matare!- el estadounidense se bajo el pantalones, quedándose solamente en una pantaloneta, la cual era su traje de baño. Se rio alegremente al ver la imagen de Arthur enojado, y sonrojado, ante sus ojos, se veía muy adorable

-¡Tú! ¡Te dije que no te los quitaras!- reclamo mientras se paraba, corriendo para golpear a Alfred, el cual reía felizmente. Arthur sonrió durante un breve momento, y después se puso serio.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Alfred al ver la mirada de Arthur algo asustada

-Alfred…quédate quieto- dijo retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo el también algo preocupado por si mismo

-Hay…hay una serpiente bajo tu pie- dijo casi en un susurro

-¿Qué?- dijo Alfred sin entender a que se refería el menor

-Bajo tu pie…hay una serpiente- dijo en un tono más alto, Alfred alcanzo a escucharlo claramente, y empezó a correr mientras gritaba, Arthur lo veía sonriendo maliciosamente

-¡Hahahaha! ¡Odio las serpientes!- grito mientras corría, por lo menos unos 10 metros. Escucho a Arthur burlándose de él, y sosteniéndose el estomago por la risa que le causaba la situación. Alfred frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que había caído en una trampa de Arthur

-Ja jajaja, ¡corres muy rápido Alfred!- grito mientras se moría de la risa, Alfred lo miro mal.

-Tu…-susurro enojado con el inglés

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Al regresar de la isla desierta, Alfred y Arthur fueron a pasar un tiempo en la playa cerca del hotel, junto al BF4 y Lovino. Arthur se había ido al mar junto a Gilbert, no había entrado muy al fondo, ya que no sabía nadar, pero debido a que Antonio y Gilbert lo molestaban infantilmente por no saber nadar, acepto entrar, pero no hasta el fondo, solo hasta donde el mar le llegara un poco más arriba de la rodilla.

Ya había pasado media hora, y Antonio había regresado de ir al mar, para ver a Lovino, el cual se estaba poniendo bloqueador solar en los brazos.

-¿Quieres que te ayude Lovi?- dijo acercándose al italiano, el cual frunció el ceño

-No, olvídalo- dijo en tono de ultratumba, Antonio retrocedió un poco al oírlo, pero después sonrió cálidamente al ver como Lovino luchaba por ponerse el bloqueador solar en la espalda sin ayuda alguna

-Vamos, déjame ayudarte- dijo sonriéndole, Lovino suspiro pesadamente, y se levanto, para ir a buscar a Arthur, al final, Gilbert tambien ya había llegado, y no habían señales del inglés.

-¡Arthur!- grito Lovino esperando ser escuchado por el británico, pero no habían señales de vida de este, lo cual lo hizo preocupar- ¡Arthur!- grito nuevamente, pero no obtuvo respuesta- oh no…no puede ser- dijo aterrado, si Arthur no aparecía, y antes estaba en el mar, era una de dos, o se estaba ahogando, o la marea se lo había llevado- ¡Arthur, responde maldito bastardo!- grito desesperado.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Antonio al ver la preocupación del italiano

-Arthur…no asoma- dijo desesperado, Alfred y Francis se levantaron como resorte al escucharlo, pero el más rápido fue el francés, el cual corrió al mar a buscar a Arthur, temiendo no encontrarlo, Alfred se quedo parado ahí, en shock, no podía reaccionar, si algo le pasaba a Arthur, se moriría.

Francis corrió hacia el mar, y empezó a nadar rápidamente, buscando al inglés, había unas gigantescas olas, las cuales no le permitían buscarlo bien, pero finalmente lo encontró, estaba inconsciente. Se apresuro a rescatar a Arthur, y salio cargándolo del mar. El inglés se veía algo pálido, más de lo normal, lo cual los hizo preocupar, lo recostaron en la arena, esperando a que reaccionara

-¡Arthur, despierta por favor!- rogo Francis desesperado, al igual que Alfred, ambos sostenían una mano del chico. Milagrosamente, Arthur empezó a toser, sacando de sus pulmones toda el agua salada. Alfred se le abalanzo encima al verlo despierto, y Francis suspiro aliviado.

-¡Artie, mi Artie, estas vivo!- dijo alegremente, abrazándolo con fuerzas

-Me…me ahogas- dijo Arthur intentando respirar

-Alfred, suéltalo, no le dejas respirar- dijo Francis, el americano soltó a Arthur, y le lanzo una mirada amenazante al francés, el cual ni la tomo en cuenta

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Alfred se había encargado de ordenar a los chefs del hotel, una cena especial para ellos, desde la cocina les daba órdenes de cómo debían cocinar, como si los chefs no lo supieran. Finalmente, ya en la noche, la cena estaba lista, y servida las mesas…si, las mesas. Alfred había preparado una mesa para sus amigos del BF4 y Lovino, y aparte una mesa solo para Arthur y el, poniendo varios platos encima de esta.

-Wow…se ve que te esforzaste yankee- le dijo Gilbert palmeando su espalda, Alfred rio de buena gana, mientras todos se sentaban en la mesa, al ver a Arthur queriendo sentarse junto a los demás, lo cogió del brazo, y lo jalo

-¡Oye!- reclamo algo molesto por las acciones de Alfred- ¿a dónde me llevas?- pregunto cuándo Alfred lo jalaba hacia una mesa a un poco distancia de la de los demás, llena de comida, parecía un buffet.

-Prepare todo esto especialmente para ti Artie~- dijo giñando el ojo derecho, y obligándole al inglés a sentarse- come todo

-¿Todo esto?... ¿acaso crees que soy godzilla? - dijo Arthur boquiabierto, era mucha comida solo para él y Alfred, según suponía que el americano tambien se iba a sentar allí

-Es bueno para tu cuerpo, no quiero que vuelvas a ahogarte, así que tienes que comer mucho, además estas muy delgadito, si no comes mas vas a desaparecer- dijo en tono divertido mientras servía en el plato frente a Arthur una gran pierna de pavo con algo de salsa y ensalada, y después empezó a poner más comida.

-¡Oye, esto es mucho!- reclamo cuando su plato parecía una pirámide de alimentos

-No es mucho…además no soporto ver que las personas alrededor mío son débiles- dijo mirando a Arthur, el cual frunció el ceño

-¿Quieres ver quién es débil?- Dijo retados, apretando los puños, Alfred se rio ante la repentina acción del menor

-No me refería a ese tipo de débil Artie, tú eres muy fuerte, pero tu contextura es delicada- dijo mientras reía un poco- así que come o te obligare por las malas- dijo mientras le extendía un tenedor, Arthur lo tomo de mala gana, y vio como Alfred se iba del lugar, dejándolo solo en aquella mesa. Su vista rápidamente se fijo en otro, Francis, el cual estaba sentado mirando tristemente a algún punto en aquel lugar, se veía deprimido, lo cual preocupo a Arthur. El francés se levanto, y se retiro del lugar, sin comer absolutamente nada. Arthur lo miro preocupado mientras se iba, y dejo el tenedor en la mesa, para seguirlo y ver que le pasaba.

Camino cerca de un muelle de la playa, mientras veía el hermoso paisaje nocturno. Arthur vio a Francis a lo lejos, apoyado en una palmera. Se iba a acercar a él, pero alguien se le adelanto, vio a aquella niña que el anterior día había estado vendiendo flores, corriendo hacia Francis, y abrazarlo. Francis correspondió el abrazo de la niña, mientras acariciaba sus lacios cabellos. Cuando la pequeña se alejo un poco, le dio un beso en la frente

-Bonjour (hola)- saludo la niña sonriente

-Bonjour petite (hola pequeña)- dijo el francés sonriendo ligeramente- ¿comment ça va?- pregunto amablemente, la pequeña le sonrió en respuesta

-¿Votre copain ici avec vous? (¿tu novio esta aquí contigo?)- pregunto dulcemente, sosteniendo unas flores violetas en sus manos.

-Non (no)- dijo Francis algo triste.

-Prend... ces fleurs, le bonheur est à souhaiter que vous aimez (toma…estas flores, es para desearle felicidad a quien amas) - le entrego las flores al francés, el cual sonrió, aceptándolas, y deposito un delicado beso en la frente de aquella niña. La niña se fue corriendo, mientras el francés observaba aquellas flores como si fueran un gran tesoro. Arthur miro a Francis por unos segundos, y después fue al lugar en el que el BF4 haría una mini fiesta

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Arthur llego al lugar donde se había organizado la fiesta del BF4, ya todos estaban allí, excepto Francis…

-Artie~- llamo el americano mientras cogía su mano, y lo jalaba hacia una mesa con comida- que bien que llegaste, come- dijo mostrándole toda la comida de la mesa, Arthur lo miro con los ojos en blanco, pareciera que Alfred lo quería embutir hasta engordarlo y después comérselo, como en el cuento de Hansel y Gretel

-Alfred…no quiero comer, hace unas 2 horas recién comí casi el doble de mi peso en comida- reclamo mientras se alejaba de allí

-Pero sigues delgadito- dijo haciendo un puchero, y abrazando al inglés por la espalda

-Que no sea gordo como tú no significa que sea delgado- dijo en su defensa, dándole en un punto débil al americano, el cual lo soltó

-Yo no soy gordo Artie- dijo haciendo un gracioso puchero, y cogiendo nuevamente al inglés.- bailemos Artie- dijo felizmente mientras lo jalaba hasta la pista de baile

-¡No!- dijo zafándose del agarre- no sé bailar, idiota…baila con alguien más- dijo mientras corría a sentarse en alguna mesa

-¿Vas a comer todo eso?- dijo Antonio apareciendo detrás de Lovino el cual tenía un plato lleno de pasta y un cesta de tomates a lado, el italiano lo miro de reojo, mientras mordía uno de los tomates, y saboreaba el delicioso fruto.- a Alfred no le gustan los chicos gordos

-¿Qué?- dijo extrañado por las palabras del español, el cual no se veía con su típica sonrisa

-Además…ahora está totalmente obsesionado con Arthur…nunca deberías subestimar su personalidad- dijo Antonio mientras cogía uno de los tomates de la cesta de Lovino, el cual cada vez menos entendía las palabras del español

-¿De qué diablos estas hablando?- dijo con poca paciencia

-Lovi… ¿no te gusta Alfred?- dijo algo confundido, Lovino suspiro pesadamente, mientras ponía una mueca de asco

-Que ridículo.- dijo enojado- perdón, tambien soy una persona con principios ¿sabes?, ese idiota no me gusta- dijo enojado

-Entonces… ¿Por qué cuando te dije que esos dos podrían causar problemas te pusiste tan sensible?- dijo sin comprender al italiano, Lovino bajo la mirada, queriendo ocultar algo

-No me digas… ¿te gusta Arthur?- dijo ni el mismo creyendo sus palabras

-¡Idiota!, no me gusta ni Alfred ni Arthur, ¡estaba preocupado porque Arthur tiene a alguien más en su mente!- dijo sin pensar en sus palabras, había revelado el secreto que trataba esconder acerca de Arthur, el estaba enamorado de otra persona que no era Alfred, según el sabia. Se tapo la boca para ya no decir nada mas, no podía decirle a nadie ese secreto, y lo había arruinado. Antonio se quedo pensativo, y después vio a Lovino sorprendido.

-Oye, Tony, ven rápido acá- llamo Gilbert con la mano, Antonio miro por última vez a Lovino, antes de irse con Gilbert

-Que idiota que soy, tonto, tonto, tonto- dijo mientras se golpeaba la cabeza con la mano.

-¿Que pasa Lovino?- pregunto Arthur yendo hacia su amigo, al verlo así. Lovino lo miro algo asustado por su repentina aparición

-Nada, nada…- dijo para que Arthur no se preocupara.

-Está bien…Lovi, si viene Alfred le dices que me fui a mi habitación- dijo mientras salía del lugar, esperando que nadie se dé cuenta

-Si, si- dijo desinteresado

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Arthur vio a Francis a lo lejos, estaba sentado cerca de una cascada, se veía triste, así que camino hacia donde se encontraba, y se sentó a su lado. El francés al notar su presencia, cogió unas flores, las que horas antes aquella dulce niña le había dado.

-¿Sabes que significan estas flores?- dijo cogiéndolas delicadamente entre sus manos, Arthur miro las flores, eran hermosas- Definitivamente serás feliz- dijo recordando el significado de aquellas flores

-Entonces, es para darlas entre novios- dijo Arthur tranquilamente, estar al lado de Francis, le daba tranquilidad

-¿Lo sabías?- dijo el francés sonriéndole dulcemente

-Sí, lo supe ayer por la mañana- dijo sonriendo ligeramente

-Solía venir a menudo con esa persona- dijo Francis recordando tiempos pasados, todo el tiempo que paso con Matthew.- dijo que se parecía mucho a un paraíso, y le gustaba este lugar

-¿El está bien?- dijo recordando al canadiense, aun no sabía cuál era el motivo del regreso de Francis. El francés agacho la cabeza durante unos segundos

-Debería estar bien- dijo en un suspiro, Arthur se dio cuenta, algo no andaba bien allí

-¿Paso algo?- pregunto algo temeroso,

-¿Por qué me pediste que lo buscara?- pregunto Francis tranquilamente, mirando a Arthur, contemplando sus ojos verde esmeralda, le encantaban.

-Es que…- no sabía que decir, bajo la mirada.

-Finalmente me di cuenta- Arthur lo miro- Que hombre tan patético soy- dijo con la voz algo ronca- intente ganarme su amor, pero me rechazaba siempre. Lo esperaba siempre en su apartamento vacio…no puedo hacer nada más que amar a alguien como un habito…que patético y tonto soy.- Arthur agacho la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable de todo, si tan solo no le hubiese dicho a Francis que fuera tras de Matthew. Francis tomo las flores delicadamente

-Tómalas- dijo dulcemente, Arthur miro las flores, pero no acepto

-No Francis…son para Matthew…deberías dárselas a él personalmente- dijo algo dolido, Francis sintió que algo dentro de él se quebraba, y dejo las flores a su lado.

-Me voy- dijo Arthur con la voz algo quebrada- no deberías estar mucho tiempo afuera Francis, te resfriaras- dijo mientras se paraba, y se encaminaba de vuela al hotel, pero Francis le cogió de la muñeca, y lo giro, envolviéndolo en sus tibios brazos, abrazándole dulcemente.

-Hace frio- dijo abrazando mas al inglés, el cual no se deshizo del abrazo, pero tampoco lo correspondió- hace mucho frio en mi corazón, no puedo soportarlo- susurro con la voz algo ronca, debido a las lagrimas que intentaba contener. Arthur sintió un nudo en la garganta al oír las palabras de Francis, el cual le soltó delicadamente del abrazo, y lo miro dolido. Arthur sentía que no podía más con el sentimiento de culpa, así que salio casi corriendo de aquel lugar, dejando a Francis solo.

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

-Debiste decirme que ibas a salir, ¡me preocupe mucho!- dijo Alfred enojado parado en la puerta de la habitación, gritándole al inglés en cuanto lo vio

-¿Acaso soy un niño? Puedo cuidarme solo Alfred- reclamo enojado

-¡Tenía miedo de que te cayeras a alguna piscina, te mordiera una serpiente o algo!- dijo enfurecido, tomando a Arthur por los hombros, después se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y lo soltó enseguida,-no quiero que vuelvas a salir solo en la noche, ni que salgas sin avisarme- dijo mientras se dirigía a la cama, y se metía en esta sin decirle a Arthur una sola palabra. Arthur cogió una almohada de la cama, y una cobija, y se encamino al sillón

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Alfred

-Voy a dormir en el sillón…después de todo me da igual- dijo mientras se recostaba en el lujoso sillón de cuero, Alfred suspiro resignado, y se durmió sin decirle nada, pelear nuevamente empeoraría las cosas. Arthur no se podía dormir, pensando en Francis, se sentía culpable de todo.

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Alfred se acerco a Gilbert y Antonio, acompañado de Arthur y Lovino.

-¿Qué miran?- dijo al ver la cara preocupada de sus amigos, una que en muy pocas ocasiones se mostraba en sus rostros.

-Francis esta en aprietos- dijo Antonio preocupado por el francés, Gilbert cogió la revista que estaban viendo, y se la mostro a Alfred

-Mira- dijo mientras le entregaba la revista, Alfred la cogió, y se sentó junto a Arthur y Lovino. Arthur miro la portada de la revista sorprendido, ahí estaba Matthew, acompañado de un hombre muy alto, súper blanco, con ojos violáceos y el pelo rubio claro, casi blanco.

-Dice que él es de una fuerte familia política…escuche que es candidato a elección de Presidente de Rusia, se llama Iván Braginsky- dijo Antonio

- Francis parecía saberlo, incluso antes de regresar de Europa, tal vez, ese fue el motivo de su llegada nuevamente a estados unidos- dijo Gilbert preocupado por el francés

-No lo he visto en toda la tarde- dijo Alfred tranquilamente

-Su equipaje sigue en su habitación- dijo Gilbert- ¿Qué hacemos?

-El estará bien- Alfred parecía tan despreocupado como siempre- lo conozco.- Lovino se levanto, y se llevo a Arthur con él.

-Ahora comprendo por qué el bastardo pervertido regreso- dijo Lovino

-Lovino… ¿Qué hare?- dijo lamentándose de sí mismo

-¿Qué?- dijo este sin entender

-Fue mi culpa que el haya ido a Europa, si no hubiese ido, no estaría sufriendo tanto- dijo Arthur tristemente, la culpa le invadía.-m-me voy a mi habitación- dijo mientras abandonaba el lugar. Al entrar a su habitación, se dirigió a la pequeña mesa que estaba en una parte de la sala, en la cual siempre tomaba algo de té, y se puso a pensar en todo lo que Francis había sufrido, era su culpa, lo sabía, y no podía mas con eso

-Arthur…- susurro Alfred acercándose al inglés lentamente-

-¿Qué?- dijo desinteresado este mientras observaba la taza de té entre sus manos

-Mi corazón… ¿los has aceptado?- dijo algo serio, mientras se acercaba al inglés el cual lo vio incrédulo

-¿Qué?- dijo sin comprender las palabras del americano. Alfred se le acerco, intentando besarle, pero Arthur desvió la mirada, evitando el choque de sus labios, Alfred frunció el ceño

-Bien…no me hagas esperar mucho- dijo mientras entraba al baño, y se encerraba allí. Arthur suspiro pesadamente mientras se levantaba, y abandonaba la habitación, algo le dolía en el pecho, le dolía mucho.

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Fue corriendo al lugar donde anteriormente había encontrado a Francis, y para su suerte, allí estaba. Se notaba que estaba dolido. Arthur se acerco lentamente, aun sin poder creer que aquello de verdad estaba pasando

-¿Es cierto?- dijo jadeante en cuanto vio a Francis- Solo es un rumor ¿verdad?- dijo creyendo que todo lo que las revistas publicaban era mentira-Lo informaron mal ¿verdad?- dijo sintiendo que sus ojos se nublaban, Francis no le respondía- Lo siento, de verdad no…

-Parece que el destino ya lo tenía programado-dijo Francis con la voz ronca, debido a las lagrimas contenidas

-Francis…

-Es alguien muy compatible con Matthew, no podría compararme con él- dijo tratando de que Arthur no se sienta culpable, pero diferente a lo que espero, este comenzó a derramar lagrimas en silencio, sollozando en voz baja

-No es así- dijo tratando de animar a Francis- no puede ser así- Francis se acerco a Arthur, y lo abrazo cálidamente sintiendo las tibias lagrimas del inglés en su camisa, mordiéndose el labio inferior en un intento de no hacerlo

-Por favor…se feliz. Dime que serás feliz- dijo mientras correspondía el abrazo del francés, y sentía las tibias lagrimas de este caer y mojar su camisa- Si tu sufres…yo también sufriré.-

-Si tan solo, hubiese tenido en claro mis sentimientos antes…-susurro con la voz algo roca por las lagrimas -Je t'aime- susurro para luego fundirse en un dulce y apasionado beso con el inglés, mientras lo sostenía por la cintura. Arthur correspondió el beso, mientras sentía que su corazón latía a mil por segundo. No se percataron de que alguien los estaba viendo.

Francis cortó el beso cuando sintió que le faltaba aire y acaricio la mejilla del Arthur delicadamente.

Arthur trago saliva al ver a quien estaba parado a metros de ellos, al igual que Francis

-Finalmente, ¿eso es todo?-dijo Alfred con voz fría, su cuerpo estaba temblando por la furia- ya terminaron con toda su demostración de amor- dijo casi gritando, su pelo estaba acerco lentamente hasta Francis, y cuando estaba cerca, le pego un puñetazo en el rostro, haciendo que cayera al suelo, Alfred ya no media su fuerza.

-¡Alfred! No hagas eso…esto es- trato de explicar, tratando de detener al americano.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo enojado, apartando a Arthur de un empujón, pero este lo detuvo nuevamente- ¿volviste a caer en una trampa?- grito enojado, Arthur lo miro sin saber que hacer-Quería creerte, No quería malentenderte de nuevo, lo intente realmente.-

-Lo lamento…es que- trató de explicar un poco la situación, pero el mismo sabía que no había explicación.

-Te mostré mi sinceridad. ¿Y esta es tu respuesta?

"Perdóname"

-No es así…no es así.- dijo mientras trataba de limpiar sus lagrimas

-Realmente se termino…- dijo con la voz dolida, mientras miraba el rostro lloroso del inglés- Arthur, a partir de hoy, tú y yo, ya no nos conocemos, no actúes como si me conocieras- dijo mientras le daba la espalda para retirarse

"No…No hagas esto Alfred"

-¡Alfred!- grito Francis intentando de alguna manera explicar la situación, no quería que Arthur sufriera

-¡Cállate!- grito enfurecido sin girarse a ver- di una palabra más, y te mato- dijo por último, antes de retirarse.

**ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

**Y…aquí se acaba este capítulo ¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!...es muy dramático el final ¿no? Pero bah…así es en la serie, claro que no todo va a ser igual que en la serie XD tengo algo mas en mente. **

**En el anterior capitulo no hubieron muchos reviews ;A; lo cual me desanimo un poco, pero no puedo dejar esta cosa que le hago que se llame fic XD.**

**Dejen review Please **

**Hasta la pasta~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola! Vengo ya con el nuevo cap de este fic jajaja **

**Disclaimer: hetalia no me pertenece, tampoco el dorame de Boys Before Flowers**

**Les agradezco los reviews en el anterior cap :D…dejen reviews**

**A leer~**

**ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

Alfred se fue, dejando a Arthur y Francis solos, ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, lo único que se podía escuchar era el sonido del agua cayendo por la cascada.

-Yo…lo lamento Arthur- dijo finalmente el francés tratando de acercarse un poco al menor

-n-no Francis…esto es mi culpa- dijo agarrándose la cabeza desesperado- ¿Qué he hecho?- se dijo a si mismo

-Arthur…- susurro el francés preocupado por el inglés

-Yo…tengo que arreglar las cosas con Alfred- dijo mientras salía corriendo del lugar, hacia el hotel, no podía ser así, llego al hotel, y subio rápidamente por el acensor al piso VIP, donde se hospedaban, busco su habitación, y golpeo la puerta- Alfred…¿estas ahí?- dijo con la voz algo quebrada, nadie le respondió- ¡Alfred!- grito mientras golpeaba la puerta.

-¡Lárgate de aquí!- dijo el estadounidense desde la cama de la habitación, estaba acostado en su cama, tratando de dormir.

-Alfred…este tambien es mi cuarto- se quejo desde afuera, apoyado contra la puerta, tratando de oír mejor al americano.

-No, lárgate a dormir en la calle- dijo por ultimo, dio un largo suspiro y se fue. Arthur toco la puerta de la habitación del francés, y este le abrió al instante, viéndolo asombrado, no se esperaba que Arthur llegara a su habitación

-¿Qué pasa Arthur?- pregunto sonriéndole cálidamente, el inglés tenía la cabeza gacha.

-Yo… ¿puedo quedarme a dormir en tu cuarto? Es que Alfred no me deja entrar a la habitación, y no tengo en donde dormir- dijo algo triste. Francis lo noto.

-Está bien- dijo acariciando los cabellos del más bajo, e invitándolo a pasar. Arthur se sentó en la cama del francés, y suspiro largamente, mientras se recostaba con los brazos en la cabeza. Francis sonrió ligeramente, mientras cogía su pijama, y se metía en el baño, para cambiarse. Arthur se quedo mirando la habitación, no se parecía mucho a la que compartía con Alfred, la habitación en la que Francis se hospedaba tenia las paredes de un color café claro, con tonos rojos obscuros, y habían velas prendidas en los muebles, dándole un estilo antiguo, habían muchos cuadros y pinturas hermosas en la habitación, y las sabanas de la cama eran de un tono carmesí, lo cual le daba algo de calidez a la habitación. Francis salio del baño, ya con el pijama puesto, y su pelo suelto, generalmente lo llevaba amarrado en una coleta.- ¿quieres que te preste algún pijama?- pregunto mirándolo de reojo, mientras se dirigía nuevamente a su armario.

-Si…no puedo dormir con esto- dijo sonriendo ligeramente mientras se incorporaba, sentándose nuevamente al filo de la cama. Francis sonrió, y le lanzo el pijama al inglés, dándole en la cara, soltando una ligera carcajada.

-¡Oye, wine bastard!-reclamo algo enojado, pero después sonrió tambien, se había dado cuenta de que la intensión del francés era alegrar un poco el ambiente

-Debes estar más atento petit- dijo sonriendo, mientras se acercaba a la cama. Arthur lo miro mal, y después entro al baño a cambiarse. Francis observo su habitación, le parecía romantica, pero a la vez solitaria, era como un reflejo de el mismo. Arthur salio del baño, la pijama le quedaba grande, y se veía algo gracioso en ella.

-Me queda grande, frog- se quejo mientras se dirigía a la cama y se metia en esta, mientras el francés hacia lo mismo.- bueno…hasta mañana- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos, tratando de dormir, al igual que Francis.

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Al día siguiente-

-¿Dónde se fue? ¿A qué hora se fue? ¿8 en punto? Lo tengo…-dijo Gilbert al teléfono, todos lo miraban, esperando que les dijera que era lo que pasaba.

-¿Realmente se fue?

-Si, se marcho al amanecer- dijo Gilbert en un suspiro

-Loco americano… ¿en qué piensa?- dijo Antonio rascándose la cabeza, sentado al lado de Lovino, el cual al igual de Arthur, no comprendía que era lo que sucedía

-Arthur… ¿sabes algo sobre esto?- dijo Gilbert posando su mirada en el inglés, el cual casi escupe el té que estaba bebiendo, todos lo miraban a él, como si fuera el siempre el culpable de todo lo que pasaba con Alfred…aunque en cierto sentido lo que había pasado si había sido su culpa. Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero sintió la mano del francés sobre la suya, como tratando de decirle que era mejor no decir nada por ahora.

-Fran, tu eres su mejor amigo… ¿sabes que paso?- dijo Antonio en tono preocupado. Francis tampoco dijo nada, prefirió seguir bebiendo su vino de uvas.

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Ya en la noche, Arthur había llegado a su casa, debido a la desaparición de Alfred, decidieron salir ese mismo día para Estados Unidos.

-Ya llegue- dijo Arthur en un suspiro mientras abría la puerta de su casa, fue recibido por un fuerte abrazo de parte de su madre, la cual reía emocionada de que su hijo haya regresado a casa

-Bienvenido Artie- dijo su madre mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente, casi dejándolo sin aire.- mi pequeño

-Me asfixias…-dijo con algo de dificultad, su madre lo soltó al oírlo, mientras Arthur tomaba aire tranquilamente, su madre sí que tenía muchas fuerzas.

-¿Es verdad que esa isla les pertenece a los del BF4?- dijo Peter emocionado, Arthur asintió levemente

-¿Suya? ¿En serio? Ese hombre es un verdadero príncipe~- canturreo su madre emocionada, mientras abrazaba a su padre- no es como este que tengo de esposo que no sirve ni para cocinar-dijo divertidamente, mientras Peter y Arthur los veían con los ojos en blanco, ya sabían de donde heredaron el "don" de cocinar.

-¡Oye, yo si se cocinar!- reclamo su padre algo enojado

-Mentiroso, todo lo que cocinas se vuelve carbón- dijo sacándole la lengua, y después riendo a carcajadas

-Bruja- murmuro el hombre, mientras veía como su esposa se ponía seria.

-No me digas bruja- dijo haciendo un puchero, mientras que Arthur y Peter suspiraban largamente, nuevamente otra de sus discusiones sin sentido.

-Oye Arthur, ¿Cómo te fue con Alfred?- pregunto Peter, desviando la atención de sus padres hacia Arthur, el inglés no contesto.

-Kyaa! Mi hijo se va a convertir en una princesa cuando se case con ese príncipe.- dijo su madre emocionadamente

-¡No soy mujer como para convertirme en princesa, y nunca me voy a casar con un hombre, nunca jamás!- dijo antes de salir enfadado a su cuarto

-Ops…creo que mi pequeño se enojo- dijo su madre haciendo un puchero

-¡Yo soy tu pequeño mama!- reclamo Peter

-Ambos lo son- dijo esta sonriendo cálidamente

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Al día siguiente Arthur fue hacia la azotea de la escuela, era el único lugar en el cual podía descansar en paz, sin que nadie lo moleste. Al entrar vio a Francis sentado en una esquina de la azotea. Francis lo miro atentamente, y después esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, Arthur se había quedado de pie en la puerta

-Siéntate- dijo palmeando un lugar a su lado, Arthur obedeció, y se sentó a lado del francés, el cual suspiro largamente, se veía cansado, sin embargo, noto la preocupación en los ojos de Arthur-No tienes que preocuparte por mi-dijo mirándolo de reojo- tu tambien estas en problemas.- dijo sonriendo un poco, la situación se le hacía familiar. Echo una pequeña carcajada, mientras sonreía- siempre estas en problemas ¿no?- dijo sonriendo, ya que lo que decía era verdad, casi siempre que veía a Arthur en la azotea, era por que tenia algún problema. Arthur sonrió ligeramente

-Tambien es tu culpa, wine bastard- dijo en un suspiro- lamento lo que paso en la isla…

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- pregunto sin comprender

-Si tan solo no te hubiese encontrado…

-El único que quería hacer eso era yo y el único que debe disculparse soy yo-dijo Francis

-Pero…yo soy el único que lastimo a Alfred.- dijo mientras miraba a algún punto en el cielo. Francis vio el rostro triste de Arthur, y entonces busco una pequeña tiza que estaba dentro de su bolsillo, la saco, y empezó a dibujar en la pared, un muñeco que constaba de una bola, y 5 palitos, como los que hacen los niños del jardín de infancias. Después le hacía unas orejas, y algo como humo saliendo de estas, y el ceño fruncido.

-Así estaría Alfred ahora- dijo riendo ante su propio dibujo, Arthur alzo a ver, y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa

-Compórtate serio, frog…además no es así- dijo cogiendo la tiza, y acercándose al dibujo- su expresión es mas enojada- dijo mientras dibujaba las cejas más marcadas del dibujo, y algunas ondas que parecían arrugas- y su mechón de cabello levantado debe estar crispado.- dijo sonriendo mientras dibujaba, y después se le vino la imagen de Alfred a la mente, lo cual lo hizo que parara de dibujar, y se pusiera algo triste. Francis lo noto, y lo vio algo preocupado. Arthur suspiro largamente, mientras trataba de sonreír nuevamente, pero no podía hacerlo- lo siento Francis.- dijo mientras bajaba la mano, el francés la agarro, y entrelazo sus dedos

-Está bien- dijo sonriendo tristemente, sabía que él lo siento de Arthur, tambien era porque no le correspondía, no era un simple "lo siento".

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Arthur se encontraba comiendo silenciosamente en el comedor de la escuela, su ánimo aun seguía bajo. Veía la comida desconfiadamente, mientras recordaba lo que había pasado en la playa, y suspiraba largamente. Escucho el ruido de la campana de anuncios del comedor sonar, y enseguida todos los estudiantes habían corrido hacia la puerta del comedor, en la cual se encontraba Alfred, acompañado de Antonio y Gilbert, Alfred se veía serio, algo no muy normal en el, pero sabia cual era el motivo.

-En nombre del BF4, tengo algo importante que anunciar- dijo con la voz algo ronca, Arthur le prestó atención desde la mesa en la que estaba sentado.- Francis Bonnefoy…ya no forma parte del BF4- dijo fríamente, todos los estudiantes se quedaron sorprendidos, algunos en shock.

-¿¡Que!?- dijo Antonio devastado con la noticia

-¡Alfred!- reclamo Gilbert, en la misma situación que el español, no podían aceptarlo, Francis era un gran amigo para ellos. El estadounidense ignoro los reclamos de sus amigos, y continúo

-Y tambien, dentro de una semana…Francis Bonnefoy, y Arthur Kirkland, serán expulsados del instituto- dijo finalmente para retirarse del lugar, Antonio y Gilbert miraron a Arthur durante unos segundos, y después se retiraron tras Alfred.

-Arthur parpadeo seguidamente, aun sin poder creer las palabras de Alfred.- expulsado…- susurro aun sin creerlo. El grupo de las 3 odiosas, Angie Brittany y Conny se le acercaron, Arthur suspiro largamente al verlas, siempre le molestaban, pero él nunca las tomaba en cuenta.

-¡Si! Vas a ser expulsado señorito- dijo Conny enojada, Arthur suspiro largamente, mientras volvía a tomar su té.

-No me importaría que alguien como tú se vaya pero… por tu culpa Francis se va a ir- dijo Angie mientras mordía un pañuelo rosa.

-Por tu culpa Alfred y Francis, que antes eran mejores amigos, se han peleado, todo por un chico pobre como tu- dijo Brittany enojada al ver que el inglés le estaba ignorando

-¡Toma la responsabilidad de esto!- dijo en voz alta Angie.

-Yo tomare la responsabilidad- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, conocían esa voz, y ese acento francés, las 3 chicas se voltearon a ver al francés, mientras Arthur bajaba la taza de té, y miraba extrañado a Francis, el cual estaba serio.- ¿Qué quieren que haga?- dijo mientras se acercaba un poco más a las chicas, las cuales le miraban sorprendidas

-Francis…por favor, entra en razón- dijo, o más bien rogo, Angie

-¿No son ustedes las que no tienen razón?- las tres chicas bajaron la cabeza, mientras Arthur lo veía asombrado- ¿un chico pobre? Cuando ustedes lo dicen pareciera que ustedes son las pobres- dijo riendo levemente

-Francis, si sigues del lado de este hombre no te podremos apoyar nunca más- dijo Angie a punto de llorar

-¿Y quién les dijo que me apoyen?- dijo alzando una ceja, y viendo seriamente a las chicas, las cuales parecían enojada

-Te arrepentirás, de verdad- dijo Angie por ultimo, antes de retirarse del lugar, junto a sus amigas. Francis suspiro largamente, y sonrió nuevamente, para después acercarse a Arthur, el cual lo miraba sorprendido.

-¿Ves que puedo ser serio de vez en cuando?- dijo sonriendo dulcemente, mientras se apoyaba en la mesa, Arthur parecía algo triste- ya no pongas esa cara- dijo tratando de que el inglés sonría

-Idiota…-dijo mientras sonreía un poco.

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

-Ahora ambos estamos en problemas- dijo Francis mientras sonreía ligeramente, estaban nuevamente en la azotea de la escuela, estaba sentado cerca de Arthur, el cual veía a la nada. Arthur suspiro.

-Bien por mí, digo, está bien si me mandan del colegio…pero a ti Francis, esto no puede ocurrirte- dijo mientras metía sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, en un intento de calentarles, estaba haciendo mucho frio en Estados Unidos.- incluso si es Alfred Jones, no puede echarte ¿no es así?- dijo mirando a Francis

-Si puede hacerlo- dijo este mientras se abrazaba las piernas contra su pecho, y ocultaba su cabeza.- Casi todo el país está bajo su poder. Olvidaste ¿de quién es este colegio?- dijo en un suspiro

-Pero…tu tambien eres hijo de un presidente- dijo Arthur mientras observaba a Francis, el cual sonrió tristemente

-Ex presidente…- susurro- desde que mis padres murieron me convertí en un simple chico, común y corriente- Arthur lo miro de reojo, mientras suspiraba

-Pero…podrías reclamar tu lugar como presidente de Francia, y así podrías evitar que Alfred te eche de la escuela, ya que eres el presidente de una nación que está asociada a Estados Unidos- dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos, Francis lo miro sorprendido de su conocimiento

-No sabía que eras tan bueno en la política- dijo asombrado, y después sonrió- si que eres inteligente- dijo acariciando los cabellos del chico, el cual retiro su mano.

-No toques- dijo mirándolo con los ojos en blanco- obvio que soy inteligente…o acaso ¿pensabas que no lo era?- Francis se rio ante las palabras del menor

-Obvio que sabía que eras muy inteligente, pero no sabía que sabias tanto sobre política- dijo sonriendo- pero…ya han pasado más de 10 años, ya no puedo aparecer de la nada y reclamar mi puesto como presidente…además, no me sirve de nada serlo- miro a Arthur, estaba con esa expresión triste nuevamente- No pongas esa cara petit- dijo tristemente, no le gustaba ver a Arthur triste- no dejare que me echen, ni a ti tampoco ¿si?- dijo para animar al británico

-¿Tienes algún plan?- pregunto Arthur mirándolo

-Tengo que encontrar uno ya que el problema no será fácil de resolver- dijo riendo de la situación

-No puedo aceptar el hecho de que te hayan votado de BF4 así, como si nada- dijo frunciendo el ceño al recordar a Alfred

-No eres tan brillante como pensaba- dijo mirando a Arthur algo decepcionado

-¿Eh?- Arthur no le comprendía, al principio le decía inteligente y después no

-Esas cosas no importan- dijo mientras miraba al piso, en verdad, si le importaba, pero no quería que Arthur se sintiese culpable. Alzo la cabeza, para mirarlo, nuevamente tenía esa cara triste.- otra vez esa cara- dijo dando un delicado golpe con el dedo en la mejilla del inglés, el cual lo miro sorprendido, Francis sonrió alegremente, mientras se ponía de pie- bueno…me voy a casa, regresa con cuidado- dijo para finalmente salir del lugar, dejando a Arthur solo, y un poco sonrojado.

Arthur después de que Francis se fuera, se dirigió a la sala de música, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no tocaba la guitarra o cantaba, eso lo solía hacer a los 13 años, ahora era solo un simple y aburrido chico de 17 años…la nostalgia lo invadió al ver la sala, una batería en el medio de esta, 2 guitarras eléctricas, un bajo, un violín, un piano, un chelo y un micrófono. Arthur fijo su vista especialmente en una de las guitarras eléctricas y el micrófono, a el de joven le encantaba el punk y el rock and roll, pero sus padres nunca pudieron comprarle una guitarra o algún instrumento musical. Arthur cogió la guitarra, y se acomodo en una de las gradas para subir al escenario, y empezó a tocar aquel instrumento, dejándose llevar por la música, tocando una vieja canción que siempre escuchaba cuando era más joven.

I think I'm drowning…asphyxiating- empezó a cantar mientras tocaba como si fuera un experto la guitarra- I Wanna break The spell that you' ve created- la voz del inglés era verdaderamente hermosa, no tenia comparación alguna

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Alfred entro a la sala del BF4, en la cual vio a Gilbert, estaba serio, algo no muy común en ellos.

-Alfred…de verdad, no tienes por qué echarlos de la escuela, solo fue un accidente lo que ocurrió…- dijo Gilbert mirando los azules ojos de Alfred, los cuales mostraban su furia contenida

-¿Accidente? ¿¡Accidente!?- dijo enojado, mientras cogía un dardo, y lo lanzaba con fuerza contra la puerta de madera fina.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes…pero expulsarlos es demasiado- dijo mientras seguía el caminar de Alfred, yendo tras él, tratando de convencerlo, pero sabía que el americano era más terco que una mula.

-¿Demasiado? Demasiado hubiera sido cuando los matara a todos- dijo frunciendo el ceño, mientras lanzaba otro dardo, esta vez en dirección a una copa de cristal, la cual se rompió en miles de fragmentos, Gilbert miro a la copa con lastima

-Francis no está bien ahora- dijo con tono triste, mientras el americano lanzaba dardos a la puerta.- sabias lo que Matthew era para él, lo siguió a Europa, y un inesperado matrimonio sin duda lo volvió loco- dijo tratando de excusar a su amigo.

-Tienes razón. No es porque a él le guste Arthur, lo está utilizando como un remplazo de Matthew- dijo viendo fríamente al alemán, la mirada de Alfred era más seria que la de su hermano menor Ludwig- eso es aun mas imperdonable ¿lo sabes?- dijo mientras caminaba y se sentaba en un sillón frente a una consola de videojuegos.

-Alfred…- dijo Gilbert apoyando su mano en el hombro del americano

-No estés mas de su lado…- susurro, y después aparto la mano de Gilbert de un golpe, y se levanto, enfrentando al alvino- di una cosa más, y tu tambien serás expulsado- dijo seriamente, Gilbert trago saliva, mientras retrocedía un paso, Alfred enojado sí que daba miedo. El estadounidense salio de la sala, con el paso pesado, mientras dejaba a Gilbert solo, el cual suspiro largamente, y se echo a dormir en el sillón.

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Francis se encontraba en la sala común de su casa, tocando el violín tranquilamente, con una copa de vino sobre la mesa. Disfrutando de la tranquila tarde, hasta que sintió a alguien tras él, sabia quien era, y no estaba con mucha paciencia, ni el otro con buen humor

-Habla- dijo dejando a lado suyo el violín, y acomodándose mejor en el sillón, aun sin ver al individuo- ¿Cómo entraste a mi casa?- pregunto, su casa tenia guardias por todos lados, y era imposible que dejaran pasar a alguien sin su permiso.

-Eso no importa Francis- dijo seriamente- yo…siempre tome en cuenta tus actos. Sin embargo, cuestionaba los de Alfred…en verdad…no pensé que tuviera que hablarte de esta manera, siempre hemos sido unos de los mejores amigos…- dijo seriamente, y después soltó un largo suspiro

-No sueles demorar en ir al punto, y ser sincero- dijo Francis mientras tomaba un poco de vino.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- dijo seriamente, Francis no se giro para verlo, no quería hacerlo

-Porque quería…yo lo amo- dijo en tono tranquilo

-A Alfred le gusta Arthur- dijo la voz a sus espaldas

-Lo sé- respondió simplemente, alzando y bajando los hombros en forma algo infantil

-¡Francis Bonnefoy!- reprendió al rubio, el cual lo ignoro, para no sentirse algo mal. El chico se camino más hasta estar cerca de él, Francis lo vio a las ojos

-Si hubieras seducido a mi hermana menor y después la hubieses botado, no estaría tan furioso, pero…-trato de continuar, pero fue interrumpido

-Tú no tienes ninguna hermana menor Antonio- dijo el Francés mirándolo seriamente

-Esto no es una broma, Francis…estas tomando a la persona más amada de tu mejor amigo, eso es cruzar la línea- dijo el español.

-Me siento mal por Alfred pero…- fue interrumpido

-Pero que…-dijo con calma, pero su mirada era congelante en esos momentos, Antonio cuando se enojaba daba miedo, y eso muy pocas veces ocurría

-No puedo dejar que él le haga esto a Arthur, no puedo permitir que lo echen de aquí

-Así que… ¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunto Antonio mirando fijamente al francés

-Hare lo que pueda- dijo Francis en un largo suspiro

-Te lo estoy advirtiendo, esta vez no habrá nadie a tu lado…lo lamento Francis.- dijo Antonio por último, antes de retirarse del lugar, y salir de la mansión del francés.

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Alfred caminaba por todos los lugares de la escuela, tratando de relajarse, de ya no estar tan enojado, si seguía así, iba a llegar hecho pasa a los 60 años, y parecería un viejo de 80. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, mientras caminaba por los diferentes edificios, pero uno en particular le llamo la atención, al escuchar aquella voz que tanto conocía, y la música proviniendo desde el interior de aquel lugar, era la sala de música. Alfred camino rápidamente hacia ese lugar, y se asomo ligeramente por la puerta, tratando de no ser percibido por nadie, y ahí lo vio, a su mayor amor, al chico que amaba, el que tambien lo había traicionado, tocando la guitarra, y cantando, se quedo parado, escuchando la canción que Arthur cantaba, le parecía conocida

-Bury it…I won't let you bury it, I won't let you smother it, I won't let you murder it.- Alfred se quedo contemplando la melodía, le encantaba la voz del inglés, se oía como si fuera el mismo cielo. Alfred suspiro largamente, mientras escuchaba la música, Arthur estaba con los ojos cerrados, algo relajado.- our time Is running out and our time Is running out – el inglés de Arthur era fluido y elegante, lo cual a Alfred le fascinó - , you can't push it underground, we can't stop it screaming out- le gustaría haber estado a su lado, mientras el británico cantaba, estarlo escuchando más de cerca, y abrazándolo, besándolo, pero no lo haría, no ahora que estaba enojado con el británico- how did it come to this- finalizo el inglés, mientras poco a poco descendía el volumen de la guitarra, y la dejaba de tocar, dando un largo suspiro cuando acabo de tocar, habían pasado varios años desde los cuales no cantaba ni tocaba algún instrumento. Arthur alzo la mirada, y lo vio, Alfred estaba allí, apoyado en la puerta de la sala de música, cerrando los ojos, relajadamente, como si durmiera

-Al-Alfred…- susurro sorprendido al verlo, nunca pensó que lo encontraría allí. Alfred lo vio seriamente, durante un largo rato, ninguno de los dos hablo.- a…- cuando Arthur estuvo a punto de hablar, apareció Alfred salio del salón, dejándolo solo- este estúpido…me está ignorando…- dijo mientras salía tras el americano- ¡Alfred!- grito al verlo caminar hacia una limusina que lo estaba esperando a mas o menos una cuadra de allí. El americano se giro a verle, algo molesto- Alfred, tenemos que hablar- dijo Arthur mientras corría, y cogía la camiseta de Alfred, reteniéndolo

-No tengo nada que hablar con vos, cantante desafinado, oruga, infiel, cejon, traidor, persona sin sentimientos hacia los demás- dijo soltándose del agarre del inglés, el cual parpadeo seguidamente, en estado de shock, mientras Alfred caminaba hacia su limosina.

-Me… ¿me acaba de insultar?- dijo parpadeando seguidamente, sin creerlo aun- ¿cantante desafinado? ¿Oruga? ¿Cejon? ¿Infiel? ¿Traidor? Y… ¿persona sin sentimientos hacia los demás?- se dijo a sí mismo, mientras poco a poco reaccionaba, pero Alfred ya había subido al auto, y este arranco rápidamente- ¡Alfred! – Grito Arthur mientras corría tras el auto- ¡oye! ¡Espera! ¡Estúpido gordo come hamburguesas! ¡Qué pares te digo!- grito mientras corría lo más rápido que podía hacia el auto. Paro de correr cuando vio el auto ya lejos, y se quedo parado allí, hasta que una brillante idea se le ocurrió…ir en bicicleta, justo ese día la había llevado.

Fue lo más rápido que pudo a la casa del americano, conocía el camino, ya que una vez se había quedado allí, y había regresado a pie a su casa, así que sabia donde quedaba la casa del americano.

-¡Oye!- grito Arthur llamando la atención del estadounidense, el cual lo miro incrédulo

-¡T-tu!- tartamudeo al verlo, era asombroso que hubiese llegado antes que él- ¿Cómo has….- Arthur algo jadeante por lo rápido que tuvo que pedalear, camino hasta estar al frente del americano

-Tenemos que hablar Alfred…- dijo seriamente

-No tengo nada que decirte- dijo ladeando la cabeza, para no verlo- y tu, te dije que actuaras como si no me conocieras- dijo frunciendo el ceño

-¡Tengo algo que decirte, idiota!- dijo enojado, cruzándose de brazos

-Bueno, yo no- dijo de mal humor, mientras caminaba, pero Arthur nuevamente se puso frente del, impidiéndole el paso.

-¡Bueno, yo sí!- dijo enojado, enfrentando al americano, el cual soltó un bufido

-¡Ash!- dijo cansado, mientras caminaba nuevamente, pero Arthur seguía sin darle paso, en un rápido movimiento, Alfred alejo a Arthur, y corrió, para librarse del, pero el inglés lo siguió

-¡Oye!- reclamo Arthur persiguiendo a Alfred

-¡Deja de seguirme!- dijo corriendo más rápido, por el jardín de su casa- no corras tras de mí-

-¡Tengo algo que decirte!- se defendió el anglosajón, mientras estaba por poco de alcanzar a Alfred, pero este se desvió a otra dirección, y corrió hacia el carro, empujando al chofer que estaba parado a lado de la puerta del piloto. Entro rápidamente al auto, pero Arthur no le dejo cerrar la puerta

-¡Alfred! ¡Alfred! –gritaba mientras era empujado por las manos del estadounidense, para que se apartara de la puerta

-¡déjame ir!- grito Alfred mientras lo empujaba fuertemente, apartándolo, y finalmente cerró la puerta, vio como Arthur golpeaba el vidrio, y le gritaba, así que saco la lengua infantilmente, mientras se reía, y encendía el auto.

-¡Alfred, tengo que decirte algo!- grito golpeando el vidrio, y se aparto cuando el auto arranco, para evitar perder el pie.- ¡Hey, Alfred! ¡Para ahora mismo!- grito enfurecido, tratando de seguir al carro. Corrió tras este, pero se freno de golpe al ver como casi un carro blanco y lujoso lo pasa atropellando, la ventana del piloto del auto se bajo, era una chica de cabellos largos, y de un color castaño claro, y llevaba gafas, por lo cual no se podía ver sus ojos.

-¡Sube!- dijo la chica sonriendo, Arthur la miro incrédulo, ni siquiera sabía quién era.

-¿Eh?- dijo sin comprender

-Rápido, ¡sube! ¿Quieres atrapar a ese idiota o no?- dijo retadora, Arthur asintió, mientras entraba al puesto del copiloto, y se abrochaba el cinturón, la chica le sonrió amablemente, mientras arrancaba. Y así fueron hasta llegar a la carretera, ya estaban tras el auto del Alfred, y la chica trataba de hacer que de alguna forma se detuviera, y lo logro, el auto giro rápidamente, mientras le daba el frente al de Alfred, a punto de chocarse, entonces Alfred se detuvo, al igual que aquella chica. Alfred se bajo furioso del auto, casi lo hacen chocarse. Mientras que aquella chica cogió un palo que llevaba dentro del auto, y salio de este, en busca de darle una paliza a ese engreído

-¿¡Quieres morir!?- dijo Alfred enfadado, mas cuando se fijo bien quien era aquella chica retrocedió lo que más podía, pero este se le acerco corriendo y le empezó a pegar con el palo.- ¡ah! Idiota, basta- gritaba Alfred mientras era apaleado por aquella mujer, y se encogía en el piso, Arthur al oír los gritos, bajo del auto, y se quedo perplejo al ver la escena- ¡para! ¡Para!- grito Alfred, mientras la chica disminuía los golpes que le preopinaba al americano, hasta que paro, y apunto a Alfred con el palo.

-¿No has aprendido tu lección? ¿Quién te enseño a tratar así a una persona?- dijo enojada

-¡Ash! Fuck…detente hermana- dijo apartando el palo de su rostro- tu ni siquiera sabes lo que está pasando- dijo Alfred enojado, Arthur se quedo perplejo ante sus palabras

-¿He-hermana?- tartamudeo sorprendido, la chica se volteo a verlo, y se saco los lentes de sol, mostrando sus hermosos ojos verdes, al igual que los suyos

-Sí, soy Elizabetha Héderváry, vengo de Hungría- dijo tendiéndole la mano, la cual Arthur acepto.- mucho gusto…y tambien lo siento. Por tener un hermano así, me disculpo en su lugar.- dijo algo decepcionada de Alfred

-No hay de que disculparse- dijo Arthur amablemente

-Bueno…quiero escuchar tu historia en casa ¿está bien?- dijo sonriendo felizmente, Arthur asintió.

-¡NO! El no puede entrar a mi casa- grito Alfred, quien había sido excluido de la conversación, Elizabetha se volteo a verlo, con una mirada acecina

-¿Quieres TU tener prohibido salir?- reto la húngara, Alfred murmuro cosas solo para él, mientras veía como su hermana y Arthur subían nuevamente al auto, y se dirigían a la casa, el hizo lo mismo.

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Antonio y Gilbert tambien habían sido invitados a la "reunión improvisada" de Elizabetha.

-Kesesesese, al fin regreso la marimacho…ya la extrañaba, y a su sartén tambien- rio Gilbert mientras caminaba por los jardines de la casa de su amigo, venia él solo, con Gilbird, ya que Antonio había ido más antes, y el estaba atrasado. Suspiro largamente al estar frente a la puerta de la casa, la cual hace tiempos no había visitado. Golpeo la puerta varias veces, y fue recibido por la persona que tanto amaba

-Rode…-susurro al ver al austriaco allí, estaba en shock

-Gilbert…un gusto verte nuevamente- dijo sarcásticamente el mayor

-¡Mi señorito!- dijo saltando encima del austriaco

**ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

**bueno, aquí acaba este capitulo XD ¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿bueno? ¿malo? ¿tomatazos? Vee~**

**por cierto, la canción que toca Arthur es Time is running out de Muse. Jejejeje. **

**En cuanto a rode y el… Elizabetha tiene 23 años, y rode tiene 22, en si, Roderich es mayor que Gilbert**

**Creo que nada mas…Dejen reviews~ *^***


	16. Gilbert

**¡Hola nuevamente todos los awesomes lectores de este fic!**

**A los tiempos…creo que me he demorado algo más de lo común en este capítulo XD…pero entiéndanme, se me fue la inspiración toda esta semana, y me demore más de 5 días escribiéndolo…al final creo que me salieron casi 9.000 palabras solo en este capítulo XD **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya sensei…tampoco me pertenece el dorama Boys Before Flowers…en pocas palabras, no me pertenece nada TwT**

**Este capítulo podría tomarse como un Extra, ya que en la mayoría habla sobre la vida de Gilbert, Roderich y la de Elizabetha…es un extra muuuuy **

**Advertencias: Lemon…si, va a haber lemon en este capítulo XD**

**Este capítulo podría tomarse como un Extra, ya que en la mayoría habla sobre la vida de Gilbert, Roderich y la de Elizabetha. Va a haber Pruaus… ¿quién es fan del Pruaus?...esa pareja me encanta.**

**Bueno, en respecto al FrUk…Se que no a todos les gusta, leí algunos reviews en los que decían que no les gustaba el FrUk…pero, es parte del fic, es un triangulo amoroso, y no quisiera perder lectores solo por el FrUk…después de todo, el fic es UsUk principalmente. Claro que el UsUk no va a ser la única pareja en este awesome fic. Van a haber muuuuchas parejas, como Spamano Pruaus y algunas que van a salir en un futuro, en verdad, van a haber muchas y tambien aparecerán algunas Nyo! Tambien algunas dudas que tal vez se hayan hecho el anterior capitulo…. ¿cómo es que Alfred y Elizabetha son hermanos si ni se parecen y tienen apellidos diferentes?...bueno, en este capítulo se explica todo, hasta la razón por la que Alfred en este fic es algo malo (?) Kesesesese **

**DEJEN REVIEWS…por cada review recibirán una foto de Artie vestido de enfermera XD**

**A leer~**

**ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

Gilbert se quedo perplejo al ver a aquel hombre que tiempo atrás había amado, y aun ahora lo seguía amando. El entendía a Alfred, entendía como se sentía ver a quien amas con otra persona

-¡Mi señorito!- grito saltando encima del austriaco, y abrazándolo fuertemente, lo abrazaba como si su vida dependiese de ello, atrás de ellos, alguien los estaba viendo- ¡Cuánto te extrañe! Pensé que moriría de una forma nada awesome sin ti- dijo felizmente, Roderich tambien lo había extrañado, pero nunca lo diría en voz alta.

-Idiota entre los idiotas…- susurro el austriaco sonriendo ligeramente. Gilbert alzo el rostro de Roderich con delicadeza, para daré un pequeño beso, pero este lo esquivo.- Gilbert…recuerda que estoy casado- dijo mostrándole su anillo de bodas, la alegría del alvino se esfumo al instante cuando lo recordó. La persona que el amaba se había casado con otra persona, solo por el hecho de que los dos fueran hombres

-Ja, ja, ja- rio una voz femenina, detrás de ellos- te atrape con las manos en…mi esposo Gilbo- dijo Elizabetha sonriente, Gilbert le mostro la lengua infantilmente, en señal de que no le importaba que Roderich se hubiese casado con ella- que grosero Gilbert- dijo haciendo un puchero mientras se acercaba a su esposo, y le besaba en la mejilla, Gilbert frunció el ceño, y apretó los dientes al verlos.

-Marimacho…-susurro enojado, ahí estaba su triste historia de amor, era parecida a la de Alfred. Elizabetha era su mejor amiga de la infancia, y ambos se enamoraron de un chico que estudiaba en BW School, era de una familia millonaria, la familia Edelstein, una familia real austriaca. Pero, a ninguno de los dos le interesaba el dinero de aquel muchacho. Elizabetha era mayor que Roderich, y Gilbert era menor. Al final, el día de la boda de ellos dos, Gilbert casi se había suicidado, de no ser por Ludwig, ya no estaría vivo

-Bueno…dejemos la tensión y malos momentos en el pasado y vamos a comer, que la cena está servida- dijo Elizabetha felizmente retirándose del lugar, Roderich la siguió

-Porque…. ¿por qué tiene que estar ella aquí?- dijo mientras sentía como su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente al recordar el pasado. Gilbert camino hasta el comedor, y se sentó en silencio, en medio de Antonio y Roderich, mientras Elizabetha estaba en la cabecera de la mesa y Arthur estaba frente a Roderich. Elizabetha observo a todos los presentes en la mesa, solo faltaba su hermano, Alfred

-Bien, buen provecho- dijo cuando los platos ya estaban servidos en la mesa- ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no es así?- dijo sonriendo cálidamente, el mayordomo de la casa se acerco a la mesa, llamando la atención de todos

-El joven amo dijo que no quiere comer- dijo algo triste por Alfred

-Bueno, no ha de morir por no comer durante un día- dijo la húngara sonriendo triunfalmente- lo que quiere decir que ese pequeño ha declarado una huelga de hambre y ¿ustedes están de acuerdo?- pregunto Elizabetha levantando una ceja.

-No, yo me opongo. No quiero ver como el BF4 se separa de esta forma- dijo Antonio algo triste, y luego miro a Gilbert.

-Yo tampoco quiero que el BF4 se destruya- dijo clavando sus ojos carmesí en el plato de comida, no quería ver a nadie

-Ok. Entonces está decidido- dijo la húngara felizmente- Mayordomo

-¿Si joven señorita?- dijo el chico cordialmente

-No se olvide de sacar todas las cosas que traje de Europa y guardarlas en mi habitación- dijo mientras comía, desvió su atención a Arthur, el cual apenas había probado un bocado de su comida

-Arthur, come más. Si vas a luchar contra ese tonto requieres de toda tu energía.- Arthur la miro asombrado de sus palabras, mientras Gilbert y Antonio se miraban entre sí, y Roderich se palmeaba la frente algo molesto con el comportamiento de su esposa

-Ahora, olvidémonos de nuestro estúpido amigo y ¡brindemos!- dijo alzando su copa llena de vino, la de Arthur tan solo tenía jugo de naranja por seguridad.

-Bueno…ya es tarde, me voy, tengo que regresar rápido a casa- dijo Antonio algo triste, mientras se paraba.

-Yo acompaño a Tonio- dijo Gilbert parándose igualmente, y poniéndose a lado del español, Roderich lo miro confuso, era la primera ver que se veían después de más de 3 años y Gilbert se iba lo más rápido posible.

-Está bien, regresen con cuidado- dijo Elizabetha sonriendo mientras se acababa lo último que sobraba del vino. Los dos amigos se fueron del lugar, dejando a Arthur solo con esas dos personas que para el eran extraños.

-Bueno…creo que yo tambien me debo ir a casa- dijo levantándose de la mesa. Elizabetha tambien se paro ante la mirada confusa de Roderich

-Pues, yo te llevo- dijo la chica cogiendo la mano del inglés, y jalándolo del lugar, hacia el patio de la casa en el cual estaba su auto estacionado.- sube- dijo, o más bien ordeno la húngara felizmente, Arthur no tuvo más opción que subir, ya que había empezado a llover

-¿Eh?- Arthur entro al auto, aun estaba algo confuso de la amabilidad de la chica.-Pero… ¿Por qué haces todo esto por mi?- se atrevió a preguntar mientras miraba la lluvia que mojaba la ventana del auto

-Porque… ¿conoces a mi madrastra…la mama de Alfred?- pregunto Elizabetha, Arthur negó con la cabeza-

-¿Tu… tu mama y la de Alfred no es la misma?- pregunto con algo de timidez, sabía que era un tema algo delicado. Elizabetha negó con la cabeza

-La mama de Alfred es una bruja completa, solo le falta la escoba y el sombrero- dijo la chica riéndose un poco- pero mi madre…ella era muy buena, pero era algo así como la amante de mi padre, ella murió cuando yo tenía más o menos un año, y a mi padre le toco cuidar de mi, mi padre es una persona muy buena, era muy amoroso y comprensivo, pero su esposa era toda una bruja y lo sigue siendo- explico con algo de tristeza. Arthur la vio sorprendido.- bueno…cuando yo tenía 4 años más o menos mi madrastra se quedo embarazada, aunque ella odiaba a los niños, y los sigue odiando. Ahí fue cuando Alfred nació, desde que el nació, al primer segundo, el ya era tratado como el heredero del país, mas no como un niño normal, nunca fue tratado así, siempre fue criado con odio de parte de su madre.- Arthur bajo la cabeza, se sentía mal por Alfred.

-Es por eso que Alfred… ¿por eso el es de esa forma?- pregunto Arthur

-Para las personas ricas, conocer un verdadero amigo es tan difícil como ir al cielo- dijo con algo de tristeza.- mi madrastra dijo que él no necesitaba ningún amigo-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Arthur algo triste

-En cuanto a esa bruja, ella no cree que el heredero a presidente de los estados unidos necesite amigos, así que no le gusta que Alfred los tenga-

-Pero…Alfred tiene al BF4…- dijo Arthur algo confuso

-Si, como heredero multimillonario, para Alfred tener amigos como el BF4 es como un milagro- dijo sonriendo cálidamente, Arthur bajo la cabeza, se sentía mal por aquello

-Lo lamento…por mi culpa uno de sus amigos…- se sentía culpable por toda la tragedia que había ocurrido.

-No voy a dejar que pierda a sus amigos…por otro lado, Arthur, te agradezco mucho- dijo sonriendo

-¿Qué?- el británico no entendía el sentido de el agradecimiento de parte de la húngara

-Tú fuiste el que le volvió más humano, lo cambio de ser un chico frio a alguien con sentimientos- Arthur la miro algo triste- Si es obligatoria la amistad, el amor es una necesidad- Elizabetha se aclaro un poco la garganta cuando el auto se estaciono en frente de la casa de Arthur- bueno, prepárate, porque mañana comienza la guerra- dijo alegremente, Arthur la vio confuso, y después sonrió ligeramente mientras abría la puerta del auto

-Gracias por traerme hasta casa- dijo sonriéndole a Elizabetha, y entrando a su casa.

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

-Wa, estoy hambriento- se quejo Alfred sosteniéndose el estomago, el cual rugía fuertemente- ¡no he comido nada!- dijo mientras pateaba uno de los sillones de la sala de su habitación- mayordomo loco…así que ni siquiera va a traer bocadillos para mi ¿eh?- dijo enojado- ah, de verdad…

-Joven amo- oyó la voz de su mayordomo a sus espaldas, Alfred estaba molesto con él, así que frunció el ceño enojado, y se giro a verlo

-¿Realmente vas a hacer esto?- pregunto enojado, acercándose al viejo señor, el cual le sonrió ligeramente, mientras una mucama entraba a la habitación con una bandeja repleta de comida

-Lo siento- se disculpo, se giro a ver a la mucama- date prisa y regresa esa comida a la cocina- le ordeno el mayordomo a la chica, la cual obedeció, saliendo de la habitación al igual que el mayordomo, Alfred estaba en shock.

-¡E-e…espera!- grito corriendo hacia la puerta, pero ya era muy tarde, ya se habían retirado, pateo la puerta con ira- mierda ¡me muero de hambre!- grito frustrado, un pequeño sonido llamo su atención desde su cama, su celular estaba sonando. Lo cogió algo aburrido, mientras veía que era lo que le pasaba, tenía un mensaje, un mensaje de Francis- tenemos que hablar…- leyó en voz alta el mansaje mandado por el francés.

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Alfred llego hasta la casa de Francis, siendo recibido por algunos guardias de la casa

-Francis me llamo, déjenme pasar- dijo en tono firme, los hombres le dejaron pasar a la casa. Alfred camino contemplando los jardines llenos de rosas y lirios blancos y las fuentes del jardín con algunas estatuas. Ahí estaba una estatua que a él de pequeño le gustaba mucho, era una escultura de la familia de Francis, sus dos padres, y él en el medio. Entro a la casa del francés y se dirigió a la sala de cine. Entro a la sala, y vio a Francis sentado en uno de los sillones frente a la pantalla de cine.

-Sabes cuantas veces hemos visto esta película- dijo Alfred con algo de nostalgia

-Más o menos…10 veces- respondió el francés algo triste, no quería estar peleado con su mejor amigo de la infancia, con el que tantas veces había visto aquella película romántica.- Yo odiaba el amor en ese entonces

-Y ahora te das cuenta de que es algo muy valioso- dijo Francis cerrando los ojos y relajándose

-Cuál es tu punto- dijo seriamente

-Lo siento- se disculpo el francés, Alfred lo miro de reojo- se que todo no va a ir bien con una disculpa…pero

-¿Pero?- repitió Alfred

-Deja ir a Arthur, ya no lo lastimes mas- dijo seriamente. Alfred trago saliva mientras sentía que sus ojos se humedecían

-Si no lo hago, ¿Qué harás?- pregunto con la voz algo quebrada y a la misma vez retadoramente

-Lo protegeré- respondió el francés, Alfred se levanto, dispuesto a retirarse, pero la voz de Francis lo paro- tengo que protegerlo- el francés vio claramente como Alfred cerraba el puño con fuerza

-11 veces…si recordaras que yo era tu amigo con el que viste esto 11 veces, todo esto no hubiese pasado- Francis lo vio tristemente- prepárate- le advirtió por último, antes de retirarse

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Alfred se encontraba en la oficina del director de BW School, estaba sentado encima del escritorio del viejo señor, el cual lo veía algo asustado, pero al mismo tiempo retador

-Los vas a echar de la escuela, o- dijo Alfred mirando seriamente al director, congelándolo con su mirada

-¿O?- repitió el viejo hombre algo enojado

-O…Usted, señor director ¿quiere ser echado primero?- dijo Alfred amenazante, el director de la escuela lo miro algo asustado, la cara de Alfred en ese momento era como ver al diablo en persona

-¿¡No te vas a detener!?- grito Elizabetha entrando a la habitación y pegando a Alfred con su cartera mientras este intentaba taparse y evitar los golpes, bajando de la mesa y tratando de huir, pero la húngara lo hizo caer al piso, dejándolo en vergüenza frente al director de la escuela. Elizabetha vio a Alfred enojada, y apoyo su rodilla en el cuerpo de este el cual estaba recostado en el piso

-¿Por qué de todo el mundo tenias que venir tú a esta escuela?- dijo Alfred enojado y humillado

-¿Te atreves a despedir al director? Bien, hazlo, y yo seré la próxima directora- Alfred la miro asustado- ya verás cómo no te va a ser fácil graduarte cuando este aquí- advirtió su hermana

-Ni siquiera hagas ese tipo de bromas- dijo parándose como resorte del suelo. Elizabetha sonrió malvadamente

-Querido hermano, ninguno de los dos tiene la mejor personalidad, pero tampoco hacemos esa clase de burlas ¿no es así?- Alfred bajo la cabeza, su hermana era la única que lo podía humillar de aquella manera- tranquilízate y sígueme- dijo jalándole de la oreja, y llevándolo fuera de la oficina del director. Fuera del lugar, los demás chicos del BF4 y Arthur estaban esperando. Arthur al ver a Alfred siendo jalado de la oreja y siendo regañado casi lo hace reír, pero se contuvo por su propia seguridad, mientras seguían a Elizabetha hacia la casa del americano.

-¿Q-quien es ella?- dijo Brittany mirando a Elizabetha como si se tratara de alguna celebridad de televisión- no puede ser…es…es Elizabetha Jones…es tan bonita en persona- dijo asombrada

-Es la reina de la carisma, ahorita mismo puedo sentir su aura- dijo Angie sonriente

-Ella es esposa del dueño de la empresa cafetera más popular del mundo, y de la escuela de música más famosa de Europa…realmente la admiro- dijo Conny alegremente

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

-Bien…estamos aquí por el egoísta de mi hermano ¿no es así?- dijo con un palo en la mano, amenazando a Alfred, el cual estaba quieto como un espantapájaros.

-S-si- respondieron todos, con miedo a que Elizabetha hiciera algo.

-¿Querido hermano, sabes qué tipo de hombre eres?- dijo amenazándolo, Arthur lo miro a punto de reírse de Alfred, el cual no respondió a la pregunta de la húngara- eres un tipo egoísta, alguien que no disculpa a sus amigos ni a los que lo rodean no se merece el perdón ni de si mismo ¿no Gilbert?- dijo Elizabetha mirando de reojo al alemán

-A mí no me metas, el problema es de Arthur Alfred y Francis- se defendió mientras miraba a Roderich, el cual estaba leyendo un libro a su lado.

-Bien- dijo Elizabetha golpeando su puño contra la palma de su mano- ya sé que se puede hacer

-Francis la miro de reojo mientras observaba a Arthur el cual estaba nervioso- ¿Qué aras mon ami Eli?- pregunto el francés

-Haremos unas competencias, serán 3, si Francis gana, se quedaran en la escuela sin problema alguno, y tú los debes dejar en paz- dijo mirando a Alfred, el cual salto como resorte hacia Elizabetha

-No puedes hacer eso, ellos están expulsados- dijo enojado, Arthur y Francis lo miraron de reojo.

-Yo hare lo que sea necesario, y tambien…si tu ganas, podrás hacer lo que quieras ¿bien?- dijo Elizabetha sonriendo de lado, de una manera malvada- con tal…hay yaoi de todas formas…-susurro sin ser oída por nadie. Alfred se quedo en silencio.

-Yo apoyo esta decisión- dijo Antonio felizmente, todos lo miraron, la húngara sonrió y miro a Gilbert

-¿Y tú?- dijo mirando al alvino, el cual alzo a verle y sonrió.

-Tambien estoy de acuerdo, Kesesesese- se rio mientras Antonio lo abrazaba por el cuello, Alfred se quedo mirándolos mal mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Nadie pidió su opinión, yo soy el Hero así que yo lo decido, y no se va a hacer esto- dijo sentándose en su sillón a jugar en su PSP.

-Bueno, son 6 votos contra uno, que pena Al, perdiste- dijo Elizabetha riendo malvadamente- así que…los del triangulo amoroso, pasen al frente- dijo guiñando un ojo mientras llamaba a una de las sirvientas la cual fue a ver qué era lo que pasaba- necesito papeles con todos los deportes del mundo, doblados y que estén en una bolsa- dijo la húngaro felizmente, la sirvienta asintió mientras se retiraba- Bien, vamos a hacer esto a la antigua- rio mientras palmeaba la espalda de su hermano el cual seguía sentado en el sillón mientras que Francis y Arthur estaban parados a lado de ella.

-Anda- dijo Antonio mirando a Alfred divertido al igual que Gilbert

-¿Qué? ¿Yo?- se señalo a sí mismo sin entender- triangulo amoroso… ¿Eh?

-Idiota…-susurro Elizabetha, la sirvienta apareció tras de ellos ya con una bolsa plástica llena de papeles de deportes para la competencia.- Alfred, ven acá ahora- ordeno Elizabetha mientras cogía la bolsa plástica. Alfred parpadeo seguidamente y se paró a lado de Arthur, el cual lo miro de reojo algo triste

-¿Por qué debo estar aquí?- pregunto Alfred molesto mientras Francis Elizabetha y Gilbert se palmeaban la frente

-Eres parte del triangulo amoroso, idiota- dijo la húngara mientras sacudía la bolsa.- bien, ahora cada uno va a tomar uno de estos papeles- dijo entregándole la bolsa a Arthur el cual la miro desconfiado- saca un papel Arthur- dijo Elizabetha sonriente, el inglés obedeció, y saco uno de los papeles, pero cuando estaba a punto de abrirlo, la húngara se lo quito

-¿Q-que pasa?- pregunto alzando una ceja

-No lo pueden leer, no hasta que sea el tiempo- dijo cogiendo la bolsa y entregándosela a Francis el cual hizo lo mismo que Arthur y le entrego el papel que había escogido a Elizabetha, solo faltaba Alfred el cual se resignaba a hacer aquella "tontería" como él lo llamaba

-No hare eso- dijo cruzándose de brazos Alfred suspiro largamente mientras cogía uno de los papeles y se lo entregaba a Elizabetha. La húngara abrió el papel que Alfred le había entregado

-"Carrera de caballos"…- leyó en voz alta, Alfred y Francis se miraron, Alfred desafiante y Francis algo triste, en verdad no quería competir contra el estadounidense, pero si era por salvar a Arthur, lo haría, sin importar que pase.

-Genial… ¿Cuándo será Eli?- pregunto Antonio entusiasmado, sabia quien era el mejor en los caballos, pero no quería que el otro se pusiera nervioso

-Yo avisare cuando será la carrera, hasta eso, prepárense- dijo palmeando la espalda de su hermano.

-Ganare esto, los héroes no pierden- dijo Alfred felizmente, mientras miraba desafiante al francés, el cual parecía no tomarle en cuenta.

-Bien, pueden retirarse muchachos- dijo Elizabetha sonriendo, pero después su gesto se deformo a uno serio, Gilbert, Rode, a ustedes los veré después, vine para algo más que esto.- dijo seria, Gilbert la vio y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

-E-está bien, estaré con Alfred- dijo antes de retirarse lo más rápido posible

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Elizabetha se encontraba en el estudio de la casa, revisando algunos papeles y contratos de su empresa y varios proyectos programados en Europa. Un pequeño recuerdo invadió su mente al leer un antiguo documento en el que la familia Beilschdmit cerraba cualquier alianza con la familia Edelstein y la familia Jones.

-Debo arreglar las cosas con esos dos- susurro mientras se ponía una mano en el pecho con frustración. Cogió su celular y marco el numero de su hermano

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Alfred se encontraba acostado en su cama, algo frustrado, mientras conversaba con Gilbert el cual estaba sentado en un sillón cerca de donde estaba el americano

-Y, yo no le entiendo, ósea, ella que se meta en sus problemas, yo soy un Hero y yo veré que hago con mi…- oyó al celular sonando fuertemente y suspiro agotado

-Contesta Bro- dijo Gilbert mirándolo divertido, Alfred cogió el teléfono y contesto

-¿Quién se atreve a interrumpir al gran Alfred Jones?- dijo serio poniendo el teléfono en altavoz

-Alfred, soy Elizabetha…dile a Gilbert que le diga a Roderich que los veo a ambos en 10 minutos en la sala principal, y que no lleguen tarde o los mato de un sartenazo- amenazo mediante el teléfono

-Ya le diré a ese señorito podrido- dijo Roderich desde el sillón

-¿Gilbert?- pregunto Elizabetha

-Si, tu hermanito puso en altavoz, Kesesesese, así que no puedes insultarme porque oiré todo- dijo sonriendo, Alfred lo miro alzando una ceja, y después fijo nuevamente su mirada en su teléfono

-¡No faltes! Es una reunión para arreglar problemas así que es importante-dijo Elizabetha

-Bueno, adiós- dijo colgando y luego miro a Gilbert el cual se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta

-Después seguimos conversando Al- dijo sonriente y después salio de la habitación rumbo a la habitación de Elizabetha en la cual tambien dormía Roderich.

-Rode…la marimacho dice que vayas a la sala en 10 minutos, dice que hay una "reunión para arreglar problemas"- dijo apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Elizabetha, la cual ahora era de la "feliz pareja". Roderich volteo a verlo mientras dejaba a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo.

-Está bien…- dijo mirándolo, el silencio entre ellos era incomodo, ambos bajaron la cabeza.- ya puedes irte Gilbert- dijo al ver que el alvino seguía ahí, sin moverse

-No…- susurro mientras entraba a la habitación y cerraba la puerta con pestillo tras él. Roderich lo miro perplejo.

-¿Qué haces, obaka san ga?- dijo mientras se paraba para abrir la puerta.- no cierres la puerta de la habitación de otra persona, indecente- dijo molesto con el alvino, el cual le agarro de los hombros

-El awesome yo quiere que arreglemos las cosas- dijo agarrando de los hombros a Roderich, el cual tenía el ceño fruncido

-¿Qué cosas?- dijo algo aburrido- si es por lo de hace 6 años…no me interesa

Flashback-.

6 años atrás

-¡Rode! ¿Dónde estas? - dijo un Gilbert de tan solo 13 años mientras buscaba al austriaco el cual era mayor a el por 3 años, era hora de receso y generalmente a esa hora Roderich pasaba en la sala de música, tocando el piano. Fue a buscarlo en el salón de los BF4, pero tampoco lo encontró

-¿A quién buscas Gil?- pregunto Antonio mientras jugaba junto a Alfred un videojuego de carreras de autos.

-A Rode…- dijo algo preocupado, Antonio

-Hasta ahora no entiendo eso del amor, es tan absurdo…el amor no existe- dijo Alfred sin despegar su vista de la TV, Francis quien estaba algo jugando ajedrez con una chica de su curso miro a Alfred ofendido, ya que el siempre le hablaba del amor a su amigo, y este nunca le escuchaba.- además, Roderich tiene 15 años y tú 13- dijo riéndose un poco

-Jajaja, enamorarse de alguien mayor ahora está de moda ¿no Francis?- dijo Antonio divertido, el francés lo miro sonrojado

-Matthew solo es mayor por un año- se defendió el francés

-Algún día lo has de comprender, como dice Eli, eres un niñito- dijo Gilbert riéndose un poco.

-Por cierto, hablando de mi hermana…no le he visto por aquí- dijo Alfred extrañado de que su hermana no lo estuviese molestando al igual que a los demás del BF4

-Bueno…me voy a buscar a Rode…y tambien veré si encuentro a Eli- dijo Gilbert saliendo de la sala, desde que se había enamorado de aquel pianista se había vuelto más responsable, siempre se preocupaba de saber donde estaba, aunque sabía bien que Roderich se sabía cuidar solo, además de que era mayor. Camino por los pasillos de la escuela mientras buscaba en cada aula al austriaco. Cuando vio la puerta del aula oyó unas risas dentro, y abrió la puerta.

Al entrar vio a Elizabetha y Roderich besándose, lo cual lo destruyo por completo Gilbert se enojo al verlos juntos, sentía que su corazón se rompía en miles de pedazos

-Yo…Gilbert, te lo puedo explicar- dijo el austriaco nervioso, al igual que Elizabetha, era la primera vez que veía a Roderich nervioso

-Gilbert…- susurro Elizabetha, la cual estaba triste, como muy pocas veces se mostraba.

-Así que es por esto que desaparecías todo el tiempo- dijo temblando de ira- esto es…- susurro mirando su alrededor

-Gil, espera…yo- Roderich estaba nervioso.

-¡Cállate!- grito enojado, fuera de sus cabales, Roderich retrocedió un poco - ¡No quiero verte nunca más! ¡Quiero que desaparezcas que te vayas!, tú ya no me conoces a partir de este momento- grito enojado, su cuerpo estaba temblando de la ira. Se acerco a Roderich, estaba a punto de golpearlo, pero algo lo detuvo

-¡Burder!- su hermano había cogido su brazo, para evitar alguna pelea, Roderich estaba en shock, era la primera vez que Gilbert le agredía.- ¿¡Que te pasa!? Mein gott- dijo Ludwig, quien en esos tiempos apenas tenía 12 años, y era más bajo que Gilbert. Roderich se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de contener sus sentimientos.

-Está bien…si es así, yo desapareceré de tu vida, Gilbert- dijo Roderich seriamente, mientras abandonaba el aula. Ludwig vio a Gilbert seriamente, mientras este se caía de rodillas al piso, y comenzaba a llorar, lo había perdido todo, todo el sentido en su vida, ahora ya no tenía ni ganas de vivir

-Gilbert…yo- Elizabetha había visto todo, se sentía mal, se sentía mal por los dos, por Gilbert que había sido su amigo desde que era tan solo un niño de 3 años, y por Roderich, el chico del cual se había enamorado perdidamente a primera vista.

-¡Cállate! Pensé que eras mi amiga…- dijo mientras sitia que su mundo se destruía poco a poco.

-Yo no…- Elizabetha trataba de calmar a Gilbert pero no lo logro.

-¡Lárgate de aquí, no quiero verte nunca más, marimacho!- dijo mirándola con sus ojos llenos de furia

-Está bien, me voy- dijo Elizabetha saliendo del aula, dando un último vistazo a Gilbert, el cual era consolado por Ludwig.

Fin del flashback

Gilbert sintió que se estaba ahogando, y regreso en si, después de recordar todo lo que había sucedido, era una gran herida que aunque pase el tiempo aun no se sanaba, aun se acordaba el día en el que le llego la noticia de la boda de esos dos, había sido hace más o menos 4 años, cuando el ya tenía 17, y Roderich tenía 20 años.

Flashback

Gilbert se encontraba en su habitación, oyendo música y jugando con Gilbird cuando oyó el timbre de la casa.

-¿Quién crees que sea Gilbird?…tal vez es mi padre o mi madre…o no lo sé- dijo mientras la avecilla reposaba en su hombro. Se paro para acercarse a la ventana de su habitación, y ahí vio el auto de Roderich.- E-es el…- dijo en shock, después de 4 años separados, sin verse ni siquiera en fotos, Roderich volvía, estaba en su casa. Salio de su habitación lo más rápido posible, y bajo a la sala de su casa, pero no lo encontró.

-Joven amo, le ha llegado esta invitación- dijo una sirvienta entregándole la invitación de color blanco perla con algunos adornos dorados.

-De parte de quien es- dijo tragando saliva nervioso, aun sin abrir la invitación.

-Es de parte del señor Roderich Edelstein y la señorita Elizabetha jones Héderváry- dijo la chica extrañada por la pregunta, generalmente Gilbert abría inmediatamente las invitaciones, y si no le interesaban las botaba en la basura.

-Dime… ¿el sigue aquí?- pregunto seriamente.

-No, se fue hace 5 minutos joven amo- respondió la chica, Gilbert frunció el ceño y abrió la invitación, mientras sentía que su corazón se rompía en miles de fragmentos.

-Retírate- dijo autoritariamente, la chica no dijo nada más, y se fue del lugar dejando a Gilbert solo, el cual lo primero que hizo fue agarrar lo primero que estuviera a su vista y lanzarlo fuertemente contra el piso, mientras sentía las lagrimas caer por sus ojos, mojando su frio rostro "Sean cordialmente invitados a la boda de Roderich Edelstein y Elizabetha jones Héderváry" se puso a romper todo lo que encontrara a su paso, así hayan sido objetos de miles de dólares, no le importaba, después de todo simplemente podía comprar otros y problema resuelto. Gilbert lloraba fuertemente, de la ira y la tristeza que sentía. Grito lo más fuerte que pudo, y el grito resonó por toda la casa, llamando la atención de todos. Ludwig se asomo rápidamente a ver que le pasaba a su hermano mayor, y lo encontró de rodillas en el piso, como lo había encontrado años atrás cuando Roderich se fue de su vida para siempre.

-Gilbert…- Ludwig lo miro asombrado, tenia miles de heridas hechas por los objetos que había roto. La madre de Gilbert, una chica de cabello rubio y ondulado, con ojos azules bajo a ver qué era lo que pasaba, mientras las sirvientas de la casa limpiaban todo el desorden

-Gil, ¿Qué pasa hijo?- dijo su madre acercándose y arrodillándose frente a el, y abrazándolo maternalmente, mientras el alemán lloraba amargamente

-El…Roderich se va a casar- dijo entre sollozos

Fin del Flashback~

-Ya no puedes hacer nada Gilbert…sabes que estoy casado y ya no puedo hacer nada mas, ni siquiera deberías estar aquí…además, tu eres el que quería que me vaya de tu vida, ¿no que no me querías ver nunca más?- dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida de su cuarto, pero Gilbert fue más rápido y lo cogió de la muñeca.

-¡Ya no lo aguanto más!- grito Gilbert acorralando a Roderich contra la pared, el austriaco lo miro retador, y tambien sorprendido por la reacción de este.

-¿Qué acaso no comprendes Gilbert? Estoy CASADO, y no puedo estar con vos.- dijo mientras pensaba en como huir, pero sus posibilidades eran nulas. Gilbert cogió sus manos y las alzo sobre su cabeza, inmovilizándolo totalmente, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Roderich.

-Me importa un bledo que estés casado- dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al blanco cuello del austriaco, el cual se estremeció y tembló un poco.

-¿Q-que vas a hacer?- dijo tragando saliva al sentir la cálida respiración del otro en su cuello- detente idiota- dijo tratando de zafarse, pero a pesar de ser mayor al alvino, este tenía más fuerzas que el

-Algo que siempre he querido hacer…no me detendré- dijo mientras lamia la piel descubierta del castaño.

-Ah~- gimió Roderich al sentir como Gilbert lamia y mordía levemente su cuello- N-no Gilbert…- dijo tratando de alejarlo, pero no pudo

-Di que me amas- dijo mientras besaba dulcemente los labios del mayor, y este le correspondía un poco, poco a poco ese beso se fue haciendo más apasionado. Se separaron por la falta do oxigeno, Gilbert vio a Roderich, estaba sonrojado, y parecía estar temblando un poco. Lo miro con ternura, y después lo abrazo, delicadamente.- ich liebe dich- susurro a la oreja del mayor, mientras este apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del contrario, y acariciando sus lisos cabellos- ich liebe dich- repitió suavemente, mientras por su mente pasaban los tantos recuerdos que tenia de Roderich, siempre él estuvo tras de aquel pianista, siempre queriendo su felicidad, sufriendo cuando se fue con otra persona, sufriendo cuando veía sus fotos, y recordaba todos esos momentos dolorosos, y tambien esos pocos momentos románticos que tuvieron.

-Ich liebe dich auch – dijo en voz baja el austriaco, acariciando los blancos cabellos de Gilbert, este le miro sorprendido, y después lo beso nuevamente, mientras acariciaba su rostro y desabotonaba el abrigo del austriaco, el cual correspondió el beso, Gilbert lo abrazo nuevamente, y lo llevo a la cama, recostándolo suavemente, con cuidado se posiciono encima de Roderich, y lo beso nuevamente, mientras le sacaba su abrigo y procedía a desabotonar su camisa y descubría la blanca piel del pecho del mayor, el cual hizo lo mismo con su camisa, ambos estaban desesperados por demostrarse cuanto se amaban.

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

-Les dije que vinieran en 10 minutos, ya pasaron 15 minutos- dijo Elizabetha algo molesta, mientras caminaba hacia su habitación. Trato de abrir la puerta, pero esta estaba cerrada- ¿Qué estarán haciendo?- dijo con algo de curiosidad mientras pegaba su oreja a la puerta, y lograba oír las voces de ambos hombres, lo cual provoco que se sonroje- n-no puede ser…si esos dos están juntos…hoy hay yaoi en vivo-dijo mientras el color rojo cada vez se apoderaba más de su rostro- creo que ya no hace falta la reunión para aclarar problemas, dijo mientras corría a un altillo secreto de la casa, en el cual antiguamente sabia ir a conversar con Alfred, o allí ambos se escondían de la madre del rubio. Subió rápidamente a aquel cuarto secreto, el cual estaba repleto de televisiones y cámaras.- bien, la televisión Numero 9- dijo mientras la encendía, y podía ver todo lo que pasaba en aquella habitación, y se sonrojo al ver la escena de los dos en la cama, Gilbert sobre Roderich…tenia yaoi en vivo y en directo.

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Gilbert acarició una mejilla de Roderich y éste respondió subiendo un poco la cabeza para hacer coincidir sus miradas. Se sentía indefenso ante esa mirada carmesí, brillante y penetrante, aunque pronto sintió la necesidad de cerrar los ojos al sentir los labios de Gilbert sobre los suyos.

-Eres tan hermoso- susurro mientras sus manos acariciaban el pecho de Roderich, este sonrió ligeramente mientras acariciaba el bien formado pecho del alvino

-Indecente…- dijo en un susurro, mientras Gilbert jugaba con sus pezones- Ah~- gimió al sentir la tibia lengua del alvino jugando con uno de sus pezones, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo ligeramente. Roderich le quito la camisa a Gilbert, mientras este hacia lo mismo con la suya, quedando ambos en las mismas condiciones. Se besaron nuevamente mientras las manos del alemán bajaban hasta el pantalón del austriaco, hizo una pequeña caricia sobre la tela, sintiendo como Roderich gemía en el beso. Desabotono el pantalón del mayor, y se lo quito rápidamente, sintiendo el duro miembro de este, pero Rode no se quedaba atrás, bajo el pantalón del alvino lenta y tortuosamente, dejándolo solo en la delgada tela de la ropa interior.

-Ich liebe dich- dijo mientras besaba nuevamente los dulces labios del mayor, y quitaba la ultima prenda de ropa de este, y hacia lo mismo con su bóxer, contemplando los violetas ojos del mayor los cuales lo miraban con lujuria

-Ah~ Gil...Gilbert- gimió levemente ante el contacto.

- Quiero arreglar todos los errores que cometí en el pasado…quiero hacerte mío - dijo mientras acariciaba su entrada, Roderich se estremeció al sentir la mano de Gilbert en esa zona, era la primera vez que lo hacía con un hombre, su primera vez con el chico que amaba.

-Ich liebe dich…täuschen- dijo mientras besaba al alemán apasionadamente dándole permiso para hacerlo suyo, quería pertenecerle, ya poco le importaban las culturas de su país y la tradición en su apellido. El menor acerco sus dedos a su boca, sabía que debía hacer, así que los empezó a lamer, como si de dulces se tratara, ya poco le importaba su elegancia. Cuando supo que ya estaban lo suficientemente mojados, Gilbert los llevo hacia la entada del austriaco. Metió el primer dedo.

-Ah…Gilbert- gimió mientras se aferraba un poco a la espalda del menor, no le dolía, pero si era incomodo. Gilbert lo beso dulcemente mientras movía el dedo en su interior, -Ngh gi…Gilbert ~- prontamente entro el segundo, este su ya con un poco de dolor, lo cual provoco que Roderich se mordiera el labio inferior con fuerzas para no gemir al sentir como Gilbert abría y cerraba sus dedos en su interior, le dolía un poco. Gilbert lo beso, mientras introducía el tercer dedo dentro del austriaco, el cual se aferro a su espalda fuertemente por el dolor, y gimiera en el beso, le dolía, sentía como su interior se iba separando, preparándose para recibir a Gilbert. El alemán trataba de calmar al otro, dándole besos en la frente y en los labios, mientras movía sus dedos en el interior de este, Gilbert no era de las personas que eran muy pacientes y amorosas al rato de tener sexo, el era brusco y por lo general no le importaba nada más que su placer, pero esta vez era diferente, quería que Roderich disfrutara, que no sea solo sexo, que se demostraran cuanto se querían.

-Ya este listo- dijo mientras sacaba sus dedos del interior del austriaco, y posicionaba su miembro en su entrada, Roderich se puso nervioso al sentir el roce del miembro del alemán por su entrada, y después cuando este se posiciono, separando más sus piernas, para hacer más fácil el trabajo.

-¡Ngh~! ¡Du-duele!- dijo al sentir como lo partían en dos, Gilbert había entrado de una sola estocada, y le había dolido horrores- ¡Gilbert! Duele idiota- dijo golpeando el hombro del alemán con algo de fuerzas que le quedaban.

-Perdón- dijo acariciando las mejillas del austriaco, y limpiando sus lágrimas, mientras se quedaba quieto en el interior de este, esperando a que se acostumbre, y el tambien acostumbrarse a la estrechez calidez del interior de Roderich. Lo beso apasionadamente, mientras se movía un poco, sintió como Roderich gemía en el beso, así que se dejo de mover, lo abrazo, para calmarlo.- me avisas cuando puedo moverme señorito- dijo acariciando los cabellos del mayor, este se abrazo a su cuello

-Ya puedes hacerlo, idiota- le susurro en la oreja suavemente, Gilbert sonrió y empezó un vaivén suave, sacándole algunos gemidos al austriaco, el cual se aferro más a su espalda y movía las caderas, ayudando a Gilbert.-ah~- gimió sintiendo el suave movimiento del alemán, el cual poco a poco aumentaba la velocidad. Los gemidos de ambos resonaban por toda la habitación. Ambos disfrutaban de su primera vez, la primera vez de Roderich sintiendo aquel placer en su cuerpo con la persona que mas amaba en su vida y la primera vez de Gilbert haciendo el amor, tambien era la primera vez que Roderich engañaba a su esposa. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al recordarlo, y trato de empujar al menor, pero este no se lo permitió

-No…Gilbert, no podemos- dijo algo triste, Gilbert lo beso apasionadamente, sin hacerle caso mientras detenía su suave vaivén- no puedo sele infiel a mi esposa- dijo cuando se libero del beso, Gilbert cerró los ojos, se había enojado, ya no quería oír nuevamente que Roderich estaba casado, quería que solo fuera una broma de mal gusto su matrimonio con aquella mujer que antes era su amiga.

-No me importa, eso no importa- dijo embistiendo fuertemente, Roderich se abrazo a su espalda al sentir aquella estocada, le había dolido más que las demás

-Ngh

~- gimió algo agudo cuando Gilbert empezó un nuevo vaivén, pero esta vez era más rápido y profundo, haciéndolo gemir mas.- gi-Gilbert ah~- abrazo con sus piernas la espalda del menor al sentir una zona que le provocaba mas placer que antes, Gilbert había encontrado su punto G.- I-ich liebe dich- dijo entre gemidos mientras se sentía tan próximo a terminar al igual que Gilbert. Sus embestidas se habían vuelto más rápidas y profundas, mas placenteras, mientras se besaban y se miraban a los ojos, viendo el placer que ambos sentían, el amor que ambos se daban en aquella noche tan especial

-Ich liebe dicha auch- dijo Gilbert mientras terminaba dentro del austriaco con un largo y grueso gemido. Roderich al sentir la caliente semilla del otro en su interior tambien termino, manchando su vientre y algo jadeante, al igual que el alemán. Ambos se besaron apasionadamente, Gilbert aun no salía del interior de Rode.- no te vayas nuevamente- dijo abrazándolo y besando su rostro, Roderich tenía el rostro algo lloroso lo cual hizo que Gilbert se preocupara

-Lo lamento…no puedo- dijo volteando la cabeza- no puedo permanecer a tu lado para siempre…-dijo mientras sentía que sus fuerzas lo abandonaban y empezaba a llorar- no puedo Gilbert, Entschuldigung- se disculpo con la voz quebrada, Gilbert salio de su interior y se acostó a su lado, mientras Roderich lloraba en silencio, arrepintiéndose de años atrás haberse llevado por la ira y haberse casado con la persona equivocada. Era la primera vez que lloraba frente a alguien, la primera vez que se mostraba débil ante otro persona.- lo siento- repitió, se sentía algo patético disculpándose una y otra vez, sabía que Gilbert estaba enojado y no lo escucharía. El alvino escuchaba los sollozos del mayor, se le rompía el corazón al verlo así, suspiro largamente y se giro, quedando frente a frente con el austriaco, el cual tenía cerrados los ojos, y algunas lágrimas brotaban de estos. Gilbert limpio las lagrimas de los ojos de Roderich suavemente, tratando de calmar al mayor.

-Ven aquí- dijo abrazándolo, y apegándolo a su pecho mientras acariciaba su espalda.

-¿Qué haces, indecente?- dijo tratando de alejarse, pero Gilbert le beso en la frente, lo cual hizo que dejara de pelear, y se relajara

-Me parece que ahora el indecente eres tú, mírate nada mas, llorando en frente de otro hombre solo por algo del pasado- dijo sonriendo ligeramente, Roderich se limpio las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano, mientras fruncía el ceño- eso…ya no importa. Dijo antes de caer dormido, el austriaco alzo a verlo, y suspiro largamente, mientras el tambien trataba de dormir, lo cual lo logro al instante

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

- Bueno…es la segunda vez que veo a Rode llorando- dijo Elizabetha tristemente mientras apagaba la televisión en la que los estaba viendo- todas las veces que él ha llorado ha sido por Gilbert- se levanto de su asiento al rato que sintió que alguien entraba al altillo, apago las luces para que nadie la notara y se escondió bajo el escritorio

-Parece que no hay nadie…- escucho la voz de su hermano allí y después un suspiro de parte de él- como odio todo esto…- dijo mientras prendía la luz y se sentaba en una silla allí.

-¿Qué haces aquí nene?- dijo Elizabetha saliendo de su escondite, sorprendiendo a Alfred, el cual casi grita del susto

-¿Q-que haces aquí eli?- dijo sorprendido, viéndola asombrado

-Estaba filmando algo- dijo mientras sacaba un CD de grabación de su computadora.- ¿y tú?- dijo mirando a su hermanastro de reojo

-N-nada, y no me llames nene, ya estoy grande para eso, ya tengo 19- dijo serio

-Pero tus actos son los de alguien de 5- dijo Elizabetha si prestarle mucha atención

-¿Y los tuyos no lo son?- dijo Alfred algo molesto mientras se miraba las uñas sin interés, Elizabetha trago grueso al oírlo

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo guardando el CD en un estuche.

-Te casaste con el novio de uno de mis mejores amigos, y ahora tu estas sufriendo por eso, te conozco hermana- dijo Alfred sonriente al ver que Elizabetha se ponía nerviosa

-Y tus estas por ver a Francis hacer lo mismo con Arthur si no solucionas tus problemas de ego- dijo la húngara enojada, esta vez fue Alfred el que se puso mal

-Eso…eso no va a pasar, Francis no haría eso- susurro Alfred

-Lo mimo pensaba Gilbert de mi, y mírame ahora, estoy con Roderich en medio de su relación con Gilbert sin poder hacer nada- dijo algo enojada mientras enfrentaba a Alfred, el cual la miraba perplejo- espera…- a Elizabetha se le vino algo a la mente- ¡ya sé que hacer!- dijo mientras bajaba rápidamente del altillo, dejando a Alfred solo y pensativo.

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Al día siguiente

Gilbert fue el primero en despertarse, se sentía aun algo cansado pero estaba más relajado que nunca, estaba en paz con sí mismo, al fin había logrado demostrarle a Rode que lo seguía amando. Abrazo más al austriaco el cual estaba entre sus brazos durmiendo tranquilamente.

-Gilbert…- escucho que el austriaco lo nombraba en sueños y sonrió y se rio ligeramente, era una buena forma de iniciar el día. Roderich abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con el rostro sonriente del alemán, el cual lo miro enojado

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le dijo enojado, sentándose en la cama, pero sintió un dolor punzante en la cadera- Ah- gimió al sentir aquel dolor el cual lo hizo volver a acostarse. Gilbert se rio de aquello- no te rías, idiota…es tu culpa- dijo viéndolo de reojo

-Me nombras en tus sueños ¿sabias?- dijo tocando suavemente la nariz del austriaco y besándole en la frente

-Idiota…debe haber sido una pesadilla- se defendió el austriaco sonriendo ligeramente

-Pero parecías muy feliz mientras dormías- dijo mientras le basaba apasionadamente, acariciando sus lacios cabellos- ich liebe dich- susurro después del beso. Escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta, y se separaron instantáneamente.

-¿Quién es?- dijo Roderich en su tono serio de siempre mientras Gilbert guardaba silencio acostado a su lado

-Rode, soy yo, Eli, te espero en media hora para desayunar- dijo Elizabetha desde afuera.

-Si, bajo en media hora Eli- dijo Roderich mientras se sentaba en la cama, a pesar del dolor que sentía.

-Tu… ¿de verdad te sientes bien?- dijo Gilbert preocupado por Roderich, parecía que el pobre apenas se podía parar

-S-si, el dolor ya va a pasarme- dijo este mientras se levantaba de la cama, pero no pudo mantenerse de pie se sentó nuevamente en el borde de la cama.

-Yo creo que no…tal vez me propase ayer…no estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo con primerizos- rio divertidamente mientras se paraba a ayudar al austriaco, el cual lo miro de reojo y frunció el ceño

-Eso quiere decir…que soy uno más del montón…- susurro algo triste, Gilbert lo escucho

-Por supuesto que no, señorito.- dijo riendo un poco ante las ocurrencias del austriaco- tu eres la persona que yo mas amo en mi vida, y eso lo cambia todo- dijo sinceramente, agarrando las manos del otro el cual lo veía seriamente- y….bueno, mejor te bañas rápido y te vistes porque la marimacho esta esperándote abajo- dijo algo triste, Roderich asintió mientras Gilbert lo ayudaba a caminar al baño

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Elizabetha estaba caminando por la sala de la casa, nerviosa por cómo le daría a Roderich la noticia de lo que había decidido hacer. En eso, vio a la bruja, o a su madrastra pasar por la sala

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Elizabetha seriamente a Christine Jones.

-¿Ahora no puedo pasar por MI casa?- replico mirando a Elizabetha afiladamente

-No si no es TU casa en primer lugar, es de mi padre- dijo enojada mientras arrugaba el papel que tenía en sus manos

-¿Ahora vas a defender sus propiedades? Bueno…me voy, no tengo ganas de estar peleando con una niña- dijo mirando a la húngara con una mueca de asco

-Y yo no pienso discutir con alguien que se caso solo por dinero- se defendió Elizabetha, Christine volteo a verla, se había enojado por el comentario

-No lo vuelvas a decir, o la próxima muerta serás tu- advirtió la mujer antes de retirarse de la casa. Elizabetha se tiro en el sillón, estaba agotada, pelear con esa mujer le sacaba las pocas fuerzas que tenia.

-¿Y tú qué haces ahí acostada?- la voz de Alfred la saco de su momento relax, como ella lo llamaba.

-Genial…lo que me faltaba, no solo viene a molestar la bruja mayor, ahora viene el brujo menor- dijo mirando al techo

-Hey, yo soy un Hero, no un brujo- se defendió el estadounidense sentándose a lado de su hermana- ¿Qué es ese papel que tienes?- pregunto con curiosidad

-Es algo que hice, ya que mí abogado esta en Hungría pedí prestado a tu abogado personal e hice algunos trámites- dijo simplemente mientras se paraba y se dirigía al comedor, Alfred se quedo allí leyendo algunos comics. Al llegar al comedor vio a Roderich acercarse, caminaba algo cojo, lo cual hizo que se riera un poco- creo que Gilbert lo hizo bien esta vez- dijo riendo

-Buenos días Eli- saldo Roderich mientras se sentaba a lado de la húngara, tuvo que hacer un gran intento de omitir un quejido de dolor al sentarse, lo cual hizo que Elizabetha lo viera un poco preocupada.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto un tanto preocupada por el estado del austriaco, el cual se puso algo nervioso

-No es nada…solo me caí de la cama y creo que me lastime- invento, era la primera mentira que le decía a Elizabetha en toda su vida

-Si…y yo soy Mozart- dijo ella por lo bajo

-¿Qué dijiste Eli?- pregunto sin haber escuchado lo que la húngara había dicho

-N-nada, Rode- dijo algo nerviosa mientras sacaba el papel que tenía en una carpeta a su lado

-¿Qué es ese papel?- pregunto algo curioso mientras se serbia un poco de té en su tasa.

-Ha, es para ti Rode, no quiero quejas cuando lo leas, ya está decidido- dijo entregándole el papel y bajando la mirada. Roderich agarro el papel y al leerlo se quedo perplejo.

-¿Di-divorcio?- dijo tragando grueso, y después vio a la húngara la cual tenía la mirada baja- ¿Por qué te quieres divorciar Eli?- pregunto en austriaco asombrado y algo dolido, a lo lejos se escucho una risilla

-Sé que aun amas a Gilbert…así que no hace falta que te escondas detrás del sillón Gil- dijo sonriendo de lado.

-Así que me descubriste marimacho…- dijo riéndose, y se sentó a lado de Roderich, el cual aun estaba en shock por el papel que le había entregado Elizabetha

-Si, Gilbert, lo descubrí todo…además, ayer los veía felices mientras hacían yaoi en mi habitación, fue tan hermoso- dijo con un poco de sangre empezando a salir de su nariz.

-¿¡Q-que!?- gritaron los dos al unísono, rojos como tomates- ¿nos viste?- dijo Gilbert perplejo

-Obvio, tengo cámaras por toda la casa y en especial en mi cuarto- dijo la húngara orgullosa de sí misma- bueno, pero eso ya no importa, he decidido dejarlos en paz con su relación, yo se que todo este tiempo estuve casada con un hombres que no me amaba verdaderamente, así que quiero acabar con esta farsa y divorciarme, y dejarlos en paz en su relación- dijo por último, Roderich la vio con algo de tristeza reflejada en su rostro.

-Pero…- dijo Roderich

-Nada de peros Rode, solo debes firmar, y ya no seremos esposos, y podrás vivir feliz con Gilbo- Gilbert miro a Elizabetha agradecido, y la abrazo

-Gracias Eli…- dijo felizmente. Roderich firmo el papel, aunque con algo de lastima, no sabía qué pasaría con Elizabetha después de el divorcio. La chica cogió el papel, que ya estaba firmado por la antigua pareja y sonrió

-Bueno, así que quiero que de aquí en unos años verlos ya casados y con hijos- dijo riendo felizmente, Gilbert beso a Roderich apasionadamente mientras Elizabetha los veía feliz, y algo triste.

"Todos tienen un final feliz ¿no?...yo tambien lo tendré algún día"

**ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

**Bueno, aquí se termita este muuuuy largo capítulo… ¿o es un extra?...bueno, sea lo que sea es largo, muy largo, más largo que el cabello de Rapunzel ****(^****し****^) Al final, Eli se divorcia y los deja ser felices juntos,- se limpia las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano- en verdad, me auto conmoví a mí misma. Nunca antes había escrito Pruaus de esta manera…así que me salio medio OOC. Se que Rode no es nadie lloron, pero quería ponerle un toque de drama al momento así que lo hice así Kesesese.**

**¿Que les pareció este capítulo?...me esforcé mucho –pone ojos de cachorrito- ¿reviews? Please, dejen reviews si quieren ver la foto de Artie vestido de enfermera- risa maligna-**

**Arthur: O.O…¿d-de donde sacaste eso?**

**Alfred: Te veías tan lindo ahí Artie~- Arthur lo fulmina con la mirada-**

**Feliciano: Vee~ ¡Hasta la pasta!**


	17. Chapter 17

**H-hola nuevamente…- se esconde tras una pared- creo que me he demorado mucho….- gimotea mientras saca una bandera blanca**

**¡!Perdón por la demora!...es que no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir y no se me ocurria nada que escribir…además de que ya empecé clases nuevamente, asi que no creo que pueda subir los caps como antes cada semana, pero no abandonare el fic ¡nunca lo haría, en verdad! Esque noveno es difícil :3…si, ya entre a noveno, al fin pase octavo XD …si octavo que es el primer año del colegio me parecía difícil ¡peor noveno!...bueno, pero por eso no he podido escribir este awesome fic TwT aunque tratare de hacer lo mas rápido posible el próximo jejeje**

**Disclaimer: hetalia no me pertenece, es de hidekaz himaruya…(en verdad hay que hacer esto en todos los capítulos :3?) tampoco me pertenece el dorama Boys Before Flowers XD**

**Bueno…este capitulo es corto..ya que no se me ocurria nada, pero el próximo será mas largo, ¡lo prometo!**

**Dejen reviews onegaii…y nuevamente disculpen la demora TwT…en verdad el tiempo que me demore ha sido una grosería ;A; **

**A leer~ ^w^**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Gilbert abrazo eufóricamente al austriaco mientras lo besaba como si no existiese un mañana, ambos estaban felices, aunque Roderich no completamente, no sabía que iba a pasar con Elizabetha.

-Eli…pero ¿Qué pasara con vos?- pregunto el austriaco algo preocupado mientras Gilbert veía a Elizabetha feliz.

-Yo veré yaoi todos los días- dijo la húngara riendo felizmente.

-¿Por qué hay tanto ruido? Intento dormir- dijo el americano somnoliento entrando al comedor y viendo extrañado la situación.

-Vago, ya son las 11:30- dijo Elizabetha mirando retadoramente a su hermano menor el cual ignoro los reclamos de su hermana y fijo su atención en Gilbert

-Gil, no sabía que te habías quedado a dormir- dijo rascándose la cabeza- pudiste haber venido a mi habitación- dijo sonriendo alegremente.

-Alfred…prepárate, porque mañana empiezan las competencias- dijo la húngara mientras salía del comedor, Alfred se quedo en shock al escucharla, ¿Cómo iba a aprender a montar en caballo en 1 día? Bueno…sabia hacerlo, pero Francis le ganaba de largo, el francés era mucho mejor jinete que el. Volteo a ver a Gilbert y casi se atranca con su saliva al ver al alemán besando al esposo de su hermana.- ¿Q-que se supone que hacen?- dijo mirándolos anonado, Gilbert sostenía la cadera del austriaco sin dejarlo escapar y Roderich correspondía tímidamente el beso. Se separaron al oír la voz de Alfred el cual los miraba en una mescla de divertido y extrañado.

-Kesesesese, este señorito ahora es mi prometido- rio el albino felizmente

-¿Qué?- dijeron Roderich y Alfred al unisonó, mirando a Gilbert

-Yo nunca te dije que me fuera a casar con vos, obaka-san –dijo el austriaco golpeando suavemente el hombro de Gilbert el cual sonreía aun

-Pero lo harás, así que da lo mismo- contesto Gilbert felizmente, ninguno de los dos se habían percatado de la desaparición de Alfred, el cual se había ido del comedor

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por fin había llegado el día de la carrera de caballos, Alfred se había levantado temprano a entrenar junto a Antonio el cual le enseñaba algunas técnicas para poder ganar, pero el estadounidense no entendía nada de lo que le decía.

-Lo mas importante es no hacer que el caballo vaya por un lugar al cual no esté acostumbrado porque podría enfermarse- el español hablaba sin darse cuenta de que Alfred no le hacía caso y veía distraídamente un robot de juguete que tenía desde que era niño.

-Si…-dijo distraídamente, Antonio le miro algo molesto

-¡Al!, si no me pones atención no ganaras contra Francis- dijo el español enojado

-Por supuesto que ganare ¡soy un Hero! Y los héroes nunca pierden- dijo orgulloso de si mismo

-Eso espero…- dijo el español frotándose la sien algo enojado.- creo que ya es hora de que vayas al estadio, ya mismo comienza la competencia- dijo Antonio mirando su reloj

-¡Yes!, me voy a atrasar si no llego rápido y perderé injustamente- dijo mientras corria a toda velocidad al establo cerca de donde Antonio le estaba dando lecciones de cómo tratar a los caballos. Alfred saco a su caballo favorito, mientras se dirigía a la pista de carreras…la hora de la batalla había comenzado

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los caballos y sus jinetes entraron como si entraran a un show de televisión, los alumnos de BW veían desde algunos asientos alrededor de la pista mientras en un lugar en medio de la pista estaban Elizabetha Arthur y Lovino observando todo. El italiano codeo a su amigo para que prestara atención a la competencia, el caballo de Francis era blanco y el de Alfred era café. Antonio y Gilbert se encontraban en medio de la pista, ellos eran los que iban a dar comienzo a la carrera.

-Bien… ¿listos?- dijo Antonio mirando a Alfred principalmente a un lado de la pista mientras en el lado contrario estaba Gilbert.

- ¡Fuera!- grito el albino mientras la competencia iniciaba, y veían como los caballos salían disparados hacia la pista saliendo del mini coliseo. Francis le llevaba la delantera al estadounidense, lo cual enojo a Alfred, ya que su gran ego no le permitía perder.

- ¡Stop!- grito algo enojado, haciendo parar a su caballo, vio un pequeño letrero que tenía dos direcciones diferentes, la una a la derecha y la otra a la izquierda, había visto a Francis irse por la derecha el cual era el camino seguro para la capacidad de sus caballos y era por donde se daba la carrera, pero el otro camino era más corto. Alfred pensó unos minutos hasta decidirse que hacer, tomo el camino de la izquierda, el camino riesgoso.

Francis se extraño al no ver a Alfred detrás suyo, ya que minutos antes iba pisándole los talones, acaricio la cabeza de su caballo mientras este aceleraba el paso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

El silencio dentro del estadio en el cual había empezado la carrera era tenso, algunos estudiantes de BW tenían carteles para apoyar a Alfred. Elizabetha cogió un libro y se puso a leerlo, pues tanta espera la había aburrido

-Hey, Arthur… ¿cuántas posibilidades hay de que Alfred gane la carrera?- pregunto Lovino distraídamente, Arthur lo miro durante unos segundos, sin saber que responder

-De 1 en 1000, Francis es uno de los mejores jinetes del mundo, y Alfred apenas sabe montar a caballo.- dijo Elizabetha algo feliz, pues ella deseaba que Francis ganara, era lo mejor…

-Wow…susurro Lovino sorprendido- p-pero que!?- tartamudeo Lovino y después señalo la entrada del estadio

-¿¡Que!?- se oyó un grito general. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que Alfred había ganado la carrera, nadie esperaba aquello, ni siquiera Elizabetha la cual cerro el libro que estaba leyendo mientras veía asombrada como Alfred festejaba junto a los demás alumnos de BW School los cuales habían corrido a felicitarlo.

Minutos después de la llegada de Alfred, llego Francis, el cual a pesar de haber perdido se veía un poco feliz. Arthur se levanto de su asiento y salió casi corriendo a ver a Francis

-¡Wine bastard, perdiste!- dijo decepcionado mientras seguía a Francis a dejar al caballo en el establo.- pareces feliz…-susurro extrañado mientras veía al blanco animal de lejos.

-No es por eso…hace mucho tiempo no montaba en caballo, es muy lindo- dijo en un suspiro mientras acariciaba la nariz del animal y le daba de comer- ¿quieres tocarlo?- dijo mirando a Arthur de reojo, el inglés asintió mientras pasaba su mano por la nariz del caballo, se rio un poco al hacerlo, era la primera vez que tocaba a un caballo.

-Es muy lindo- dijo felizmente mientras lo acariciaba

-Se llama Louis- dijo el francés observando a Arthur de reojo y luego sonrió mientras acercaba su oído al animal y luego reía- Oh, ¿en serio?- dijo hablando con el caballo y luego le sonrió a Arthur.- dice que quiere llevarte a dar un paseo- dijo sonriente, Arthur sonrió ligeramente mientras acariciaba al caballo.

-¿De verdad?...Pero…no sé cómo hacerlo- dijo algo triste, Francis revolvió su cabello mientras se reía un poco

-Yo te enseñare, no es tan difícil- dijo mientras abría la puerta del establo, sacando a Louis el cual parecía muy tranquilo.- ven- dijo llamándolo con la mirada para que se acercara mas al animal. Arthur se acerco sigilosamente.- simplemente te debes subir y de ahí te debes agarrar de la correa del caballo para no caerte. Francis sonrió al ver que Arthur intentaba subir al caballo, sin éxito alguno. Lo alzo como si de una pluma se tratara

-Wine bastard- reclamo al sentir que lo alzaban, le parecía vergonzoso, pero finalmente con la ayuda de Francis pudo subir al lomo del animal mientras cogía la correa algo alterado con miedo de que el caballo se empiece a alborotar, mas el animal permanecía quieto mientras era acariciado por el francés.- Gra-gracias- dijo algo sonrojado mientras se acomodaba en el lomo de Louis y acariciaba la melena blanca del caballo.

-Agárrate bien- dijo mientras jalaba la correa de Louis haciéndolo avanzar, haciendo que Arthur se asuste un poco, temiendo caerse y romperse algo.

-Whoa- dijo el inglés al momento que el caballo comenzaba a caminar tranquilamente, siendo dirigido por Francis el cual se reía feliz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.

Mientras tanto Alfred veía parado desde una esquina de una habitación como su caballo jadeaba, estaba enfermo, le había hecho daño a su caballo, a su lado estaba su maestro de equitación el cual veía tristemente como el veterinario examinaba al animal.

-Este caballo no va a ser capaz de correr otra vez- dijo tristemente, pero serio mientras observaba a Alfred el cual se mordía el labio inferior tratando de evitar la culpabilidad.

-No…haz algo- sus manos le temblaban- ¡haga algo por favor!- grito sacudiendo de los hombros al viejo señor.

-Lo siento joven amo- el hombre se zafo del agarre de Alfred y se retiro del lugar mientras el americano se quedaba allí viendo al caballo.

-Quizás podrás haber ganado el juego, pero perdiste la carrera- Alfred escucho la voz de su humana detrás suyo y se volteo a verla, la húngara parecía algo enojada, ella era amante de los caballos, y no podía ver como uno de los animales que mas amaba moría lentamente solo porque su hermano lo había llevado por diferente camino- Espero que hayas aprendido algo hoy, Alfred- dijo seriamente- si no es el caso, Joe ha sufrido por nada- dijo antes de retirarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

Arthur bajo de Louis con un poco de ayuda de Francis, se había divertido mucho, como no lo había hecho en muchos años…realmente estar con Francis lo hacía feliz, aquel hombre siempre intentaba hacerlo sonreír.

-Parece que le agradas a Louis- la voz del francés lo saco de sus pensamientos. Arthur regreso a verlo y se acerco para acariciar al caballo. Francis lo miro sonriendo, feliz de ver aquella hermosa sonrisa que lograba sacarle a Arthur de vez en cuando- ¿te divertiste hoy?- preguntó. El menor asintió sonriendo ligeramente mientras el animal se dejaba acariciar por él.

-Si, Tank you…- susurro algo sonrojado. Francis sonrió aliviado, aliviado de hacer que Arthur dejara de lado el hecho de que estaban en problemas, si no ganaba la próxima competencia, tendrían que irse de la escuela y eso aunque no le afectaba mucho, a Arthur sí, porque pensaba que él era el culpable de todo, pero no era así, el verdadero culpable era él, el lo había besado, así que daría su mejor esfuerzo para ganar en la próxima competencia…aunque algo no le cerraba ¿Cómo pudo ganar Alfred la competencia si ni siquiera sabía montar a caballo bien, y él era uno de los mejores jinetes mundiales…¿cómo Alfred pudo ganarle?. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacarse esas ideas de la cabeza, tal vez simplemente Alfred había tenido suerte.

-¡Hola chicos!- ambos se viraron a ver a Elizabetha la cual los veía sonriente, la chica se acerco a Francis y le palmeo la espalda amistosamente- me da pena que hayas perdido- dijo haciendo un mini puchero

-Oui, pero no hay problema, en la próxima competencia me esforzaré mas- dijo el francés algo confiado, aunque en el fondo no estaba muy seguro.

-Eso espero- dijo Elizabetha feliz- bueno, me debo ir, ya mismo cierran el lugar y ya está obscureciendo- se dirigió a la salida del establo y después se despidió de ambos chicos con la mano mientras se subía a su auto y se iba del lugar

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa Artie?- pregunto Francis amablemente

-N-no, me voy caminando- dijo nervioso cuando Francis cogió su mano.

-Esta haciendo mucho frio, te vas a enfermar, apura, déjame llevarte a casa- rogo haciendo un puchero algo gracioso para Arthur el cual accedió a que el francés lo lleve. Salieron del estadio, encontrándose con Alfred en la salida, el cual los ignoro completamente, como si nunca los hubiese visto.- toma- Francis le entrego un casco para moto mientras el también se ponía el suyo, Arthur se coloco el casco y se subió con Francis a la moto, bajo la mirada enfadada de Alfred el cual estaba observándolos a lo lejos.

-Maldito Francis…me las pagara- susurro el americano molesto mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba en su carro

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

Nuevamente se encontraban reunidos en la sala principal, de la casa de Alfred. Elizabetha estaba sentada en al frente mientras miraba a todos los presentes. Lovino había asistido a la reunión, de lo cual se arrepintió rápidamente, ya que cierto español no le quitaba el ojo de encima, se sentía acosado, pero trataba de ignorarlo. Vio a Alfred y a Francis los cuales estaban sentados a lado de Arthur, al pobre inglés le había tocado estar en medio de los dos. Alfred fulminaba con la mirada a Francis, mientras el francés leía tranquilamente una revista de modas. Arthur trataba de relajarse, pero el estar en medio de Alfred y Francis no lo tranquilizaba nada, podía sentir claramente el tenso silencio entre los dos al momento que Francis miro de reojo a Alfred. Más allá de los problemas, se encontraba Gilbert el cual estaba sentado al lado de Roderich, ambos parecían tranquilos, alejados de los problemas de los demás.

-¡Bien! Ahora vamos a abrir el segundo papel- anuncio la húngara rompiendo todo el silencio del lugar, todos alzaron a verla mientras esperaban que la chica abra el papel. Elizabetha abrió el pequeño papel y leyó lo que tenia escrito en voz alta-…carrera de autos…- dijo algo sorprendida, Francis bajo la cabeza al oírlo, y frunció el ceño mientras sus manos temblaban instintivamente. Alfred sonreía triunfante mientras los demás miraban preocupados a Francis, a excepción de Lovino el cual se sentía fuera del lugar y estaba mirando a Francis extrañado.

-Francis… ¿estás bien?- pregunto Antonio, el francés seguía sin reaccionar, parecía inmerso en otro mundo.

-Fran, si quieres puedo cambiar el papel por algún otro deporte- dijo la húngara igual de preocupada que los demás. Alfred frunció el ceño

-¿Porque el si puede elegir si hacer o no la competencia y a mí ni siquiera me preguntaron si sabia montar a caballo?- dijo Alfred molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Vos no importas- dijo la húngara riendo un poco, Alfred bufo molesto.

-Yo…hare la competencia- dijo Francis decidido, aunque sus manos temblaban un poco. Arthur se dio cuenta de ello, sin embargo no hizo nada. Alfred sonrió de oreja a oreja al oír que Francis iba a manejar…esta vez ganaría nuevamente, y el y Arthur se irían de la escuela, o Arthur seria suyo, no sabía exactamente a que quería llegar con esa competencia. Si amaba a aquel inglés mal humorado cejón… ¿para qué quería alejarlo de su vida? No lo entendía, pero él lo había engañado, así que, se vengaría…pero eso no hace un héroe ¿no?...- Alfred se quedo pensativo en el sillón mientras la húngara hablaba de los términos de la competencial

-¿Entendido?…ya les dije las reglas, así que en 3 días se hará la competencia- Elizabetha sonrió mientras Alfred la veía sin comprender, no había escuchado absolutamente nada por estar sumido en sus pensamientos, vio que todos asentían, pero no le preocupo el no saber las reglas, después de todo de nada le habían servido las reglas para ganar la anterior carrera.

-El primero en retirarse de la casa de Alfred había sido Francis, el cual salió casi corriendo, le dolía la cabeza con solo pensar en autos, con solo pensar en que conduciría… llego a su casa y dejo estacionada su moto fuera de esta, ordenándoles a los guardias de su mansión que cuidaran que nadie se la robe.

-Oye…¿si viste como estaba el joven amo?- pregunto uno de los hombres, el otro asintió

-Parecía…parecía que estaba algo enojado, y triste…-

Francis entro a su habitación y empezó a buscar entre los cajones de su cómoda y de su peinadora un pequeño frasco que lo había escondido hace algunos años, pero nuevamente lo necesitaba. Encontró el pequeño frasco de cristal guardado en su cómoda. Abrió el frasquito y saco de este 2 pastillas de color celeste, y se las tomo sin nada de agua ni nada con que pasárselas, mientras sentía el amargo sabor de estas, y se acostaba en su cama, sin ponerse el pijama, simplemente se quito los zapatos y se metió dentro de las cobijas, tratando de abrigarse, y se quedo instantáneamente dormido.

Nuevamente tenia ese sueño…

Todo estaba negro, lo único que sentía era un calor sofocante, y después todo se volvía rojo, un rojo carmesí, el carmesí de la sangre de sus padres, de todo el dolor que había sufrido, el abandono, la soledad y la muerte. Se vio a si mismo pero cuando tenía apenas 5 años, estaba vestido con un abrigo blanco, el cual ahora estaba manchado de su sangre y rasgado, sangre brotaba de su cabeza y algunas partes de su cuerpo mientras intentaba ver a sus padres dentro de aquel auto en el que tiempo antes iban felizmente recorriendo las calles de Paris, y ahora estaba incendiándose. Su cuerpo estaba temblando mientras frías lagrimas caían de sus ojos, estaba sentado en el pavimento, había logrado salir del auto con ayuda de su madre, la cual tiempo antes lo llevaba acurrucado en su pecho.

-Mère…père…- dijo mientras lloraba, llamando a sus padres, queriendo tenerlos a su lado para que lo consolaran, que su madre lo abrazara y su padre le dijera que todo estaba bien, que no se preocupara…pero nada estaba bien.

Se levanto agitado en medio de la noche, sintió que algo tibio mojaba sus mejillas, eran sus lagrimas, las limpio con el dorso de su mano mientras se levantaba de su cama, viendo el frio de aquella noche, le recordaba a su soledad, no había palabra que mejor lo describiese que la soledad…no tenía a nadie, sus padres, Mathew, y ahora…Arthur…siempre las personas que amaban se iban de su lado, aunque Arthur aun lo acompañara, sabía que el inglés no correspondía sus sentimientos. Siempre había tratado de disimular su soledad, creando una máscara en la cual siempre dice que el vino del país del amor, y que el amor era su vida…pero era falso, y sentía que su perfecta mascara, poco a poco se iba desintegrando...

Carraspeo la garganta y se levanto para ir a la cocina a tomar agua, mientras observaba la inmensa sala que estaba cerca de la cocina, tenía una de las casas más grandes de los Estados Unidos…para él solo, a veces se desesperaba al estar en aquella casa tan solitaria, tan solo…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Y aquí termina este capitulo super corto ( de mas de 3.000 palabras…si, a eso le llamo corto XD) vee~ me da pena Francis D: el pobre tiene un mal pasado.**

**¿Quién creen que ganara la próxima carrera? ¿Apuestas? Jajaja XD ¿de que creen que eran las pastillas que Francis se tomo? **

**Tal vez habrá mas Spamano el próximo capitulo, ya que en este no hubo casi nada jejeje…bueno, hasta la próxima, el próximo cap XD…y perdón por las faltas ortográficas, y la graaaan demora **

**¿Merezco reviews? OwO….dejen reviews ;A;**

**Hasta la pasta~**


End file.
